Ciberlove
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: E quando vc se cansa da solidão, mas se sente azarado demais para encontrar alguém no mundo real, a Internet parece ser um bom lugar para procurar. Vc só não imagina q ela vai te aproximar ainda mais de alguém tão próximo. Fic em conjunto com a Yusuke-Suky-Chan (/u/1440753/Yusuke-Suky-Chan)
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Teen Wolf não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso. Se me pertencesse, o personagem principal seria o Stiles e ele estaria se pegando com o Derek desde o terceiro capítulo da primeira temporada. E esta é obviamente uma fic Sterek, então se vc é contra o ship ou qualquer relacionamento homoafetivo, não leia ok? Obrigada!_

Capítulo 1

- Sério? Vamos passar o fim de semana inteiro em casa? – Stiles perguntava com uma lata de refrigerante em mãos, deitado de qualquer jeito na cama bagunçada.

- O que você queria? – Scott devolveu a pergunta, sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador, esperando que a qualquer minuto Allison lhe enviasse alguma mensagem.

- Não sei... Talvez algo com mais emoção. Não emoção do tipo "você-lobisomem-mais-aberrações-eu-correndo-risco-de-vida". Mas emoção do tipo "você-eu-adolescentes-festa-na-casa-do-Danny"?

Scott finalmente tirou os olhos do computador e encarou o amigo com um visível ar de deboche.

- Festa na casa do Danny? E você acha que vai aparecer muita mulher por lá?

- Com certeza vai aparecer mais mulher do que no meu quarto, isso eu tenho certeza. E de todo jeito tem bebida e música e nada dessa coisa nerd de ficar em casa no fim de semana.

- Eu prometi a Allison que não faria nada. Só viria para a sua casa.

- Espera, vocês nem estão mais namorando e você promete a ele que vai ficar na MINHA casa o fim de semana?

- Eu não quero chateá-la, Stiles.

- Ok, e quanto a mim? Você devia querer não me chatear também. Afinal, depois de tudo o que me fez passar, o mínimo que podia fazer era me acompanhar a um lugar qualquer que tenha mais gente do que só nós dois, porque obviamente eu tinha planos de pegar alguém este fim de semana. E obviamente este alguém não é você, pois além de não estar disponível e de eu não ser gay, você definitivamente não faz meu tipo.

- Stiles, quando em toda nossa vida nós pegamos alguém em alguma dessas festas?

- Ok, em primeiro lugar não vamos mencionar a minha escassa vida sexual passada.

- Escassa?

- Melhor pro meu ego falar escassa do que inexistente. E outra: agora as coisas mudaram. Se uma garota me der o fora você pode cortar a garganta dela.

Scott jogou um livro que acertou a cabeça do amigo, enquanto retrucava:

- Não vou matar a escola inteira só porque as meninas não lhe dão bola.

- Porcaria de amigo você é! Já vi que vou morrer prematuramente atacado por uma matilha de lobisomens ensandecidos, e o pior, morrer prematuramente e virgem. Nenhuma mulher vai bater a porta da minha casa e se apaixonar por mim.

Ele parou de falar e olhou esperançosamente para a porta do quarto. Scott ameaçou abrir a boca, mas Stiles o interrompeu com um gesto impaciente. Mais alguns segundos em total silencio e ele deu de ombros.

- Que porra foi essa? - perguntou o lobisomem

- Nada. É só que em seriados de TV quando um personagem diz que ninguém vai bater a sua porta geralmente alguém bate e as coisas se resolvem.

- Você é um idiota!

- Eu sei... – Stiles suspirou resignado, abraçando o travesseiro e fechando os olhos.

Scott continuou no computador até que um anúncio pop-up apareceu na tela.

- Ei Stiles, você ainda não colocou o bloqueador de pop-up aqui? Ainda tá com aquela ideia da bomba peniana?

- Ah não, já desisti... consegui um aumento considerável apenas com exercícios manuais, se é que me entende.

- Então por que... – o lobisomem parou de falar, seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso divertido – Ei, você disse que ninguém bate a sua porta. Mas e se baterem no seu e-mail?

Na tela do computador um anúncio dizia: "Encontre o parceiro (a) ideal para você! É gratuito, basta fazer cadastro. O par perfeito está a sua espera. Cadastre-se já." E o link do site .com

Em cinco minutos os dois adolescentes desocupados haviam criado seus perfis. Scott não colocava fé naquilo, mas era por uma boa causa, conseguir um encontro para Stiles. Ainda que esperasse se divertir muito com o site.

- BigBadWolf? Seu nick é esse? – Stiles lia por trás do ombro de Scott. – Quanta mentira! Você não tem nada de Big e nem de Bad. Só o Wolf é meia verdade.

- Não enche... e você, qual será o seu nick? ShortGoodHuman?

- Ei, isso doeu, ok? E o meu nick é só Triskalia.

- Isso é nome de atriz pornô mexicana.

- Scott, você é um burro. Decididamente. A Triskalia é um símbolo druida que representa a perfeição do universo e a constância das coisas.

- Stiles, sinto muito, mas com isso tudo, você vai continuar virgem. Você é nerd demais.

O rapaz deu de ombros e continuou a preencher o cadastro. Não que acreditasse que fosse arrumar uma namorada através da internet, mas pelo menos alguém com quem passar uns minutos divertidos. Alguém com quem ele pudesse desabafar e que não colocasse sua vida em risco.

Eles pediram uma pizza e foi a conta de começarem a comer para as caixas de e-mail começarem a receber suas primeiras mensagens. Scott e seu "BigBadWolf" já contabilizava 47 cantadas de todos os tipos: adolescentes, mulheres mais velhas e até homens. Ele ria de tudo e ainda lia os mais bizarros em voz alta.

- Olha essa, Stiles: "oi bonitão – e ele fazia cara de convencido – espero que goste de mulheres mais velhas. Sabia que antes da chapeuzinho vermelho o lobo mau comeu a vovozinha?"

Stiles também ria do nível das cantadas, mas estava um pouco chateado, pois seu perfil tinha recebido poucas visitas e as três mensagens que lhe enviaram uma era de boas vindas, outra sobre a política de envio de fotos e uma terceira que era engano porque o sujeito o chamou de "Star-Candy".

Mais meia hora depois e o placar já estava "Lobisomem adolescente imbecil 93 x 04 Humano inteligente charmoso". Pelo menos era assim que Stiles via a situação. O único e-mail realmente endereçado a ele, veio de um tal "Dragon Lord" com os dizeres: "Oi Triskalia, que tal ser minha Aithusa".

- Que tosco! – o dono da casa já estava indignado – Será que ninguém no mundo entende o meu perfil? Fala, Scott, o que tem de errado com ele?

O lobisomem adolescente sentou novamente diante do computador, abriu o perfil do amigo e leu: "rapaz divertido, inteligente, sem preconceitos e sempre disposto a ajudar os amigos."

- Ah, bem... Como eu vou explicar...

- Fala de uma vez.

- Ok, seu perfil tá ótimo pra um nerd gay virgem. Pronto, falei!

- Ei, qual o problema em ser nerd? E virgem? A parte gay é possível dar um jeito, mas...

- Calma, cara! É só que, sei lá, tá tudo muito sério. Esses sites são de zoeira e a maioria das pessoas não quer um namoro sério. É só pra sair, se pegar e acabou. E a sua descrição, bem, se eu quisesse alguma coisa séria, namoraria com você.

Stiles não sabia o que era pior: a expressão debochada de Scott ou saber que o amigo tinha razão. O rapaz estava mesmo cansado de estar sozinho e não queria alguém apenas pra beijar na boca, embora conseguir isso já seria um grande avanço.

- Ainda bem que não tem como colocar foto pessoal. Aposto que tem um monte de gente da escola que tem perfil nisso aqui. – Scott comentou, enquanto procurava no google uma imagem que pudesse representar sua personalidade.

A proposta do MatchMaker era aproximar as pessoas pelas suas personalidades e não pela aparência, assim, nenhuma foto pessoal poderia ser postada.

- Vou ao banheiro. Refrigerante demais. – Scott falou, espreguiçando saindo pro corredor.

Stiles aproveitou para achar sua imagem, tarefa que foi relativamente fácil. Depois de atualizar o perfil, um pop-up chamou sua atenção. Dizia que por apenas 2,99 debitados em sua conta de celular ele poderia ter o seu perfil cruzado com o de todos os usuários e o site indicaria quais pessoas eram mais parecidas com ele.

Será que valia a pena? Afinal, eram apenas 2,99. Mal dava para comprar um saco de batatinhas com esse dinheiro. E antes que Scott voltasse do banheiro e o chamasse de adolescente carente desesperado, ele clicou na propaganda e cadastrou seu número.

Não era possível que ninguém entre os mais de 28 mil usuários combinasse com ele. Será que ele teria que se contentar com seu destino até então, de morrer prematuramente atacado por um lobisomem ou tentando proteger um?


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Derek não tem sorte no amor. Derek, na verdade, não tem sorte em nenhum aspecto de sua vida. Sua namorada, assassinou sua família. De sua família sobraram apenas sua irmã e seu tio. Até seu tio matar sua irmã, claro. Então ele buscou por vingança e matou seu tio depois que seu tio matou sua ex-namorada que assassinou todo sua família. Nesse ponto, qualquer semelhança com uma tragédia grega não deve ser coincidência.

Óbvio que a sua vida não podia melhorar, as coisas sempre pioravam um pouquinho mais aqui ou ali e, normalmente, aqui e ali. Caçadores querendo matá-lo, seus pupilos causando problemas, caçadores querendo matar seus pupilos, adolescente com um parafuso a menos querendo matar a todos, kanima querendo matar a quase todos, seu tio voltando da morte, caçadores causando mais problemas...

Ele não era humano, mas ele também precisava de uma folga ou uma vida que não parecesse com um roteiro de Hollywood por pelo menos cinco minutos. É pedir demais por cinco minutos? Ou apenas conseguir dormir de verdade porque você não confia no seu último parente "vivo"?

Foi quando Derek decidiu que talvez tenha chegado a hora de voltar a se relacionar com pessoas que não fossem parte do seu bando ou ligadas a qualquer um dos seus problemas. Um relacionamento seria ótimo, todo alpha precisa de uma companhia para a vida que possa lhe oferecer estabilidade emocional e ajuda intelectual na hora de decisões difíceis de serem tomadas.

Porém, Derek estaria muito bem se as coisas não fossem além de um encontro para sexo casual, só ele sabia quanta energia ele precisava descarregar com ajuda de atos carnais. E também só ele sabia a quanto tempo ele não praticava nenhum desses atos.

Ele tentou casualmente frequentar bares, clubes e outros estabelecimentos que facilitariam o processo, mas aparentemente ser bonito não era o suficiente nos dias de hoje. Simplesmente ao saber quem ele era (e por algum motivo sempre descobriam cedo demais), as pessoas o evitavam ou lhe davam os conhecidos olhares de piedade.

Piedade? Por favor, ele podia ser emocionalmente fodido, podia não ter um apartamento decente, podia passar tempo demais com adolescentes a um ponto que em breve receberia um "ponto verde" na sua casa indicando ser um criminoso sexual, mas ele realmente não precisava da piedade de ninguém, especialmente humanos.

Um dia, enquanto tentava usar o computador para uma pesquisa (e o verbo "tentar" se aplica muito bem, pois o placar por enquanto estava: computador, 5; Derek, -1), uma janela de anúncio apareceu ocupando boa parte da tela.

_Encontre o parceiro (a) ideal para você!_

_É gratuito, basta fazer cadastro._

_O par perfeito está a sua espera. Cadastre-se já._

Ele moveu o cursor até encontrar o "x" da janela e ficou encarando a tela por vários segundos, relendo as frases do slogan do site.

Ele não estava tão desesperado assim, estava? Era um consenso moderno que usar sites de relacionamento era para todos aqueles que não tinham mais nenhuma chance na vida real: idosos, pobres, feios, obesos, chatos e com constantes interseções entre essas características.

Derek não se enquadrava em nenhuma das características. Ele não só era jovem, como, por ser um lobisomem, teria uma aparência jovem por muitos anos, mesmo quando já fosse realmente velho.

Pobre? Definitivamente não. A família Hale tinha uma quantidade absurda de dinheiro e outros bens valiosos como obras de arte, jóias antigas e propriedades, que eram passados de geração em geração. Derek sendo o último da família (sem contar seu tio, mas esse não podia receber a herança por estar, bem, tecnicamente Peter Hale estava morto), ele era também o único herdar toda essa riqueza.

Feio? Por favor, Derek Hale poderia ser um maldito astro hollywoodiano se ele quisesse. Não lhe faltavam qualidades para descrever a sua beleza física. O que automaticamente excluía o obeso, porque Derek corria, malhava, exercitava-se, lutava contra criaturas e pessoas malvadas numa base quase integral de tempo. Seu corpo causaria inveja em esculturas da Era Clássica.

Chato? Ora, Derek não era chato! Que absurdo sequer cogitar isso! Ele só não gostava de falar muito, era mais um cara de ação do que de palavras. Caso ele quisesse iniciar um assunto ou uma conversação ele poderia muito bem fazer isso, não podia? Certo?! Talvez...?

Sobre o que ele falaria com uma pessoa normal? Derek não possuía uma televisão, não conseguia se dar bem com o computador, não lia revistas, apenas jornais e as notícias realmente importantes, não as colunas de fofoca. Oh, talvez Derek fosse chato para o resto do mundo.

Certo, ele era chato, mas não desesperado, não é mesmo? Não é mesmo?! Não é- Hey, Derek, por que você está clicando nesse anúncio? E todo aquele papo de seu corpo invejar até uma escultura? Ah, claro, você está desesperadamente desesperado.

Em alguns segundos ele fez o seu cadastro, digitando com toda a velocidade que conseguia, não queria que Peter o pegasse ali, definitivamente seria constrangedor. Muito constrangedor. Mas na hora de por o nome de usuário nada vinha a sua mente. Ele tentou pensar em coisas que poderiam descrevê-lo, mas sua imaginação não ia muito além de lobo, lua, Hale, azarado.

Decidiu-se por "moonHale" no fim, era simples e até meio bobo, mas uma ótima descrição. A lua era algo que ditava tantas coisas na sua vida e seu sobrenome era o último laço que ele tinha com sua família, fazia sentido.

Ouviu o barulho de seu tio se aproximando da mansão, ele estava voltando de sabe-se-lá-o-que e estava de ótimo humor. Peter Hale de bom humor não era algo bom. E o site estava aberto, ele precisava terminar isso rapidamente. Digitou seu nome de usuário e todos os detalhes que faltavam com pressa, muita pressa.

Quando conferiu em seu e-mail o nome de cadastro quis se bater e com muita força.

_Confirmação de cadastro moonHalo. A sua conta foi criada com sucesso. Faça login e comece a usar os nossos serviços já!_

- Atrapalhando alguma coisa? - Peter disse com um sorriso misterioso. Derek fechou o computador rápido.

- Não, nada. Só pesquisa.

- Ah, pesquisa... - ele disse com ironia disfarçada - Eu estou indo dormir, você pode continuar com a sua pesquisa. - ele subiu os degraus da mansão abandonada e disse de longe - Eu ficaria longe do redtube, não é tão bom quanto eles dizem.

Derek não entendeu a piada. Aliás, ele mal entendia como acessar a internet. Esperou que Peter acabasse de subir a escada e se trancasse em seus aposentos e abriu novamente o notebook, digitando no navegador redtube e arregalando os olhos em seguida. Ótimo, agora seu tio pensava que ele era um pervertido. Se bem que antes pervertido que um solteirão desesperado.

Ele ainda encarou as imagens dos vídeos disponíveis na página por alguns instantes, ligeiramente curioso com alguns closes exibidos, mas logo fechou a página. Não era o que ele realmente queria. Isso de se divertir sozinho era para adolescentes, não para um alfa bem resolvido quanto ele.

Se bem que, ele pensou, os adolescentes com quem convivia estavam muito melhor que ele no quesito relacionamento. Scott tinha Alisson, Jackson tinha Lydia, Isaac sempre aparecia com uma nova paquera e Stiles... Bem, Stiles era a única exceção, Derek sorriu satisfeito ao pensar nisso. Mas ao se sentir sorrindo, balançou rapidamente a cabeça, voltando a ficar sério e a pensar que ele sorria por saber que não era o único sozinho naquele bando.

Assim que acessou novamente seu e-mail, algumas mensagens do site já piscavam esperando para serem lidas. Mas a esperança do lupino desaparecia a medida que lia cada recado recebido. Ele não conseguia sequer se comunicar com aquelas pessoas. Nem entendia o que lhes escreviam, tantos eram os erros de gramática quanto o excesso de abreviações e gírias que ele desconhecia. As poucas que ele entendeu apenas lhe convidavam para shows da Beyonce.

Não era possível que nem assim ele encontraria sua alma gêmea como o site propunha. Já se preparava para deletar seu perfil quando recebeu um aviso:

_moonHalo, você tem uma nova compatibilidade._

Compatibilidade? O que era aquilo? Ele clicou no e-mail e leu:

_Olá, moonHalo! Descobrimos uma nova compatibilidade para você com 97% de afinidade. Se quiser saber quem é, clique no link abaixo. O serviço custa apenas 2,99 por acesso, debitados de sua conta de celular._

Oh não, Derek não iria pagar para conhecer ninguém. Isso era quase um tipo de prostituição virtual. Se bem que 2,99 nem era tanto dinheiro assim. E, poxa, 97% de afinidade? Nunca na vida real ele esbarraria em alguém que poderia ser tão certo para ele.

Então, sentindo-se pateticamente esperançoso, Derek clicou no link, cadastrou o celular e desligou o computador, sentindo-se derrotado pela sua solidão. Deixaria para ver sua compatibilidade no dia seguinte. Quem sabe se dormisse um pouco, deixasse de se sentir tão desamparado emocionalmente e recobrasse todo o juízo que perdera naquela noite e naquele site.


	3. Capítulo 3

O domingo chegou sem parecer que o sol havia nascido. Nuvens carregadas deixavam o céu escuro demais e nenhum dos dois rapazes parecia se importar com aquilo. Scott roncava de um jeito que mais parecia um rosnado, embolado entre as cobertas no colchão ao lado da cama de Stiles. Já o dono da casa, mesmo enrolado nas cobertas, fitava o teto desanimado.

Não queria sair da cama e encarar a realidade: estava sozinho. E o pior: estava sozinho sem ter em quem pensar. Antes Lydia dominava seus pensamentos, mas depois do que presenciou no salvamento de Jackson, ele percebeu que dela não receberia nada além de simpatia e talvez um pouco de empatia intelectual.

Mesmo sabendo que era cedo pra um domingo, arrastou-se da cama, puxando uma coberta pra junto de si e foi até o computador. Se seu pai acordasse e o visse daquele jeito ia achar que tinha voltado a jogar Counter Strike, o que não era uma boa ideia já que o xerife Stilinsk detestava aquele jogo. Preferia ver o filho aprendendo a atirar com uma arma de verdade do que com aquelas armas virtuais.

Para evitar problemas, abriu alguns dos livros da escola, algumas páginas de pesquisa como disfarce e foi checar seu e-mail. Sabia que a empresa que mantinha o site já havia descontado os 2,99 de seus créditos no celular e ele talvez tivesse um pouco de sorte.

Um pouco. Foi exatamente o que teve quando viu que apenas cinco perfis haviam sido indicados. E pra diminuir mais ainda as probabilidades, eram duas mulheres casadas e um homem.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir o perfil completo desses e foi checar os outros dois perfis que haviam restado.

Não muito longe dali Derek Hale já havia voltado de sua corrida matinal, feito suas 150 flexões, 60 barras fixas e tomado banho. Agora, com uma caixa de cereal no colo (uma de suas paixões mais secretas) ele voltava a mexer no computador de Peter.

Mastigava sem perceber as colheradas de corn flakes e encarava o perfil que haviam dito ser compatível com o dele. Era um garoto. Não uma mulher a quem ele pudesse convidar para sair, preparar uma noite romântica e ter um relacionamento. Era um rapaz de 17 anos. O que isso queria dizer? Que ele, Derek Hale era um homem imaturo?

A única coisa que lhe chamava a atenção no perfil era o nome de usuário e a imagem escolhida. Triskalia. A sua tatuagem. O símbolo do seu bando. E no mais, o perfil não parecia ser de um rapaz homossexual.

Bom, talvez fosse interessante conversar com alguém "de fora". Um novo amigo. E enquanto pensava nisso, o site informou que Triskalia havia acabado de conectar. E por algum motivo que ele não soube explicar, acabou clicando sobre o ícone verde, convidando o usuário para um chat.

_moonHalo: Oi._

Stiles não acreditou quando a janela do chat piscou com a mensagem do sujeito bizarro o bastante para ter o nome de uma música da Beyonce como nick. Pensou bem se deveria responder e escreveu:

_Triskalia: Não converso com estranhos._

_moonHalo: Isso é um site de relacionamentos._

Derek se sentiu confuso com as palavras do rapaz, afinal, aquilo era um site feito pelo exato motivo que ele havia usado para lhe negar uma conversa: conhecer e conversar com estranhos.

Ui! Stiles abriu a boca, indignado. Não esperava uma resposta tão rápida e tão ácida de um provável pervertido.

_Triskalia: Ah, ok. Mas pretendo me relacionar com mulheres._

_moonHalo: Eu também._

_Triskalia: E pelo que li no seu perfil vc é um cara. então, pq puxou papo comigo?_

_moonHalo: O site disse 97% de afinidade. Mas acho que é só enrolação._

_Triskalia: Na verdade, estes sites possuem um sistema integrado de cruzamento de dados em busca de particularidades para estabelecer o nível de compatibilidade de cada perfil. Portanto se falou que temos 97% de afinidade é verdade. Provavelmente os 3% de diferença diz respeito às preferencias sexuais. E com certeza ao fato de que eu falo demais e, em geral, sem pensar._

Derek Hale se sentia o maior idiota da face da Terra. Quão desesperado ele podia estar para ter acredita no papo do site e desperdiçado três malditos dólares em algo que obviamente era uma mentira. E ainda foi estúpido o suficiente para acreditar na dica de que um garoto de 17 anos seria sua alma gêmea... Ou pelo menos uma conversa interessante.

_moonHalo: É._

_Triskalia: É?_

_Triskalia: Só isso?_

_Triskalia: Vc em geral não fala muito, não é mesmo?_

_moonHalo: Não._

_Triskalia: Isso irrita._

_moonHalo: Talvez o site tenha realmente errado dessa vez..._

_Triskalia: Quer uma dica? Se quer se relacionar, aprenda a usar palavras com mais de uma sílaba_

Ok, Stiles não seria dispensado por um cara da internet. Já era ruim demais só ter 5 perfis compatíveis com o seu para um deles simplesmente o dispensar assim!

_moonHalo: Okay..._

Derek digitou e enviou, mas só depois de alguns segundos (nos quais o garoto provavelmente estava digitando sua imensa resposta cheia de sílabas) ele notou que havia novamente respondido com apenas uma sílaba. "Derek, seu idiota", ele pensou.

_Triskalia: qual é a sua, afinal?_

_moonHalo: Como assim?_

_Triskalia: Digo, pq veio pra um site desses?_

Derek estava muito confuso com esses conceitos modernos de relacionamento.

_moonHalo: Eu sou chato._

_moonHalo: E azarado._

_moonHalo: Na vida real._

Derek tentava digitar rápido, mas apesar de todo o poder lupino, não parecia apto para tal. Apertava o maldito enter e enviava as mensagens antes de concluir ser raciocínio. Sem dúvidas, era mais fácil ser monossilábico.

_Triskalia: podemos fundar um clube. o/_

_Triskalia: não que eu seja chato. Sou bem legal, mas tenho um senso de humor um pouco inteligente demais._

_Triskalia: agora azarado, esse é quase meu sobrenome_

_moonHalo: Ninguém suporta suas milhões de palavras por minuto?_

_moonHalo: É, o meu também._

_Triskalia: isso foi golpe baixo._

_moonHalo: Desculpe?_

_Triskalia: mas não. ninguém suporta. Só meu melhor amigo, que agora que arranjou uma namorada não tem tempo pra mim._

_Triskalia: relaxa._

_moonHalo: Ao menos você tem alguém que te suporte._

_Triskalia: vc não tem ninguém pra suportar o seu silêncio?_

_Triskalia: Impossível_

_Triskalia: vc não pode ser tão chato assim_

_Triskalia: quer dizer, é meio irritante pq fala pouco, mas ainda assim, deve ter tido alguma namorada. ou ter algum amigo_

_Triskalia: sei lá_

O lobisomem escreveu a frase do fundo do seu coração, mas se arrependeu profundamente de ter apertado o enter (enquanto tentava apagar a mensagem). Ele não precisava de um adolescente de 17 anos que possivelmente só estava ali de brincadeira sentindo pena dele.

_moonHalo: Meu tio, mas eu não confio nele._

_moonHalo: São todos coisas do passado._

_Triskalia: parentes são complicados. Também não confio no meu pai para muitas coisas._

_Triskalia: pelo menos vc tem um passado._

_moonHalo: Você tem só 17 anos. Não devia invejar as pessoas por ter um passado._

_Triskalia: eu não sei qual a vantagem disso. tenho 17 anos e nenhuma ex-namorada pra lembrar._

_moonHalo: Por que você não arruma uma?_

_moonHalo: E há coisas piores do que não ter uma namorada._

_Triskalia: pq nenhuma conseguiu suportar minhas milhões de palavras por minuto._

_Triskalia: eu sei que existem coisas piores. eu enfrento coisas piores que vc nem faz ideia._

_moonHalo: Faz sentido._

_Triskalia: mas com uma namorada essas coisas piores poderiam ficar mais fáceis._

_moonHalo: Acho que eu iria ganhar numa competição sobre "coisas estranhas"._

_moonHalo: Acredite, ter uma namorada pode ser bem pior do que não ter uma._

_Triskalia: a gente pode competir. quem sabe um dia eu te conto como foi meu último ano na escola..rs..._

_moonHalo: Aposto como não foi tão ruim. Adolescentes costumam ser dramáticos._

_Triskalia: falou o Senhor Nível Máximo de Otimismo_

_Triskalia: qtos anos vc tem, afinal? O site não me disse isso_

_moonHalo: 26._

_moonHalo: Eu apertei o botão de "criar perfil" antes de escrever minha idade._

_moonHalo: Nove anos fazem bastante diferença._

_Triskalia: vc não tem muita habilidade no computador, né?_

_moonHalo: Não._

_moonHalo: Digitei meu nome de usuário errado também._

_Triskalia: bom, se vc acha que essa diferença importa, então, vlw! foi 'interessante' falar com vc_

_Triskalia: não é fã da Beyonce?_

_moonHalo: Não foi o que eu quis dizer. É só que_

_Triskalia: q?_

_moonHalo: É só que faz diferença._

_moonHalo: Merda de enter._

_moonHalo: Não, eu nem sabia quem ela era até outras três pessoas virem me perguntar se eu era fã dela._

_Triskalia: uahuhauhuhauhuha_

_Triskalia: aposto que nunca ouviu a música_

_moonHalo: Não._

_moonHalo: Nunca ouvi nada dela._

_Triskalia: espera aí_

_moonHalo: Ok_

_Triskalia: watch?v=bnVUHWCynig pronto. Assiste aí. É um clássico_

Stiles também colocou a música para tocar e ficou acompanhando, esperando a reação do "amigo virtual".

Derek clicou no link e começou a prestar atenção na mulher cantando e no clipe, tentando absorver a letra. Mas não conseguiu tirar da cabeça que ele se sentia vinte vezes mais idiota por ter errado o seu nome de usuário. Era obviamente uma música para mulheres e, visto as cantadas que recebeu, para homossexuais.

_moonHalo: Eu cometi um grande erro, não?_

_Triskalia: e aí? curtiu?_

_moonHalo: Ela canta bem..._

_moonHalo: Mas acho que não foi feito para mim._

_Triskalia: com o seu nick? nem foi tão grande assim..._

_moonHalo: Algum homem hetero gosta dessa cantora? Porque eu tenho a impressão de que não._

_Triskalia: ok, ficou meio gay_

_moonHalo: Isso explica muita das cantadas._

_Triskalia: mas sei lá, vc pode usar uma desculpa. dizer que é astronomo, astrologo, nerd, lobisomem_

Derek Hale quase engasgou com o ar ao ler a última palavra. Na verdade, ele chegou a engasgar com o ar e levou longos minutos para se recuperar. Sorriu para o nada e escreveu, com toda a sua falta de habilidades com o teclado:

_moonHalo: É, eu irei._

_Triskalia: espera, eu sou hetero e gosto dela. vc tem que concordar, ela é gostosa pra caramba._

_moonHalo: Há diferença entre gostar do corpo dela e das músicas dela._

_moonHalo: Não me parece algo que um garoto de qualquer idade iria ouvir. A menos que tivesse acabado de terminar com o namorado._

Stiles encarou o computador. Ele gostava das músicas dela. Single Ladies então, era uma de suas preferidas. Isso faria dele um possível homossexual musical?

_Triskalia: eu ouço._

_Triskalia: é tão gay assim?_

Ele agora estava confuso. E preocupado. O que o cara do outro lado pensaria dele?

Por alguma razão insana, a mente de Derek achava que aquela meia hora de conversa já eram o suficiente para poder ser rude com o rapaz. Agora, ao ver o garoto ser tão monossílabico quanto ele, sentia-se um tanto arrependido. Ele estava ali para conversar com as pessoas, não ofendê-las.

_moonHalo: Poderia ser pior_

_moonHalo: Talvez um bom motivo para você arrumar uma namorada com urgência._

_Triskalia: é o que eu estou tentando fazer_

_moonHalo: Você poderia por a culpa nela pelo seu gosto musical._

_Triskalia: hahahahaha isso seria ótimo_

_Triskalia: explicaria as músicas do meu I-pod_

_Triskalia: mas não acho que vá rolar_

_moonHalo: Há coisa mais constrangedoras do que isso no seu I-pod?_

_moonHalo: Por que?_

_Triskalia: ah, bem, tem single ladies. E Lady Marmelade. E tem Madonna_

_Triskalia: pq o site só me deu 5 perfis compatíveis_

_Triskalia: o seu, o de duas adolescentes que não querem nada sério e o de duas mulheres casadas. Não era bem isso que eu esperava._

_moonHalo: Não faço a menor ideia de quem sejam elas. Só a Madonna._

_moonHalo: Ela canta "Like a Virgin", certo?_

_Triskalia: Like a Virgin? Eu sei que ela canta Four Minutes. E Candy Shop. E eu nem vou te mostrar as outras músicas, senão vai me achar um adolescente saído do filme A gaiola das loucas_

_moonHalo: Talvez o amor da sua vida não esteja no site. Só isso. Ela deve ser uma pessoa legal, e não uma chata como nós._

"Como nós"? Isso não ficou íntimo demais não? Bom, talvez só um pouquinho. Não é? Não é?! É, certo, íntimo demais. Mas pelo menos o rapaz não parecia ter recuado por causa disso.

_Triskalia: como se eu merecesse uma pessoa legal_

_Triskalia: desculpe, isso soou como um velho rabugento de 137 anos_

_moonHalo: Eu não sei que filme é esse. Mas agora pretendo nunca alugar._

_Triskalia: hahahahahaha vc não é chato, viu?_

_moonHalo: Hm... Talvez você se cobre demais._

_Triskalia: pode ser um pouco antiquado_

_moonHalo: Eu não vou muito aos cinemas. E não ouço muito ao rádio. Acho que eu tenho 137 anos, não?_

_Triskalia: acho que vc tem 137 anos_

_Triskalia: eu não vou em muitas festas. e não convido muitas garotas pra sair. e gosto de ler. e de estudar. acho que não sou humano._

Derek sorriu para a tela do computador sem sequer perceber que o fazia.

_Triskalia: então aí está o nosso problema: vc é um velho de 137 anos e eu sou um alien. uma boa dupla_

_moonHalo: Viu? Está aí reclamando que não tem uma namorada mas não faz nada que os garotos da sua idade fazem. Vai terminar com 137 anos e monossilabico._

_Triskalia: daqui 9 anos_

Derek riu mais uma vez para o computador, podia imaginar que ótima dupla um lobisomem e um alienígena seriam. E talvez um alienígena seria até útil, quem sabe?

Stiles sorria abertamente pra conversa. Tinha vontade de rir em voz alta das respostas que recebia. Mas se controlava para não acordar o lobisomem adormecido deitado no colchão atrás de si.

_moonHalo: Uma dupla estranha._

_moonHalo: Mas eu poderia usar um alien entendido de tecnologia espacial para me ensinar sobre como lidar com computadores._

_Triskalia: ia ser engraçado_

_Triskalia: e eu poderia usar um velho de 137 anos para... para o q? O que vc faz da vida?_

_moonHalo: Por quem seriamos caçados primeiro: Ghostbusters ou Mulder & Scully?_

_Triskalia: cara, vc viu Ghostbusters? E Arquivo X? E como tem a audácia de se achar chato? São clássicos!_

_moonHalo: Eu sou - _O moreno escreveu e precisou pensar por longos instantes no que diabos ele iria responder. Eu sou o alfa não parecia algo viável para se dizer. Nem que ele costumava treinar adolescentes lobisomens num local abandonado. E dizer que ele combatia criaturas do mal parecia ainda pior. Por fim ele continuou: - _Eu sou instrutor de auto-defesa._

_Triskalia: uau!_

_moonHalo: Minha irmã amava os dois. Eu devo ter visto Ghostbusters 8 vezes na última Ação de Graças._

_Triskalia: eu ia me dar bem com a sua irmã_

_Triskalia: mas no dia de ação de graças eu prefiro assistir Ferris Bueller's Day Off_

Derek balançou a cabeça concordando com a escolha do filme, mas então seu sorriso morreu um pouco na lembrança de sua irmã e ele em Nova York, no apartamento onde viviam, comemorando um feriado para a família com apenas as memórias. Até que a mulher decidiu relembrar um momento longinquo da infância deles assistindo um de seus filmes preferidos quando adolescente. Foi a primeira vez que Derek não sentiu vontade de chorar em uma Ação de Graças desde a morte de seus pais.

_moonHalo: Sim, vocês iriam. Ela costumava se dar bem com todo mundo._

_Triskalia: costumava?_

_Triskalia: isso não me pareceu muito feliz_

Seu coração apertou mais um pouco, especialmente após ver as próximas mensagens do menino. Droga, não deveria ter tornado a situação tão pessoal assim.

_moonHalo: Ela morreu._

_Triskalia: oh! eu... eu sinto muito. De verdade._

Stiles sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Sabia como aquele homem devia estar se sentindo. Perder alguém da família era uma dor para a vida inteira.

Isso foi tudo que seus dedos conseguiram digitar antes de Derek pensar em como tudo aconteceu. Pensar no corpo morto dela jogado pela floresta como se ela não fosse a alpha incrível e forte que ela era. Pensar em seu tio enlouquecido. Pensar em Scott e Stiles. Como tinha sido tão aberto para alguém que mal conhecia?

_moonHalo: É, eu também._

_Triskalia: não deve ser um assunto fácil pra vc. Eu tb ñ gosto qdo falam da minha mãe._

_moonHalo: Não é meu assunto preferido._

_moonHalo: Você perdeu sua mãe também? Sinto muito. Ninguém tão jovem deveria poder perder alguém tão importante. Machuca._

_Triskalia: sim, já tem algum tempo. E é uma dor que não passa. Mas não posso deixar ninguém ver isso. Ninguém merece sofrer por causa da minha dor._

_moonHalo: Você está me deixando ver... Ou ler._

_Triskalia: oh, desculpe. só tentei ser... solidário._

_moonHalo: Não foi uma recriminação._

_Triskalia: ás vezes eu falo demais._

_Triskalia: vc vai achar muito esquisito se eu falar que to achando fácil conversar com vc?_

_Triskalia: principalmente agora que suas palavras tem mais de duas sílabas_

Derek sentia que talvez os 97% não estivesse tão errado assim. Afinal, aquele garoto entendia uma coisa que a maioria das pessoas não entendia, que era a dor de perder um familiar prematuramente. Quando ele disse "sinto muito", Derek tinha certeza que ele realmente sentia, sentia no próprio coração, porque ele conhecia a mesma dor.

_moonHalo: Talvez porque você não consiga me ver. Eu pareço mais intimidador ao vivo._

_moonHalo: É complicado escrever nesse maldito teclado. Mas eu estou melhorando._

_Triskalia: consideravelmente._

_Triskalia: e não acho que vc seria intimidador. se conhece meus novos amigos, talvez vc sentisse medo de alguns._

_moonHalo: Considerando o meu emprego, eu tenho de parecer ameaçador. Aposto que eu assustaria alguns dos seus amigos._

_Triskalia: ei, essa ideia é ótima! Vc poderia aparecer qualquer dia pra colocar um deles pra correr, por favor?_

_moonHalo: Quem sabe? Se eu não estiver ocupado. Por que? Anda sofrendo bullying?_

_Triskalia: não exatamente... meus amigos tem uns hábitos meio, como posso explicar, meio radicais demais. E tem um deles, que é meio o líder da turma, sei lá... acho que ele não deve gostar muito de mim._

_moonHalo: Mas ele não é seu amigo?_

_Triskalia: supostamente sim_

_Triskalia: é uma relação complicada_

_moonHalo: Ah!_

_Triskalia: isso nem foi uma palavra monossilábica. Foi só uma interjeição._

_Triskalia: mas tudo bem, nem tem muito o que se falar sobre esse assunto. Enfim, vc disse que é instrutor de auto-defesa e não tem amizade com seus alunos?_

_moonHalo: Desculpe._

_moonHalo: Eu não me aproximo muito deles._

_Triskalia: pq?_

_moonHalo: Seu "amigo" deve ser intimidado pelas suas palavras infinitas._

_moonHalo: Porque sim._

_Triskalia: eu bem que gostaria que ele se deixasse intimidar. consegui isso uma única vez na vida. ainda guardo a sensação dele me obedecendo._

_Triskalia: e porque sim é resposta de moleque no jardim da infancia._

_moonHalo: Temos que guardar nossas vitórias, não?_

_moonHalo: Não há muito a dizer. Eu só não gosto._

_Triskalia: minhas vitórias são tão poucas que eu até anoto elas num arquivo do word._

_Triskalia: não gosta de pessoas? como pretende se relacionar?_

_moonHalo: kkkkkkkkk Aposto que você está sendo dramático de novo_

_Triskalia: vou anotar agora "arranquei uma risada do senhor mal humorado da internet". Isso foi uma vitória._

_Triskalia: e nada de dramas aqui. Só sou meio azarado._

Derek riu para o computador, feliz pelo assunto ter se desviado e voltado para o clima quase de cumplicidade que havia entre ele e o rapaz que havia acabado de conhecer.

_moonHalo: Há algum feitiço contra tanto azar? Precisamos._

_Triskalia: posso pesquisar na internet. sempre se encontra resposta pra tudo na internet_

_moonHalo: Sem dúvidas, deixo esse trabalho para você, alien._

_Triskalia: combinado, velho!_

_Triskalia: achei um feitiço_

_moonHalo: Do que precisamos?_

_Triskalia: mas é potencialmente complicado: a gente ia precisar de um gato preto, terra de cemitério, uma cruz do século XII e uma virgem_

_Triskalia: eu sei onde achar tudo, menos a virgem_

_moonHalo: kkkkkkkkkk Num convento?_

_Triskalia: duvido! hahahahahahahahaha_

_moonHalo: Como você sabe onde achar uma cruz do século XII? Achei que eu era velho._

_Triskalia: eu disse que era um alien._

_Triskalia: na verdade eu gosto de coisas medievais. eu sei, é esquisito demais pra minha idade_

_moonHalo: Ainda bem que você sabe..._

_Triskalia: deve ser uma das coisas que repelem as moças de perto de mim_

_Triskalia: saber o nome das partes de uma armadura, conhecer as armas e criaturas míticas, como matar seres que não existem e entender de símbolos místicos arcaicos_

_Triskalia: porra, falando assim eu sou mesmo MUITO esquisito_

_moonHalo: Eu acho algo útil. Nunca se sabe quando um Wendigo irá te atacar, não é mesmo?_

_Triskalia: o.O_

_Triskalia: vc entende de wendigos?_

_Triskalia: não estou sozinho no mundo! \o/_

_Triskalia: e nada como um bom coquetel molotov para dar fim a um wendigo._

_Triskalia: se bem que um coquetel molotov pode dar fim em muita coisa esquisita_

_Triskalia: como o meu professor de química, por exemplo. sempre quis jogar um nele!_

_moonHalo: Quem nunca quis matar um professor que atire o primeiro coquetel molotov!_

_Triskalia: qual professor vc quis matar?_

_moonHalo: Matemática e Economia._

Stiles agora esperava a resposta e já não conseguia parar de sorrir. O cara era divertido. Não tinha nada de chato como queria fazer parecer.

_Triskalia: Economia... Argh! O meu professor sequer sabe falar meu nome._

_moonHalo: O meu professor falava por infinitas horas sobre assuntos que até hoje eu não entendi. Ele era maluco._

_Triskalia: não temos sorte com professores_

_moonHalo: O nosso azar é mesmo infindável._

_Triskalia: ah o azar tá diminuindo_

_Triskalia: não sou mais um alien solitário no mundo, agora tenho um amigo de 137 anos_

_moonHalo: Achei que talvez você tivesse encontrado aquela virgem_

_Triskalia: só se fosse olhando no espelho_

_Triskalia: ops_

_Triskalia: esquece_

_Triskalia: falei demais_

_Triskalia: denega_

_moonHalo: kkkkkkkkkk_

_moonHalo: Mas tem que ser uma mulher, não? Apesar do seu gosto musical eu acho que você ainda não chegou lá._

_Triskalia: ótimo, agora vc tá fazendo bullyng comigo_

_Triskalia: estou longe de ser uma mulher. não uso salto alto, não uso brinco, muito menos unhas compridas. Pra vc ter noção, nem tatuagem eu tenho_

_Triskalia: meu cabelo é curto e nem meu pai mesmo acredita que eu possa ser gay porque, segundo ele, eu me visto mal demais_

Derek gargalhava com força em meio a mansão não-mais-abandonada, fazendo seu riso ressoar alto e sincero como há muito tempo aquela casa não ouvia. A casa era marcada por gritos, raiva e fogo, aqueles sentimentos e ações vindo do lobisomem faziam a casa ranger ante tal novidade.

_moonHalo: O que tatuagem tem haver com isso?_

_Triskalia: Ah, nada específico. mas sei lá... fazer um desenho no próprio corpo me parece vaidade demais_

_Triskalia: acredite, meu pai não tem nada de divertido._

_moonHalo: Eu tenho uma tatuagem. Quem está praticando bullying agora?_

_Triskalia: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk eu não sabia disso. então uma opinião pessoal não pode ser considerada bullyng_

_Triskalia: agora, em muitas culturas tatuagem é coisa de afeminados (isso sim foi bullying)_

_moonHalo: Seu pai acha que você não pode ser gay porque se veste mal. Isso parece um jeito bem hilário de se pensar._

_moonHalo: O virgem contra-ataca (isso foi a volta)_

_Triskalia: ei, não fale da minha vida sexual. é maldade_

_moonHalo: Que vida sexual? Achei que você não tinha uma._

_Triskalia: meu pai tem momentos hilários, mas em geral eles acontecem quando eu estou encrencado, então não tenho muito tempo pra pensar nisso_

_Triskalia: e eu tenho vida sexual sim, só não tenho vida sexual com outras pessoas_

_Triskalia: e esse sou eu falando mais do que devia de novo_

_moonHalo: Mesmo gostando de ler sobre criaturas místicas e não indo a festas você se mete em problemas com seus pai?_

_moonHalo: kkkkkkkkkkkk Acho que você está cometendo bullying contra você mesmo agora_

_Triskalia: é um dom que eu tenho. me auto-bullynar_

_moonHalo: Acho que encontramos mais um característica em comum alien_

_Triskalia: vc tb faz isso com vc mesmo? e eu não arrumo problemas com meu pai, os problemas que se arrumam comigo. Sou meio ímã pra coisas estranhas_

_moonHalo: Aposto que você se mete em problemas por causa da sua boca._

_moonHalo: E se faz de inocente. (ou tenta)_

_Triskalia: a minha boca é linda. e ela não costuma me meter em problemas. Na verdade, falar demais me ajuda a sair deles_

_moonHalo: Como? Eu sempre me embolo quando tento... Ser mais específico?_

_Triskalia: a minha técnica é simples, eu falo tanto que canso as pessoas e elas me dispensam_

_moonHalo: Eu falo pouco, mas normalmente elas não me escutam._

_moonHalo: Talvez falar demais não seja o problema. Eu estou aqui ainda, não?_

_moonHalo: Talvez você só não esteja falando com o público certo?_

_Triskalia: ok, esta é a primeira vez que eu fico sem fala._

Stiles estava boquiaberto. Olhou no relógio e percebeu que estava há quase duas horas conversando com aquele sujeito. E agora estava completamente desconcertado. E gostava da sensação. Se alguém o visse naquele momento, ia notar o brilho no olhar do rapaz e um sorriso que custava a caber em seu rosto.

_moonHalo: Eu vou anotar essa como uma das minhas vitórias._

_Triskalia: ponto pra vc!_

_Triskalia: acho que no fim das contas o site não estava tão errado assim com a gente._

"Com a gente"? Aquilo definitivamente era íntimo demais. Não existia "a gente", existia?

_moonHalo: É._

_Triskalia: monossílaba_

_moonHalo: Desculpe. Sim, acho que o site não estava tão errado assim sobre nós, apesar da nossa diferente de idade, e da diferença de espécies. O azar nos uniu? Algo assim..._

_moonHalo: Eu tenho de desligar. Mas foi bom conversar com você, alien._

_Triskalia: o que uns consideram azar, outros encaram como sorte_

_Triskalia: foi bom conversar com vc, velho_

_Triskalia: então, até outra hora, acho_

_moonHalo: Até outra hora, alien._

Derek desconectou, mas não conseguiu desligar o computador logo em seguida, ficou pensando sobre tudo que tinha dito durante aquela longa conversa e chegou a conclusão que foi a maior conversa que já teve em sua vida

Havia uma sensação estranha em seu peito, uma leveza. Há tanto tempo ele carregava todo o peso do mundo em seus ombros que havia esquecido como era não sentir nada sobre si. O som da sua gargalhada tinha o assustado, pois fazia tanto tempo que ele não ouvi aquele som sair de suas cordas vocais que o surpreendeu como ela veio tão fácil e tão sutilmente ao conversar com aquele desconhecido. Talvez se inscrever naquele site não tenha sido a pior ideia da sua vida, exceto pelo seu nome de usuário, é claro.


	4. Capítulo 4

O sol raiava intenso no céu de Beacon Hills, mas a mata em volta ajudava a dissipar parte do calor, tornando não só a temperatura perfeita, como também o dia. Tudo parecia tão bem que Derek tinha certeza que algo ruim iria acontecer, apesar de ele realmente não querer pensar sobre isso agora.

Levantou do colchão que vinha usando como cama nesses últimos meses e, sem se preocupar com mais nada, como roupas, escovar os dentes ou pentear o cabelo, ele saiu para uma volta matinal na floresta. Quem sabe até não conseguiria seu café da manhã?

As estranhas sensações que experimentou na noite passada ainda persistiam nele. A estranha liberdade de ter uma conversa sincera com um estranho o fez almejar por mais liberdade, o fez esquecer algumas das preocupações básicas que ele sempre tomava. Ele queria liberar o lobo em si e aproveitar todo o ar que tinha em sua volta.

Seus músculos se contraindo e relaxando, seu corpo movimentando-se como o de um animal e seu rosto modificado ao ponto de ser irreconhecível e macabro para qualquer ser humano. Sentia-se bem.

Quando voltou para casa foi diretamente tomar um banho frio, já que a casa não tinha energia para aquecimento da água. A água gelada refrescante só melhorou as sensações em seu corpo recém-exercitado. Por um instante ele achou que talvez aquele fosse realmente ser um bom dia em sua vida e que nada daria errado por pelo menos vinte e quatro horas.

Ledo engano.

Assim que se vestiu propriamente e desceu até a cozinha na intenção de tomar seu café pode ver Peter mexendo no computador, sorrindo divertido e quase malicioso para ele. Derek só esperava que ele não estivesse no tal redtube a essa hora do dia.

Seguiu até a cozinha e pegou o cereal que sempre comia, mas fazendo uma careta antipática para que seu tio nem sequer se incomodasse a incomodá-lo com comentários de como aquilo era comida para crianças, não alfa.

Quando se sentou à mesa velha, lateralmente ao seu tio ainda focado no aparato tecnológico foi recepcionado com um sorriso ainda mais malévolo e as palavras:

- Bom dia, Moonhalo.

Derek se engasgou com a colherada que tinha acabado de colocar na boca, cuspindo parte do conteúdo no chão e em seu rosto a expressão do mais profundo horror. Aliás, ainda pior, a expressão de alguém que tinha sido pego fazendo algo muito, muito vergonhoso e não tinha nenhuma desculpa para dar.

Stiles foi para a escola com um humor muito suspeito. Tamborilava, agitado, ao volante do jipe azul claro e balançava a cabeça parecendo ainda mais hiperativo que nunca. Scott a seu lado, no tradicional mal-humor-adolescente-de-manhã-de-segunda queria continuar cochilando com o rosto encostado ao vidro da janela.

- Rá! – Stiles falou alto assustando o amigo – Ali está sua pseudo-ex-namorada. Manda um beijinho, vai? Quem sabe ela retribui com aquele olhar de coelho assustado e você melhora essa cara de bunda.

Scott balançou a cabeça. Stiles estava muito esquisito desde o dia anterior. Muito mais esquisito que o normal. Deu de ombros, mas sem perceber seguiu o conselho do amigo e viu que funcionou, o jeito de Alisson ao vê-lo melhorou consideravelmente seu humor.

Mas não era exatamente o seu humor que parecia excelente aquele dia. Stiles assistiu todas as aulas. Veja bem, ele assistiu MESMO às aulas. Não apenas ficou de corpo presente mas com a cabeça em outros lugares mais emocionantes. Respondeu às questões, inclusive do professor de Química e sorriu, intimamente, quando o viu ficando chocado por ele participar da aula e ainda acertar a questão.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – Scott puxou a manga de sua camisa parecendo exasperado demais.

- O que quer dizer? – Stiles devolveu a pergunta, aturdido com o amigo.

- Você tá participando da aula. Do Sr Harris. E ainda acertou a questão! – ele parecia chocado, como se duvidasse da inteligência do amigo.

- Ué, não tem nada demais. A questão era meio óbvia, basicamente ele perguntou qual a fórmula de um coquetel molotov. Todo mundo sabe disso.

- Todo mundo não, Stiles.

O rapaz deu de ombros e tornou a olhar para o quadro, pensando que realmente nem todo mundo conhecia aquela fórmula, mas com certeza se perguntasse a moonHalo ele saberia sem pestanejar, inclusive quantas vezes sacudir o tudo de ensaio para que a mistura não estourasse em sua mão.

E se Scott já achava que seu amigo havia sido abduzido, possuído por um espírito maligno, batido a cabeça a noite e ficado completamente insano, a sensação piorou quando, após o treino de Lacrosse, ele o ouviu cantando no chuveiro. Não uma música qualquer. Ele cantava:

- Baby I can see your halo, you're my saving grace.

- Que porra é essa? – Jackson parou ao lado de Scott, a toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura.

- Nem adianta perguntar, to tentando entender desde ontem.

Isaac se juntou aos dois e ficaram os três ali, olhando o rapaz que até ensaiava uns passinhos enquanto berrava Beyonce desafinadamente. Ele desligou o chuveiro, puxou a toalha para se secar e virou, dando com os três pares de olhos inquiridores.

- O que? Não se pode mais cantar nesse vestiário não?

E ele saiu andando, passando pelos amigos enquanto secava os cabelos, ainda cantarolando "halo, halo, halo..."


	5. Capítulo 5

- Matchmaker? - Peter questionou sério - Eu esperava mais de você, querido sobrinho.

Com o decorrer do dia Derek acreditou que o pior já tinha acontecido e que provavelmente ele teria de matar Peter (de novo). O maldito tinha tido acesso ao seu maldito perfil, por meios que Derek não fazia ideia, e não conseguia passar por ele sem usar o "apelido carinhoso" para chamá-lo.

Ele manteve sua irritação sob controle quase o dia inteiro, até que no fim da tarde, enquanto estava na varanda, seus olhos brilharam vermelhos, seus dentes se expandiram imediatamente e no segundo seguinte voltou ao normal. Olhou para todas as direções vendo a floresta tornando-se alaranjada com a chegada do crepúsculo. Seu olfato captando coisas que um humano jamais perceberia, assim como sua audição.

- Há algo aqui. - ele afirmou para o nada. Sua intenção era avisar seu tio, mas o homem havia saído minutos atrás sem dar maiores explicações.

Pegou o celular e discou para seus pupilos, avisando que eles deviam vir com extrema rapidez e tomar cuidado por onde passavam, pois algo havia ultrapassado as barreiras de seu território.

Os três adolescentes chegaram quase juntos usando suas jaquetas de couro combinadas, como se fossem integrantes de alguma boy band, e excitados com a possibilidade de conseguir um pouco de ação, bom, ao menos Erica pensava assim. Boyd parecia não se importar com a situação mais do que o necessário e Isaac ouvia cada uma das palavras de Derek com extrema atenção.

Depois de ordens de Derek para se manterem juntos e atentos, os quatro seguiram para a mata, distanciando-se a longas passadas da proteção das sombras da mansão em direção às sombras cada vez mais escuras por entre as árvores.

Todos estavam transformados: focinhos, orelhas, presas, olhos e garras. Andavam em um ritmo rápido e tentando captar qualquer movimentação estranha nos arredores. Algo no instinto de Derek o avisava que perigo vinha pela frente, mas em uma vida como a sua, perigo era uma constante impossível de ser cancelada.

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! - um grito agudo e histérico soou do meio da quase completa escuridão.

- Por ali! - Erica gritou e correu em direção ao local.

- Erica, não! - Derek praticamente rosnou, mas a garota já estava a metros de distância e longe do alcance da visão do alpha. - Merda.

- O que faremos? - Isaac perguntou.

- Esperamos. - ele respondeu.

- E a menina que ouvimos gritar? Ela parece ter se sido ferida! E se Erica se ferir também? Ou se ela se encontrar com a criatura? Derek, nós temos que ajudá-la. - Isaac pediu preocupado.

- Se nós corrermos iremos nos perder um do outro. A única garota perdida aqui é Erica. A criatura irá nos desviar do nosso caminho.

- Não vamos sequer uivar para Erica saber para onde voltar? - Boyd interferiu pela primeira vez.

- Não. Essa criatura sabe imitar vozes, se nós uivarmos uma só vez, ela será capaz de uivar de volta. Se nós usarmos nossas vozes para chamá-la, a criatura usará nossas vozes para confundi-la.

- Então você sabe com o que estamos lidando?

- Sim.

- E sabe como matar isso?

- Sim. - Derek sorriu confiante lembrando-se da conversa do dia anterior.

- E o que nós temos que fazer?

- Voltar para a mansão. - ele disse já se virando.

- E vamos deixar Erica sozinha aqui para morrer? - Isaac perguntou de novo.

- Ela não será morta. Essa criatura gosta de manter a comida viva por dias. Além do mais, nossas garras não terão nenhum efeito. Tudo o que nos resta fazer é voltar. E rápido. - Derek disse entre-dentes, descontente com a relutância do rapaz em não confiar que Derek jamais abandonaria alguém do seu bando para a morte.

- Derek! Derek! - enquanto andavam ouviram a voz da adolescente gritar por eles, pedindo por socorro.

Isaac olhava para Derek aflito, querendo seguir a voz da amiga e tentando acreditar em Derek ao mesmo tempo. Deus, mas os gritos pareciam tão suplicantes e tão próximos. Ele tinha a impressão de que se se virasse iria encontrar a moça atrás dele. Resolveu olhar para trás por um segundo e sua visão captou algo se movimentando com tanta rapidez quando qualquer lobisomem teria.

- Erica! - ele exclamou. E foi tudo que Boyd e Derek ouviram do garoto antes de notar que ele tinha desaparecido por completo, deixando apenas um pequeno traço de sangue fresco no local.

Boyd ameaçou seguir o cheiro do sangue do rapaz que estava tão livído e próximo a eles, espalhado por entre terra e folhas. Derek o parou, segurando seu ombro com mais força do que o necessário talvez.

- O único jeito de salvá-los é voltando para a mansão. - ele afirmou sério e esperou alguns instantes até ver que o garoto tinha a total intenção de acompanhá-lo de volta.

Quando chegaram lá Derek conferiu o sinal de seu celular e discou o conhecido número de Scott.

- Scott?

- O que foi, Derek? Eu tenho dever de casa para fazer.

- Um Wendigo invadiu o meu território e ele capturou Erica e Isaac.

- O que? Como você deixou isso acontecer? - ele exasperou-se, mesmo sem ter ideia do que seja um wendigo, mas se Derek havia ligado, boa coisa não devia ser.

- Fique quieto e me ouça: precisaremos de ingredientes para um coquetel molotov.

- O que é isso? Eu acho que já ouvi isso em algum lugar...

- Faça assim, ligue para o Stiles. Ele vai saber o que fazer e mesmo que não souber, vai arrumar um jeito de descobrir. Diga que eu tenho garrafas suficientes, ele só precisa trazer os ingredientes. E isqueiros. - o lobisomem finalizou a ligação.

- Esse é o seu plano? Ligar para o Scott para ele ligar para o Stiles?

Derek olhou desgostoso para Boyd. Estava severamente irritado por nenhum dos seus betas parecer lhe dar ouvidos. Ele podia não ser o melhor alpha que já existiu, porém os membros do seu bando não o ajudavam em nada para melhorar essa imagem.

- Se você quiser ir lutar contra um Wendigo só com as suas garras, sinta-se à vontade. - Derek ironizou enquanto esperava pelos dois adolescentes chegarem.

Se Scott achou que fosse ser difícil convencer Stiles a descobrir como fazer aquele tal coquetel, estava muito enganado. É claro que o rapaz resmungou um pouco por ter que sair de perto do computador, mas a chance de invadir o laboratório do Sr. Harris e roubar substancias químicas era tentadora.

Stiles não precisou de mais de cinco minutos para arrombar a porta da escola e menos tempo ainda para entrar no laboratório de química. Sorria satisfeito consigo, percebendo que suas habilidades marginais estavam melhorando e pensando que seria engraçado contar isso ao novo amigo virtual: "o que fez hoje a noite?", "Ah, nada demais, arrombei umas portas e explodi umas coisas".

Meia hora depois aceleravam o jipe azul em direção á mansão dos Hale. Stiles pisava fundo no acelerador e fazia curvas fechadas e perigosas.

- Isso é engraçado: eu arrombo portas, roubo coisas, dirijo feito um louco com ingredientes que podem nos fazer explodir dentro do carro e o lobisomem poderoso é você.

- Pare de reclamar, Stiles!

- Não estou reclamando, estou apenas fazendo uma observação perspicaz. O que seria de seu bando sem o meu cérebro?

O sorriso sacana dele indicava que realmente ali não havia reclamação. Estacionaram ruidosamente diante da casa decrépita e o rosto do motorista se iluminou quando avistou as inúmeras garrafas que Derek dispunha na varanda, próximas ao lugar onde Peter, que já havia voltado para casa e observava quieto a agitação, havia sentado.

- Perfeito! – falou o adolescente dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro do alfa e depois deu um passo para trás, assustado com o olhar, sempre ameaçador, que recebeu. – Vou, er, começar a preparar tudo.

Ele misturava cuidadosamente cada ingrediente numa única grande tigela e depois despejou um pouco da fórmula em cada garrafa: oito no total.

- Agora os pedaços de pano – ele pediu humilde, para o alfa.

- Pedaços de... – Derek se irritou. Consigo mesmo daquela vez, tinha esquecido completamente do último detalhe.

- Você não esqueceu o pavio, esqueceu? Precisamos de pano, pra conduzir a chama do isqueiro até o conteúdo da garrafa. – Stiles explicou.

E vendo que ninguém tomava iniciativa ele mesmo tirou a camisa de flanela que usava e tentou, em vão, rasgar a peça de roupa.

- Ah merda! Vocês têm garras, poderiam pelo menos cortar isso aqui. – agora Scott percebeu que ele estava irritado.

- Deixa que eu faço isso – Derek assumiu seu controle de alfa e, em vez de rasgar a blusa do garoto, dilacerou a própria camiseta preta em segundos, passando às mãos brancas e, agora levemente trêmulas de Stile, as tiras de pano que ele precisava.

- Isso – ele respirou fundo e pigarreou – deve servir.

Depois de tudo finalmente pronto, Derek pegou uma das garrafas e conduziu a explicação. Andariam em duplas pela floresta. A criatura que caçavam imitava vozes e sons, confundindo os caminhos, seu objetivo era único: capturar o máximo possível de criaturas para estocar comida.

- Um wendigo? – perguntou Stiles que até então não tinha entendido o que era, Scott havia falado que iam caçar um "hestingo" – Ótimo, ele tem predileção por carne humana, por isso não se contenta com animais e... – ele parou de falar, compreendendo no olhar do alfa o que lhe ia em mente. – Legal! Já entendi. Para variar eu sou a isca.

Scott olhou enfezado para Derek, mostrando os dentes e as garras. Não lhe agradava a ideia de expor seu melhor amigo a um monstro não amistoso comedor de gente.

- Socorro! Por favor, me ajudem! – a voz de Erica soou perto e desesperada.

- Ele sabe que estamos aqui e que queremos ataca-lo. – Derek disse segurando com mais força o pulso firme de Boyd.

E antes que qualquer um pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Stiles puxou uma de suas mãos e enfiou a garra de um dos dedos no braço descoberto, fazendo um furo profundo de onde escorreram algumas boas gotas de sangue.

- Stiles! – Scott berrou, assustado com a expressão do amigo.

- Eu vou ser isca, Scott. De um jeito ou do outro. Prefiro fazer isso consciente. Agora pronto, vou dar dez passos em direção à floresta e tenho certeza que antes do oitavo ele me pega sem que vocês vejam. O cheiro de sangue humano vai atrai-lo ainda mais. E aposto que vocês também vão me localizar mais fácil. – ele andou pelo grupo passando seu braço ensanguentado nas mãos de cada lobisomem e abaixando a voz continuou – Não se esqueçam, Wendigos gostam de cavernas, dutos abandonados, minas, locais escuros e protegidos de alguma forma, ideais para hibernar. Se souber de algo assim nos arredores, Derek, é para lá que ele vai me levar. E prestem atenção aos gritos, eu só vou chama-los em ordem alfabética se precisar de ajuda. Primeiro de frente para trás e depois de trás para frente. Ignorem gritos aleatórios. Hora de ir.

Ele deu as costas e caminhou para a escuridão. Um, dois, três passos. Virou para trás e fez uma expressão que parecia um sorriso apavorado. Quatro, cinco, seis e ele respirou fundo, apertando o braço machucado pela garra de Derek, se certificando que o corte não cicatrizasse ainda. Sete, e o grito dele ecoou pela mata, sem que ninguém conseguisse dizer de onde o ataque surgira e para onde a criatura seguia com o rapaz.

- Isso foi corajoso. Estúpido, mas corajoso. – Peter Hale comentou, ainda sentado nos degraus da varanda atrás do resto do bando.

Scott lhe lançou um olhar furioso e avançou para Derek:

- Temos que buscar o Stiles. Isso não é justo!

- Eu sei que não é. E nós vamos busca-lo. Vivo.

Derek levou a mão até o focinho comprido e bem treinado e inspirou o aroma do sangue do rapaz. Tinha um odor ferroso, doce e carregado de um tom de adrenalina que a vontade do alfa por um mínimo instante foi lamber os dedos. Controlou-se com toda força que pode e farejou o ar.

Depois deu um salto e tratou a correr sentido leste da floresta. Seus pensamentos passavam zumbindo enquanto ouvia os passos do resto do bando atrás de si. Pensava na coragem de Stiles e no risco que ele corria, pensava na ideia inteligente de deixar o sangue para ter um rastro mais forte a ser seguido. Na estratégia de gritar os nomes em ordem alfabética. Não podia deixar que nada acontecesse a ele.

"Wendigos gostam de cavernas, dutos abandonados, minas, locais escuros e protegidos de alguma forma, ideais para hibernar" a voz do rapaz ecoava em sua cabeça. Sabia exatamente onde o encontraria: a entrada do antigo mausoléu do monastério que existira naquela propriedade no início do século XIX. Já havia ido até a entrada do mausoléu com sua irmã que o desafiara a ir até a lápide do último padre do local, mas ele não teve coragem. Achava que ali tinha um cheiro ruim.

Agora sabia que cheiro era aquele. Estava tão concentrado que não ouvia mais o som dos outros ou qualquer ruído que o monstro fizesse para tirar-lhe o foco.

Alcançou a entrada do mausoléu, oportunamente coberta por troncos e folhas. Desceu os degraus de pedra úmida com cautela. Andava tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível.

O cheiro ali era insuportável, quase não conseguia distinguir o aroma de Stiles junto a toda aquela mistura de umidade, podridão e sangue. Muito sangue.

Derek mais sentiu Scott se aproximando por trás e fez um gesto para que diminuísse a marcha. Indicando com o queixo uma divisão de passagens à frente, tomou o caminho da esquerda e deixou o outro lobisomem com o da direita.

Aguçou os ouvidos. Distinguiu corações disparados logo a frente. Pegou a garrafa com o coquetel molotov e buscou o isqueiro no bolso da calça, sentindo-se desesperado quando percebeu que não o havia trazido.

Que porra estava acontecendo aquele dia? Mordeu o lábio com força, quase ferindo a si mesmo. Uma voz em seu subconsciente disse que quando se tratava de Stiles, ele costumava esquecer o óbvio, mas ele não deu ouvidos a ela justamente porque nesse momento, ouviu um gemido.

Um gemido de dor, acompanhado de um soluço feminino.

- Não! – o berro de Erica ecoou nos corredores do mausoléu.

Derek estancou, achando que se tratava de mais um truque do Wendigo, mas o gemido de dor abafado que ouviu em seguida vindo da mesma direção indicaram que não era um truque. Alguém estava sendo machucado, e não era a lupina.

Aproximou-se do local de onde os sons saíam e estancou. Isaac e Erica estavam pendurados, amarrados pelos braços. O rapaz parecia inconsciente, muito machucado. Erica, por sua vez, tinha os olhos arregalados e lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo seu rosto, enquanto encarava o lado oposto da sala.

O alfa entrou no cômodo e perdeu o controle com o que viu. Além de uma pilha de ossos humanos amontoados a um canto, o wendigo se entretinha em aumentar com uma das garras o corte no braço de Stiles e já abria a boca repleta de dentes sujos para morder o local.

Sem pensar ele saltou por cima do wendigo que soltou Stiles e se virou contra o lobisomem. Os dois se engalfinharam, Derek a princípio levando vantagem pelo elemento surpresa, mas logo estavam em pé de igualdade, já que o monstro era mais alto, muito ágil e se esquivava com facilidade das investidas do alfa.

Scott e Boyd foram atraídos para o local pelo barulho da luta e chegaram no momento em que o monstro caía sobre as costas de Derek, derrubando-o ao chão e mordendo um pedaço de suas costas. A mordida arrancou um pedaço considerável de carne e fez o wendigo se distrair, confuso entre continuar se defendendo ou mastigar a carne em sua boca.

Foi o suficiente para que Derek recuperasse um pouco de força e empurrasse o monstro para o fim do corredor oposto e gritar para que Scott ou Boyd lançassem o coquetel molotov no wendigo. Os dois atenderam ao pedido e o monstro explodiu em meio às chamas.

Derek caiu de joelhos, ainda conseguindo se certificar de que Stiles respirava, antes de perder a consciência.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi tudo tão rápido que não passou de um borrão na memória de Stiles. Scott correndo pra ele, desamarrando suas mãos e pés, enrolando um pedaço de pano em seu machucado. Boyd soltando Erica, depois Isaac. Entregando o rapaz inconsciente para que Erica carregasse e ajudando Scott a levantar Derek e arrastá-lo de volta para a mansão.

Scott pegou as chaves do jipe e colocou Derek e Stiles no banco traseiro, dirigindo para a clinica e ligando para Deaton pedindo ajuda.

Deaton deu alguns pontos no ferimento de Stiles, disse que ele não corria nenhum risco, mas Derek precisaria ficar em observação. Scott se ofereceu para levar o amigo em casa eles seguiram por todo o caminho em silêncio.

- Ei cara, você foi, tipo, incrível lá e... – Scott começou a falar quando estacionaram diante da casa dos Stilinski.

- Por favor, Scott. Eu só quero entrar e dormir. E se possível esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu.

- Ok, eu sei como você...

- Oh, não. Não diga isso, porque você não sabe. Eu vou passar um mês com camisa de manga comprida pro meu pai não ver os pontos, pelo menos até arrumar alguma desculpa de lacrosse para ele. Eu vou sonhar uns seis meses com os olhos famintos daquele monstro magrelo olhando pro meu braço como se fosse a coxa do peru no dia de ação de graças e vou ter que tomar uns 15 banhos e usar todo o sabonete de casa pra tentar tirar de mim o cheiro de podridão que saía da boca dele. Então, só me deixe quieto, ok?

Scott balançou a cabeça concordando, deu um aceno com a cabeça quando viu o amigo entrar e trancar a porta e correu de volta para a clínica, para saber como Derek estava se recuperando.


	6. Capítulo 6

- Eu estou bem. - Derek disse petulante após acordar na clínica flashs do ocorrido indo e vindo em sua cabeça.

- Você não parece bem. - Erica respondeu de volta com a sobrancelha arqueada e os braços cruzados olhando para o ferimento cicatrizando lentamente na pele do lobisomem.

- Onde estão os outros? O que aconteceu? - ele se pôs sentado sobre a mesa metálica e fez uma careta de dor, que se esforçou para controlar em vão.

- Você não devia estar se mexendo, Derek. A mordida causou um estrago profundo e afetou parte do seu poder de cura. - Deaton explicou com seus olhos calmos - Eu fiz uma mistura de ervas para ajudar a acelerar a cura de dentro pra fora, mas ainda vai levar algumas horas.

- Onde estão os outros? - ele perguntou aparentemente ignorando as palavras do veterinário, mas sem fazer nenhum movimento após o aviso - Scott e Stiles, onde estão eles?

- Eles estão bem. Deaton suturou o braço do Stiles e Scott foi levá-lo até em casa. - Erica respondeu de prontidão.

- Estão todos bem? - ele perguntou de maneira seca para os seus três betas encolhidos na pequena sala, tentando não parecer tão preocupado, mas falhando. Os três acenaram positivamente, preferindo não dizer nada no momento.

Derek os mandou embora e disse que Deaton poderia ir também, ele voltaria para casa e ficaria lá até melhorar. O veterinário recusou, disse que o deixaria em observação por mais algumas horas antes de liberá-lo para sair por aí se machucando novamente. O lobisomem rosnou, no entanto, o ato não teve nenhum efeito no homem, que apenas sorriu e acompanhou os adolescentes até a porta.

No momento em que saiam Scott estava voltando ao local.

- Ele está bem já? - o garoto perguntou.

- Tão bem que já nos expulsou porque temos escola amanhã e não deveríamos perder tantas aulas sem motivo. Você sabe como ele é cabeça dura. - a garota disse a última frase um pouquinho mais alto, certificando-se de que o alpha a ouviria.

- Eu queria falar com ele. - Scott mais pediu do que afirmou.

- Por que você não faz isso amanhã, Scott? Vocês estão todos cansados e Derek ainda não está completamente recuperado. - Deaton disse suavemente, mas todos ali sabiam que havia uma ordem implícita naquelas palavras.

Scott acabou por oferecer carona aos membros do bando e levou cada um até sua casa, depois passou no hospital e buscou sua mãe, apesar de ela ter insistido que seu turno acabaria muito tarde e ele não precisaria ficar acordado para ir buscá-la.

Deaton voltou para a sala onde seu paciente o esperava sentado e com uma expressão vazia da qual o veterinário conseguia retirar alguns sentimentos intensos sendo escondidos.

- Stiles ficará bem. Ele não vai se curar tão rápido como você e talvez perder alguns treinos de lacrosse, mas nada que ele não possa suportar. Nenhum risco que ele não tenha aceitado correr, pelo que eu soube.

- Eu o pus em perigo. Eu pus todo o bando em perigo. - ele olhou friamente para o homem, que sorriu.

- Pelo que eu ouvi, você também salvou todos eles.

- Era o meu dever.

- Você se atirou no Wendigo para salvar o Stiles. O ferimento dele poderia ser bem pior se você não o tivesse feito.

- Ele só estava lá porque eu o convenci a servir de isca.

- Você põe muito peso sobre seus ombros, Derek. Talvez você devesse tentar dividir um pouco dessas coisas com alguém.

- Eu não irei a um psicólogo.

- E quem disse alguma coisa sobre psicólogos? - ele estava de frente para o lobisomem - Confie em alguém Derek. É isso que você precisa. Confiar em alguém o suficiente para dividir o peso sobre os seus ombros.

Derek virou o rosto e novamente pareceu ignorar o conselho gentil do homem, apesar de sua mente ter ido quase instantaneamente para a conversa que tinha dito no dia interior. Talvez Derek não tivesse sido sincero sobre o que ele fazia para sobreviver, mas essa foi a única mentira que ele contou ao garoto. Todas as suas outras palavras foram sinceras, algumas nem eram importantes, e mesmo assim ele se abriu para o desconhecido mais do que para qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida.

Stiles não sabia bem o que esperar do dia. A segunda que havia começado tão bem, tinha terminado com seu oferecimento insano para a morte. Dirigiu quieto para a escola, passou pelos corredores do colégio sem cumprimentar ninguém e se jogou em sua carteira de qualquer jeito.

Scott chegou querendo puxar assunto, mas o rapaz apenas deitou a cabeça sobre os braços e não respondeu a nenhuma das tentativas de conversação do amigo.

Sua voz só foi ouvida durante a aula de química quando o Sr. Harris chamou diretamente pelo rapaz perguntando sobre uma reação de ácido sulfúrico.

- Não sei. – ele disse sem se abalar, encarando o professor.

- Não sabe?

- Não.

- O senhor Stilinski diz que não sabe mesmo depois da sua brilhante participação na última aula. Como o senhor pode ser tão brilhante em um dia e tão obtuso logo em seguida?

- Da mesma maneira que o senhor parece ser curiosamente brilhante em química e totalmente obtuso em boa educação ou relações pessoais.

Scott arregalou os olhos e se encolheu na cadeira. A experiência de quase morte deve ter afetado o adolescente mais do que ele supunha.

- O senhor gostaria de dar um passeio na sala do diretor, senhor Stilinski?

- Não é uma das minhas vontades no momento, Sr. Harris, mas se o senhor não se encontra em um bom momento para defender seu ponto de vista com uma argumentação justa, tendo que para obter um pseudo-respeito da sala usar de métodos de imposição através de outras autoridades, então, eu vou.

E deixando o professor, e toda a sala, de boca aberta, Stiles reuniu seu material e foi para a sala do diretor.

A postura segura de si que o rapaz não costumava ter o livrou de uma detenção e arrancou algumas risadas do diretor da escola. Como punição, apenas uma advertência a ser assinada pelo pai do garoto.

O resto do dia foi de puro silêncio. Sem piadas, sem falatório, sem nenhum sinal de sarcasmo por parte do rapaz. Quando as aulas acabaram, Jackson alcançou Scott no corredor, agarrando-o pela camisa:

- Não faço ideia do que aconteceu, mas se vira para consertar o seu amigo.

- Por que se preocupa com ele?

- Não me preocupo com ele, me preocupo com o time. E se ele vai entrar no vestiário amanhã, prefiro que seja rebolando como a Beyonce do que com essa cara de bunda.

Stiles não esperou ninguém, não ofereceu carona para Scott, nada. Só pensava em chegar em casa, tomar os remédios que Deaton lhe passou e entrar na internet. Quem sabe tivesse a sorte de encontrar moonHalo para conversar. Alguém que fosse capaz de falar com ele sem mencionar nada que pudesse morder, envenenar, ou sair de um livro mítico e provocar dor e sofrimento.

Seu pai ainda estava na delegacia e ele apreciou o silencio da casa vazia por um tempo, enquanto preparava algo para comer. Subiu as escadas mastigando um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim, ligou o computador e ficou esperando.

Dez minutos, meia hora, duas horas. Nada dele aparecer. Nenhuma mensagem, nenhum sinal de vida. E se o rapaz se achava completamente arrasado com os acontecimentos da noite anterior, naquele momento a solidão foi mais difícil ainda de aguentar.

Levantou irritado da frente do computador, chutou a cadeira e se jogou na cama, fazendo uma careta de dor com a fisgada dos pontos no braço. Esticou o braço sadio para pegar o controle do som e apagou a luz, para esconder de si mesmo que precisava chorar.

Sobrecarregado. Essa era a palavra que definia seus sentimentos naquele instante. Uma palavra que ele achava pesada demais para um rapaz de apenas 17 anos. Mas ele já havia passado por mais coisas do que não só a maioria dos colegas de escola, mas a maioria das pessoas em geral.

E passado por tudo isso sozinho. Sem ter com quem discutir, dividir, compartilhar mesmo que fosse um momento de silêncio e compreensão. Em geral não deixava seus sentimentos aflorarem, com medo de um novo ataque de pânico.

Mas desde sua conversa com o estranho no site de relacionamentos é que começou a pensar se suas crises de pânico não eram apenas medo da solidão. Nenhum de seus amigos havia perdido a mãe. Bom, Scott não tinha o pai, Jackson foi adotado. Mas nenhum deles viu a mãe definhar dia após dia, lutando contra uma doença sem cura. Não viram a dor que ela tanto se esforçava para esconder quando ele estava por perto. Não escutou os gemidos a noite mesmo quando conseguia adormecer. Não presenciou as crises de vômito provocadas pela quimioterapia. O cabelo tão lindo caindo aos poucos, a pele ficando pálida e ressecada. E o vazio no olhar de seu pai quando ela não resistiu mais.

No entanto, no último domingo, ele finalmente havia encontrado alguém que havia passado por uma dor parecida. O estranho havia perdido a irmã e o modo como ele falou demonstrou bem a semelhança da dor e do vazio que sentiam.

Agora, tudo o que ele mais queria era sentir solidariedade. O que ele mais queria era o impossível.

Acordou com uma ressaca emocional tão intensa que parecia que ele havia bebido litros do uísque mais barato do mundo. Sua cabeça doía, sua boca tinha um gosto amargo mesmo após escovar os dentes umas três vezes. Tomou alguns comprimidos e dirigiu para a escola sem a mínima vontade de olhar para a cara de ninguém.

Seu estado de humor parecia deteriorar e nem mesmo a orientadora da escola conseguiu arrancar dele qualquer palavra.

- Não sei como te ajudar, Stiles. – ela disse em voz baixa no fim da "sessão".

- Não sei se alguém pode. – ele fazia esforço para não se deixar levar.

- Se quiser, posso pedir o encaminhamento para seu psicólogo e ele voltar a te receitar a medicação que utilizou quando sua mãe...

- Não! – ele interrompeu de maneira brusca. – Nada de remédios. Isso passa. Não é a primeira vez, então eu sei... Sempre passa.

Ele deu de ombros, pegou a mochila no chão, largada ao lado de sua cadeira e saiu da sala. Foi atrás de Scott, deixou as chaves do jipe com ele e disse que precisava caminhar, para espanto do amigo e do resto do time, quando ele disse que não treinaria.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo caminhou e nem quais caminhos pegou. Um pouco na cidade, um pouco no parque, perto da mansão de Derek. Apenas percebeu que só chegou em casa ao anoitecer e seu jipe já estava estacionado na garagem e as chaves jogadas pela janela, caídas no chão do quarto.

Ligou novamente o computador e mais uma vez se viu sozinho. Sozinho na vida real e virtual. Sentia-se tão fodido emocionalmente que sem pensar, clicou sobre o nome moonHalo e mandou uma mensagem mesmo ele estando off line:

_Triskalia: Vc já se sentiu ridículo? Por esperar demais das pessoas perto de vc? É como eu estou me sentindo. Eu estou sempre esperando que meus amigos façam por mim o que eu faço por eles. Que se preocupem comigo como me preocupo com eles. Que tentem cuidar de mim como eu cuido deles. E eu só me fodo. E estes dias têm sido ainda mais ridículos porque eu simplesmente não estou me importando com ninguém e, olha que engraçado, ninguém parece sequer notar. E aí, o que é ainda mais ridículo, é que eu esperava te encontrar aqui em algum momento para ter alguém que eu tinha certeza que ia me entender, mesmo que metade das coisas que eu diga nunca faça sentido. Mas se eu já sou ridículo na vida real, é óbvio que eu seria ridículo na vida virtual. E é provável que vc nunca mais apareça. E eu vou ficar com essa sensação de perda ecoando dentro de mim._

Ele apertou o enter e ficou olhando a tela, relendo umas quinze vezes o que tinha acabado de escrever. Não se arrependia. Quais as chances daquela pessoa ler sua mensagem?


	7. Capítulo 7

Pela manhã Deaton fez questão de levá-lo até a mansão abandonada. Não que Derek não tivesse protestado, mas aparentemente o homem não tinha medo dele. Aliás, nada mais assustador do que alguém que sorri sinceramente enquanto você o ameaça.

- Já está bom aqui. - ele falou já abrindo a porta do carro desacelerando.

- Lembre-se do que eu disse. - o veterinário disse ao parar o carro e enquanto Derek se forçava para fora dele.

- Descanso por pelo menos vinte e quatro horas. Eu ouvi.

- Não isso, Derek. A outra coisa.

Derek apenas fez uma careta desgostosa em resposta e andou até sua casa. Deparando-se com seu tio sentado na mesa mexendo no computador e tendo uma lembrança indesejável daquela mesma cena.

- Comecei a pensar que você tinha decidido morar na floresta. - ele comentou sorrindo irônico.

- Por que você não nos ajudou ontem a noite? - Derek enraiveceu-se.

- Eu? Ora, porque eu tinha compromissos mais interessantes. Não é só você que tem pretendentes, Moonhalo. - o sorriso alargou-se.

- Você arriscou a vida do bando por causa de um encontro? - Derek tinha os olhos tão arregalados e as sobrancelhas tão arqueadas que parecia ter saído de um desenho animado.

- Prioridades. Sabe como é. - ele deu de ombros - Além do mais, ninguém estava correndo risco. Wendigos não gostam muito de carne de lobisomem. A morte deles seria rápida assim que ele descobrisse que não são mais humanos. Ou ele poderia até libertá-los, quem sabe?

Raiva.

Talvez nenhuma palavra conseguisse capturar os sentimentos de Derek tão bem quanto essa. Não só agora, não só devido a esse momento e não só por causa do seu tio. Todo o seu sangue corria baseado nesse sentimento, na sensação de que se o mundo inteiro explodisse ele ficaria satisfeito em explodi-lo novamente, apenas para tentar aliviar parte do que sentia.

Ele não precisava se curar, ele queria que a dor continuasse. Porque dor física era a única coisa capaz de controlar a raiva dentro de si. Ele havia sido estúpido e imprudente novamente para com o seu bando. E ele tinha, por dois segundos, acreditado que seu tio teria alguma utilidade naquele bando e por isso não o matou (de novo).

No entanto a verdade era clara, ele era fraco e sentimental demais para isso. Ele não conseguiria derramar mais sangue da sua família sobre o solo de Beacon Hills. Da última vez que o matou ele tinha todas as justificativas: ele precisava se tornar o alpha, precisava acabar com todas as mortes, precisava tirar o foco dos Argent dele. Agora, se ele o matasse, seria apenas por prazer. E um prazer ao qual ele não poderia ceder, ou não haveria mais volta.

Subiu as escadas ignorando o olhar de seu tio. Precisava se controlar, precisava tirar de sua cabeça todos esses pensamentos. Talvez o veterinário não estivesse tão fora de sua mente assim, talvez ele realmente ficaria melhor se desabafasse ou se pelo menos conseguisse parar de pensar em todos os seus fracassos repetidamente.

E mais uma vez se pegou lembrando do desconhecido online e de como ele tinha conseguido tirar dele coisas que talvez só Laura fosse capaz. Como um total estranho o fazia se sentir seguro o suficiente?

Essa era a resposta: um total estranho. Alguém que ele não conhecia e provavelmente nunca conheceria. Alguém que nunca o conheceria, nunca saberia quem ele realmente é. Alguém que não poderia traí-lo, magoá-lo ou enchê-lo de raiva, porque ele não era uma presença real, física.

Oh, merda. Mas seu tio havia estragado isso para ele também. Ele nunca mais usaria aquele computador amaldiçoado para mais nada. Absolutamente mais nada. As capacidades do seu tio com tecnologia eram muito perigosas e não deveriam ser subestimadas.

Ele então se deitou no colchão velho e afogou-se em todos os sentimentos que mantinha borbulhando em seu peito, mas nunca os deixava sair. Ele apenas continuou ali durante as vinte e quatro horas seguintes, fermentando sua raiva, repassando em sua mente o que ele deveria ter feito para evitar todos os acontecimentos drásticos da noite passada e de sua vida em geral.

No dia seguinte Derek se levantou, sentindo-se completamente curado e tendo aprendido a lição de nunca mais caçar um Wendigo sem molotov e sem camisa. Não era uma boa combinação.

Agradeceu mentalmente ao não ver seu tio por nenhum lugar da casa, mas preferiu não o chamar, assim caso ele estivesse próximo de casa, Derek pelo menos não precisaria ver o rosto dele tão cedo.

Para sua tristeza, logo Peter estava entrando em casa com várias compras e cantarolando alguma música antiga do Bon Jovi. Derek instintivamente sentia que deveria voltar para o seu quarto e se trancar lá por mais vinte e quatro horas... Ou talvez um ano? Quem sabe se ele deixasse tudo para lá as coisas iriam melhorar. Parecia que era a intromissão dele que as tornava cada vez pior.

- Olá, Derek. - ele pôs as sacolas sobre a mesa. Derek apenas o encarou. - Ora, vejo que ainda estamos de mau humor. Não conseguiu nenhum encontro decente ainda? Nem com 97% de chance de dar certo? Acho que o amor não é para todos, não é mesmo? - o homem cutucava a ferida, mas parecia não se dar conta disso. Ou escondia muito bem as suas intenções.

- Por que você não cuida da sua vida, Peter?

- Ora, porque você está usando o meu computador para ter uma vida. A culpa não é minha! Você salvou sua senha, não apagou seu histórico e eu não pude controlar minha curiosidade em saber o que você andava fazendo no meu computador, não é mesmo, Moonhalo? Aliás, não sabia que você era fã da Beyoncé. Mulher talentosíssima, não? - ele saiu do local e levou todo seu cinismo junto consigo.

Derek não queria mais comer. A única coisa que queria era bater em algo tão forte e por tanto tempo até sua raiva passar. Será que ele não podia ter sequer um bom dia? Apenas um? Ou ele teria que matar todos em Beacon Hills para conseguir um dia de paz?

Saiu enraivecido - por pouco sua boca não estava espumando, na verdade - e foi para a floresta. Socando com força o tronco de diversas árvores e urrando enquanto seguia sem rumo.

Havia sangue e ossos quebrados se curando em sua mão, sua expressão era dura e seu olhar impenetrável. Sentia-se cego pela sua própria raiva. Céus, se continuasse assim ele iria se transformar em Peter. Iria se perder em vingança e no desejo insano por sangue vertendo de veias recém-dilaceradas. Ele precisava de ajuda, realmente precisava. Mas isso contrastava com o seu pequeno problema de confiança. Afinal, ele não confiava sequer em sua própria sombra para fazer algo bem feito ou para dividir o que sentia.

Foda-se. Era isso. Ele iria comprar um computador, aprender a mexer propriamente, escondê-lo em lugar muito seguro e, caso ele não conseguisse coragem suficiente para desabafar sua dor com seu novo amigo virtual, ao menos conseguiria rir de alguma coisa e se impedir de cometer um genocídio.

Derek ligou o camaro e acelerou com toda a potência que seu carro tinha para oferecer. Dirigiu-se até a primeira loja de aparatos tecnológicos que encontrou e estacionou em grande estilo.

Entrou na loja e chamou atenção pela combinação de jaqueta de couro, roupas escuras, mãos com manchas de sangue e a falta de expressão, como se estivesse prestes a realizar uma missão muito difícil.

- Eu preciso de um computador. - ele falou sério, quase ordenando, ao atendente magricela de menos de vinte anos.

- Você tem alguma preferência por marca?

- Eu só preciso que seja um computador.

- Okay. - o garoto não sabia se seria assaltado ou morto, mas o homem a sua frente parecia sério.

- Notebook ou PC?

- Notebook.

- Bom, nós temos vários modelos. Aliás chegaram novos modelos ontem da Sony e da Toshiba e nós temos todos os clássicos da Apple.

- Eu só quero um computador. Qualquer um. - Derek sentia-se confuso.

- Eu posso pelo menos saber para que você irá usá-lo para eu não te vender o computador errado?

- Não é da sua conta. - ele ficou sério - Só me dê um computador. - seu tom era de ameaç expressão assassina em seu rosto fez o rapaz ir e voltar do estoque com um notebook novinho dentro da caixa em menos de um minuto.

- Aqui está. Como você vai pagar? - o rapaz perguntou aflito, pensando que se isso fosse um filme de ação e esse cara o bandido, esse seria o momento em que ele tiraria uma arma escondida e iria matá-lo dizendo que ele não iria pagar para depois sair normalmente da loja.

Para a surpresa do rapaz, Derek tirou do bolso um cartão de banco e disse, ainda sem expressão enquanto o entregava: "Débito". Marcus, o vendedor, sabia que tinha no dia de hoje a história que iria contar para os seus netos "como ele sobreviveu ao ataque do exterminador do futuro latino".

Derek digitou sua senha, pegou seu novo computador e seguiu para fora da loja. Ótimo, parte número um completada, agora só faltava encontrar um lugar que pegasse a internet sem fio e que fosse longe o suficiente de seu tio. Para sua sorte havia uma cafeteria oferecendo wireless grátis para os clientes a duas quadras da loja.

Ele entrou no lugar e ligou o aparelho, só depois notando que todos do local o estavam encarando. E levou mais alguns segundos para ver que tinha deixado digitais imparciais ensanguentadas sobre o teclado do seu novo aparato.

Ótimo! Simplesmente fantástico, agora não havia sequer como disfarçar. Ele precisava achar um novo local, um onde ele não fosse chamar tanta atenção. Mas antes ele precisava lavar as mãos. Guardou o computador novamente e seguiu até o banheiro com a sacola, lavou as mãos e olhou-se no espelho por alguns segundos.

- Você é um idiota. - falou para si mesmo.

Saiu do banheiro levando seu computador e voltou até seu carro. Estacionou-o próximo a loja que havia acabado de sair, na tentativa de conseguir o sinal, infelizmente lhe faltava a senha.

Dirigiu até outra cafeteria, uma mais popular e lotada de jovens e adolescentes com seus computadores, celulares e outras coisas. A rede ali estava boa o suficiente e foi assim que ele conseguiu fazer seu login no site, dentro do carro, com os vidros fechados e há dois metros de uma Starbucks.

Quando ia digitar sua senha começou a pensar. "O que você está fazendo? E se ele não estiver online? Ou tiver deletado a conta? E se ele nem se lembrar de você?". Ele suspirou, profundamente, e pensou "Foda-se" mais uma vez. Situações desesperadoras mereciam atitudes desesperadas (e levemente humilhantes, além de altamente estúpidas). Terminou de digitar a senha.

Uma janela surgiu imediatamente em seu computador, com o nome "Triskalia te enviou uma mensagem" piscando até que ele clicasse sobre ela.

Leu as palavras do rapaz com atenção, olhos aflitos para não perder nenhuma sentença. As palavras dele eram sinceras e pareciam tão frágeis, tão expostas, uma ferida recentemente feita que não parecia querer cicatrizar. Apesar de tudo, era bom saber que ele não foi o único a sentir naquela conversa estranha de três dias atrás uma intimidade anormal e uma vontade de continuar conversando.

_moonHalo: Estou aqui._

Ele digitou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante para se dizer no momento, apesar de não saber o porquê. Levou alguns segundos para lembrar que duas palavras em resposta a todo o parágrafo do garoto provavelmente só o deixaria mais frustrado.

_moonHalo: O azar parece continuar para nós dois, pelo que vejo. Os últimos dias também não foram fáceis para mim. Desculpe se eu te fiz pensar que também desapareceria, mas eu comprei um computador novo, então eu não acho que vou sumir tão cedo._

_moonHalo: Você está aí?_

_x.x.x.x.x_

- Ei cara! – Scott chamou, dando duas batidinhas de leve na porta do quarto de Stiles. – Posso entrar?

- Pode. – a voz do rapaz era sonolenta. Ele havia passado a tarde deitado, relendo gibis do tempo de criança para tentar não pensar em toda a merda de vida que vinha levando.

- Ei, meu PC queimou. Posso usar o seu pra terminar o trabalho de literatura?

- Manda ver.

- Por acaso você não tem nada pronto aí sobre o tal do Rei Leão, não né?

- Rei Leão? – Stiles largou o gibi e sentou na cama quase rindo – É Rei Lear. Shakespeare, Scott. Não, não tenho o trabalho pronto, mesmo porque eu peguei A Megera Domada. Então cuidado aí, para não entregar um trabalho sobre o Walt Disney por engano pro professor.

Scott sorriu, sem graça com a correção do amigo e voltou os olhos pro navegador que já exibia a página do Google.

- Vou tomar banho enquanto você se diverte aí. – Stiles saiu do quarto e deixou o rapaz concentrado, a testa franzida, os olhos ligeiramente juntos e a boca contraída de um jeito que fazia seu queixo parecer ainda mais torto, preocupado com o trabalho de literatura que deveria ser entregue no dia seguinte.

Quando voltou do banho, a toalha ainda enrolada na cintura e água escorrendo do cabelo, abriu a porta do guarda-roupa para pegar uma cueca, mas parou o que fazia ao ouvir Scott dizer:

- Ei Stiles, tem uma janela piscando aqui há uns 20 minutos. Tá escrito moonHalo. Ei você entrou para algum fã-clube da Beyonce é?

Stiles largou a cueca no chão e olhou estupefato para o amigo. Com uma agilidade que Scott acharia parecida com a de um lobisomem, ele atravessou o quarto, empurrou o amigo da cadeira do computador e falou:

- Hora de ir, Scott.

- Ei, mas e o meu trabalho?

- Eu termino para você. Agora, VA-ZA!

- Anh... ok! – o lobisomem deu de ombros e foi embora. Stiles andava esquisito, mas pelo menos, se ele ia terminar o trabalho, Scott ia conseguir uma boa nota.

O rapaz sentia o coração na garganta. As mãos tremiam sobre o mouse com medo de clicar na janela e receber uma reação indignada do amigo virtual depois daquela explosão de sinceridade da noite passada. Ele reconhecia que tinha parecido uma adolescente histérica de TPM e agora se sentia dividido entre a euforia de ver que o cara não tinha sumido e o medo de receber um esporro.

Posicionou o cursor do mouse sobre a janela, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e clicou. Abriu um olho de cada vez, numa careta engraçada e leu as respostas que piscavam na tela.

- Rá! – comemorou aliviado, um sorriso tomando lugar do apavoramento em seu rosto – Ele entende!

_Triskalia: oi_

_moonHalo: isso é monossílaba. E as monossílabas são minhas._

_Triskalia: acho que te devo desculpas_

_moonHalo: pelo quê?_

_Triskalia: pelo surto da última mensagem, por despejar essas coisas todas em cima de vc e principalmente por parecer q to te cobrando algum tipo de coisa_

_moonHalo: como é que você diz mesmo? Ah é, relaxa._

_Triskalia: _

_Triskalia: vc disse que seu azar também voltou. O que aconteceu?_

Derek leu a pergunta três vezes tentando formular uma resposta adequada. Afinal como explicar que ele havia saído pra caçar um wendigo, colocado em risco a vida de dois lobisomens, um humano da idade dele e acabado "internado" numa clínica veterinária?

_moonHalo: um pequeno acidente com meus alunos._

_Triskalia: uau, eles se machucaram? Estão bem já?_

_moonHalo: oh sim, eles se recuperam rápido, sabe como é? Eu que demorei um pouco mais._

_Triskalia: vc se machucou?_

_moonHalo: um pouco mais que eles. Mas eu já estou acostumado._

_Triskalia: procurou um médico? Está tomando remédio? Tirou licença do trabalho pra fazer repouso?_

_moonHalo: Agora eu consigo perceber_

_Triskalia: perceber o q?_

_moonHalo: o que você falou sobre sempre cuidar de todo mundo. Está agora mesmo cuidando de mim._

_Triskalia: oh. _

Stiles abriu a boca, chocado. Sim, era verdade, ele sempre fazia aquilo. Seu cérebro sempre processava as informações depressa demais de modo que ele sempre pensava em todos os detalhes e isso fazia com que se preocupasse com tudo e, praticamente, com todos.

_Triskalia: eu... bem, eu não sei... eu só faço isso_

_moonHalo: não se justifique. Não costumo ter ninguém pra cuidar de mim. Não é uma sensação desagradável saber que alguém se importa._

_Triskalia: é, ás vezes cansa, não é? Isso de ter q tomar conta de si, sem um ombro amigo pra te amparar. Como te disse aquele dia, uma namorada pode fazer as coisas parecerem mais suportáveis, só pelo fato de vc saber que se cair vai ter alguém por perto pra te levantar._

_moonHalo: Isso faz sentido._

_moonHalo: fiquei preocupado._

_moonHalo: eu também não gosto de ser deixado de lado ou de não poder fazer nada para ajudar._

_moonHalo: Então, o que acha: enquanto não arruma a sua namorada, eu ajudo você a se levantar se você cair?_

E depois de apertar o enter, Derek queria bater a cabeça na janela do carro. Como ele podia falar aquele tipo de coisa? E que raios, afinal, ele queria dizer com aquilo?

_Triskalia: eu acho que pode ser uma ideia bastante funcional_

_moonHalo: é?_

_Triskalia: mas a gente precisa estabelecer algumas regras_

_moonHalo: Regras?_

Derek arqueou a sobrancelha direita e pensou que ele realmente tinha estragado tudo com seu último comentário, porque regras? Ele obviamente iria proibir Derek de dizer coisas tão embaraçosas assim novamente.

_Triskalia: sim_

_Triskalia: quer dizer_

_Triskalia: caso um de nós arrume uma namorada primeiro que o outro_

_moonHalo: Ah... ok._

_moonHalo: Quais são as regras?_

_Triskalia: pode aparecer uma alien gostosa na minha escola, ou vc arrumar uma aluna bonitona_

_Triskalia: não pensei nelas_

_Triskalia: mas acho que "não sumir de repente" podia ser uma boa_

_Triskalia: e avisar qdo conhecer alguém potencialmente interessante_

_moonHalo: Não sumir. Dar notícias. Ok. Parece razoável._

_moonHalo: E eu já tenho uma aluna bonita. Ela só é imprópria. 100 anos de diferença e essas coisas._

Stiles leu aquele comentário e sentiu um formigamento estranho no estômago. Ele já tinha uma "aluna bonita".

_Triskalia: e lá vem vc com essa diferença de idade novamente_

_Triskalia: isso não torna uma pessoa inapropriada_

_Triskalia: pelo menos eu não acho isso grande coisa_

_moonHalo: Desculpe se eu não quero ser preso por pedofilia e passar dez anos na cadeia._

_Triskalia: e sim, as regras são razoáveis, eu sou uma pessoa razoável_

_moonHalo: O xerife já não vai com a minha cara. Eu quero evitar problemas._

Wow. Ele havia falado mesmo do xerife? Seu pai tinha problemas com ele? Era tudo o que Stiles precisava: mais um amigo com problemas com seu pai. Ele respirou fundo pensando numa resposta espirituosa para fugir do assunto.

_Triskalia: Bom, vc dá aula de defesa pessoal pro jardim da infancia?_

_moonHalo: Não._

_Triskalia: então, sua aluna tem o q? 11 anos?_

_moonHalo: Os jovens da sua idade correm muito perigo nessa cidade ultimamente._

_moonHalo: 16._

Que porra ele estava fazendo? Tentando empurrar o amigo pra cima da garota bonita que ele achava inapropriada?

_Triskalia: bom, jovens de 16 anos correm perigo no mundo inteiro._

_Triskalia: ela deve ser chata, isso sim_

_Triskalia: ou é bonita, mas não faz seu tipo_

_Triskalia: se fizesse, vc dava um jeito_

_moonHalo: você quer que o xerife me bote atrás das grades, não?_

_moonHalo: Ela é como uma irmã mais nova: barulhenta e agressiva._

_Triskalia: ah, bem, eu não ia querer nada com o xerife, pode ter certeza_

_Triskalia: só estou tentando entender_

_Triskalia: bom, então ela realmente não faz seu tipo_

_moonHalo: É, não faz._

_moonHalo: Ok. Acho que isso prova que você tem mais chances de encontrar uma namorada antes de mim._

_Triskalia: Eu? Hahahahaha, ok, agradeço o voto de confiança_

_Triskalia: mas acho que vamos passar um bom tempo nos aturando aqui_

_moonHalo: Você têm de 17 anos. Qualquer coisa que move faz seu tipo, não? kkkkkkkk_

_Triskalia: Quanta maldade!_

_Triskalia: eu não sou um saco de hormônios ambulante_

_Triskalia: sou até muito seletivo, e se quer saber, só gostei de uma garota a minha vida inteira_

_moonHalo: Se depender do nosso azar você fará 87 anos antes de sairmos daqui._

_moonHalo: Amor da sua vida? O que houve? Não deu certo?_

_Triskalia: qdo eu fizer 87 vc vai estar beirando os 200, e eu vou ser um Alien conversando com uma múmia_

_Triskalia: eu achava q era o amor da minha vida, mas ela não me achava nada na vida dela. O resto é o óbvio._

_moonHalo: Ela gostava de outro?_

_moonHalo: Morar em uma pirâmide parece legal._

_Triskalia: sou um adolescente nerd vivendo na Califórnia. É claro que ela gostava de outro. Mais forte, mais bonito, menos inteligente._

_Triskalia: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk eu posso construir uma pra vc. Afinal foram os alienígenas que ensinaram os egípcios a construir seus monumentos_

_moonHalo: Achei que garotas curtiam cara inteligentes agora._

_Triskalia: tem até um documentário da Discovery q fala sobre isso "Alienígenas do passado"_

_moonHalo: kkkkkkkk Discovery não é o canal mais saudável. Todas as conspirações nascem lá._

_Triskalia: É o MELHOR canal que há._

_Triskalia: deve ser por isso que eu não arrumo namorada_

_Triskalia: =/_

_Triskalia: vou começar a projetar sua piramide. Faz questão de ar condicionado?_

_moonHalo: kkkkkk_

_moonHalo: Ar condicionado, sem dúvidas. Se a Califórnia me mata de calor, uma pirâmide será bem pior._

_Triskalia: e conexão com a internet, pra gente continuar a conversar, mesmo depois que a nave mãe vier me buscar_

_moonHalo: Terá de ser uma conexão muito boa._

_moonHalo: Porque essa não está dando pra muita coisa._

_Triskalia: bom, eu tenho 60 anos pra projetar. acho que consigo uma solução pra isso_

_Triskalia: vc usa a net pra q? trabalho, jogos, download de vídeos?_

_moonHalo: Conversar com você?_

Yes! Stiles comemorou quase em voz alta, sem entender direito o que estava fazendo. Mas percebeu a situação complicada quando notou que a toalha que usava havia caído. Olhou para o computador, eufórico com a resposta e constrangido, como se sua webcam estivesse ligada.

_Triskalia: então, não precisa de uma conexão tão rápida._

_Triskalia: eu uso a minha pra pesquisa de escola, aliás tenho q fazer uma sobre Rei Lear, e pra falar com vc, qdo vc aparece._

_Triskalia: mas será que vc pode me esperar cinco minutinhos_

Agora Derek sentiu sua bochecha ruborizar levemente e isso era bem ridículo. Não só porque ele era um homem crescido e um lobisomem, mas porque toda a situação parecia absurdamente ridícula. Ele havia acabado de admitir que tinha internet, aliás, comprado um computador novo só para conversar com o rapaz. Se isso não soava desesperado, nada mais soaria. Bem, talvez a carta de suicídio que ele deixaria depois de ter se humilhado sem pensar novamente.

_Triskalia: estou numa situação complicada aqui_

_moonHalo: Ok._

Definitivamente, a nota de suicídio seria bem mais humilhante e ridícula. "Eu sou um idiota. Eu não deveria ter enviado aquelas coisas que eu escrevi. A minha existência é algo humilhante."

O garoto levantou o mais rápido que conseguiu, tropeçando na toalha que se embolara em seus pés. Vestiu a cueca que havia jogado ao chão e pegou a primeira camiseta que encontrou, vestindo já diante do computador.

_Triskalia: pronto_

_Triskalia: bati meu recorde_

_Triskalia: trocar de roupa em dois minutos de 46 segundos_

_Triskalia: \o/_

_moonHalo: Caiu alguma coisa na roupa que você estava usando?_

_Triskalia: ah_

_Triskalia: bem, não me leve a mal_

_Triskalia: nem pense nada bizarro_

_Triskalia: eu não estava usando nenhuma_

_Triskalia: tinha acabado de sair do banho quando vi sua mensagem e parei pra responder_

_moonHalo: Só isso? Tem certeza?_

_Triskalia: e esse é um dos momentos em que eu quero costurar minha boca grande, ou os meus dedos, e penso que eu devia ter mentido e falado que derrubei coca-cola na bermuda_

_moonHalo: kkkkkkkkk Acho que você não consegue se conter, não é mesmo?_

_Triskalia: é uma das minhas características mais marcantes_

_Triskalia: me colocar em situações vexatórias_

_moonHalo: A mais divertida, sem dúvidas._

_Triskalia: faça de conta que eu nunca te contei que estava assim meio ao natural, ok?_

_Triskalia: e bom saber que me acha divertido_

_moonHalo: Meio difícil, não?_

_moonHalo: Agora sempre terei aquela dúvida se você realmente está usando roupas enquanto fala comigo._

_moonHalo: Você é divertido. O chato sou eu, lembra?_

_Triskalia: faça assim, pense que se o xerife souber disso vc fica preso pro resto da vida_

_Triskalia: já disse que vc não é chato._

_Triskalia: vc só não tem amigos legais além de mim_

_moonHalo: Agora você concorda que eu posso ir preso por esse tipo de coisa? Bom saber._

_moonHalo: Acho que você é realmente o único._

_moonHalo: O único que me ouve, pelo menos._

Stiles estava de novo com aquele sorriso bobo pro computador. Relia a conversa, e tentava, em vão, não se sentir um pouco "animado" com a ideia de conversar nu com aquele cara.

_Triskalia: eu não disse que concordo q o Xerife vá te prender, mas é a única maneira de vc não pensar nas minhas roupas (ou falta delas aqui)_

_Triskalia: é bom ser o único amigo legal de alguém e não só "mais um amigo"_

_Triskalia: será q eu sou o único q te ouve pq sou o único com quem vc realmente fala?_

_Triskalia: que eu me lembre, qdo te conheci suas frases se resumiam a monossílabas irritantes_

_moonHalo: Eu falo com as pessoas._

_moonHalo: Ocasionalmente._

_moonHalo: Quando eu preciso._

_Triskalia: sei_

_moonHalo: Elas nunca me ouvem._

_Triskalia: deixa eu adivinhar?_

_Triskalia: vc fala com seus alunos. dá instruções. Curtas e claras. Mas eles, como todo adolescente, distorcem, complicam e acham que vc está sendo duro/cruel/sacana._

_Triskalia: e eles não te ouvem e se machucam._

_Triskalia: acertei?_

_moonHalo: Talvez._

_Triskalia: talvez?_

_Triskalia: vc não quer é assumir que usar mais uma sílaba ajuda na comunicação_

Como sendo apenas a segunda vez que eles conversavam o rapaz conseguia ter uma visão tão clara dele, sem nem sequer o ter visto? Derek não tinha muito o que falar além de dar ordens e instruções, era o trabalho dele como alfa. Ele não tinha assuntos com seus pupilos, na verdade. Afinal, iria ser bem estranho perguntar "como anda a escola?", não é mesmo?

_moonHalo: Nós não temos muito em comum._

_moonHalo: Sobre o que eu iria falar?_

_Triskalia: o que nós temos em comum?_

_moonHalo: Azar._

_Triskalia: hahahahahahaha_

_moonHalo: Somos estranhos?_

_Triskalia: azar não é o melhor assunto para começar uma conversa_

_Triskalia: isso tb não nos aproxima_

_moonHalo: Funcionou com você._

_Triskalia: já tentou isso com outras pessoas?_

Ótimo, agora Stiles parecia uma mocinha ciumenta, pensando no clássico "você diz isso para todas". Mas que porra estava acontecendo com ele?

_moonHalo: Já._

Definitivamente, Stiles era uma mocinha ciumenta.

_Triskalia: e é óbvio que não deu certo pq se tivesse dado certo vc não estaria aqui conversando comigo_

E então Derek se lembrou de quando ele tinha dezesseis anos, com uniforme do time de basquete saindo do treino suado, mas não cansado. Lembrou-se dos cabelos loiros ao vento e do sorriso convencido no rosto da moça e de que ele teve de respirar fundo para arrumar coragem suficiente para ir até a garota mais velha e lhe dizer "Eu sou Derek. Hale. Derek Hale. Err- Você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo essa sexta?".

_moonHalo: Não mesmo._

"Não mesmo". Aquilo não era apenas uma resposta. Era um ponto final no assunto. Obviamente o cara do outro lado não queria continuar com aquela conversa.

_Triskalia: e mesmo tendo dado errado vc não mudou a abordagem? Não me admira que ainda esteja quase idoso e solteiro_

_moonHalo: Eu já fui mais simpático._

_Triskalia: acho difícil acreditar_

_Triskalia: hauhauahuahuaha_

_moonHalo: É verdade, eu era quando eu tinha a sua idade._

_Triskalia: mas falando serio_

_Triskalia: vc me disse q ninguém me ouvia pq eu falava com o publico errado. ás vezes vc só foi simpático com as pessoas erradas_

_moonHalo: Pessoa._

_Triskalia: só teve uma?_

_moonHalo: É_

_Triskalia: mais uma coisa pra nossa lista de bizarrices em comum_

_moonHalo: Podemos mudar de assunto?_

_Triskalia: claro_

_Triskalia: mais uma regra: nada de falar do passado. q tal?_

_moonHalo: Uma boa regra._

_moonHalo: Como foi a escola essa semana? Se é pra falar de assuntos ruins, vamos para o pior deles._

_Triskalia: e pro futuro? que tipo de garota faz seu tipo?_

_moonHalo: Eu não sei._

_Triskalia: oh não... sem escola... eu respondi pro meu professor, acabei na diretoria pra variar_

_moonHalo: Bad boy, huh? kkkkkkk_

_moonHalo: Alguém que seja confiável._

_Triskalia: to longe de ser bad boy. ainda me falta um pouco de barba e uma boa jaqueta de couro pra isso_

_Triskalia: e ser confiável é muito vago._

_Triskalia: como eu vou saber q uma moça é confiável antes de sequestrar ela e trazer pra vc conhecer?_

_moonHalo: Verdade. Assim eu só terei certeza de que você não é confiável. E deveria estar preso._

_moonHalo: Jaquetas de couro são legais! Lembram o Exterminador do Futuro, okay?_

_Triskalia: e se ela for menor, tipo a sua aluna, a gente divide a cela_

_Triskalia: hauhauhauahua e o Exterminador do Futuro é o q? Um bad boy viajante do tempo_

_moonHalo: Não vou dividir a cela com alguém que fica andado pelado._

_moonHalo: Ele não é bad boy. Ele é maneiro. Um robô legal na verdade, que salva o Connor e mãe dele._

_Triskalia: eu não fico andando pelado_

_Triskalia: apenas coincidiu de eu estar saindo do banho qdo vc apareceu_

_Triskalia: e quem me garante q vc tb não está pelado a esta hora?_

_Triskalia: vai saber se além de falar comigo vc fica navegando no redtube?_

_moonHalo: Eu estou em público. Mais ou menos._

_moonHalo: Por favor, nem me fale nesse site. Por que todo mundo conhece esse site?_

_Triskalia: em público?_

_Triskalia: é um dos sites mais famosos_

_Triskalia: não que eu acesse constantemente_

_Triskalia: enfim, vamos mudar de assunto_

_Triskalia: ok, o Exterminador pode ser legal, mas ele é um bad boy. Bad boys as vezes fazem coisas legais._

O lobisomem sorriu para a tela do computador, como já tinha feito várias outras vezes naquele curto espaço de tempo. É, talvez ele fosse a imagem de um bad boy, mas ele realmente não era mau, ele só estava tentando fazer as coisas certas do jeito mais errado possível.

_moonHalo: E isso porque você não é uma bomba de hormônios em atividade._

_moonHalo: Estou usando a conexão da Starbucks. É mais seguro._

_Triskalia: a conexão da Starbucks? Achei que estava em casa_

_Triskalia: e pare de falar dos meus hormonios_

_moonHalo: Não. Como eu disse, aqui é mais seguro._

_Triskalia: aquele seu tio maluco?_

_moonHalo: Ele mesmo._

_Triskalia: ele é tão ruim assim?_

_moonHalo: Pior._

_Triskalia: hauhauhauahuahuahua_

_Triskalia: então ele fica na lista dos assuntos proibidos_

_moonHalo: Ele passou um dia inteiro só me chamando de "moonHalo"._

_moonHalo: Ele devia estar na lista de mais procurados do FBI, isso sim._

_Triskalia: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ele te viu no site?_

_Triskalia: agora vc está parecendo o adolescente dramático_

_moonHalo: Eu usei o computador dele da outra vez. Ele usou o conhecimento dele para o mal e invadiu minha conta de e-mail._

_moonHalo: Se você soubesse metade do que ele já fez, concordaria comigo._

_Triskalia: ele é quase um Darth Vader da internet então_

_Triskalia: a única pessoa q viu meu perfil foi o meu melhor amigo_

_Triskalia: e eu tive que aguentar ele me chamar de nerd-gay-virgem_

_moonHalo: Ele zoou você?_

_Triskalia: digamos que é a especialidade dele_

_moonHalo: kkkkkkkkk Melhor amigo? Acho que você deveria repensar isso._

_Triskalia: concordo com vc. ando repensando muito isso ultimamente_

_moonHalo: kkkkkkk_

_Triskalia: sério, posso te garantir que 90% dos meus problemas são culpa dele_

_moonHalo: Você já tentou fazer novos amigos? Ou se relacionar melhor com os outros amigos que você já tem? Talvez ele sinta ciúmes e se torne um bom menino._

_Triskalia: eu ñ sei se encontraria outras pessoas que me aguentassem igual ele, sabe?_

_Triskalia: além disso, ele dificulta essa parte tb_

_Triskalia: fim de semana passado eu queria ir a uma festa na casa de um amigo, mas ele me prendeu em casa com ele_

_moonHalo: Eu estou te aguentando por enquanto. Não deve ser tão difícil._

_Triskalia: sei lá... acho que sou tímido pra essas coisas tb_

_Triskalia: obrigado pelo "por enquanto"_

_moonHalo: E por que você não foi e o deixou sozinho?_

_moonHalo: Nunca se sabe o quanto as coisas irão durar. A conexão pode cair a qualquer momento._

É, Stiles, por que você não foi pra casa do Danny e deixou o Scott sozinho? O rapaz se sentia um completo idiota agora.

_Triskalia: espero mesmo que a conexão não caia_

_Triskalia: e eu não fui sozinho pq eu sou um idiota_

_Triskalia: ele terminou com a namorada e ela viajou e eu não queria deixar ele curtir uma fossa sozinho_

_Triskalia: pode falar, eu mereço apanhar mesmo_

_moonHalo: Ele é um péssimo amigo. E você é um muito bom?_

_Triskalia: eu tinha q ser bom em alguma coisa, né?_

_moonHalo: Você mesmo disse que se preocupa demais com as pessoas. Isso tem seus lados bom e ruim, eu acho._

_Triskalia: eu só vi o lado ruim até gora._

_Triskalia: queria poder simplesmente falar "vc tá triste, foda-se"_

_Triskalia: mas antes que eu perceba_

_Triskalia: já estou lá preocupado, cuidando, consertando as coisas_

_moonHalo: Seu amigo confia em você. Você não é capaz de trair a confiança dele. Isso é algo bom. Mais pessoas deveriam ser assim._

_Triskalia: acho q eu não sou capaz de trair ninguém_

_Triskalia: nem meus personagens do The Sims traíam_

_moonHalo: Lado positivo._

_moonHalo: Eu não vou nem fingir que sei o que é isso que você falou._

_Triskalia: é um jogo que simula uma vida real. Vc tem emprego, casa, carro, esposa, filhos_

_Triskalia: e obrigado, por enxergar meu lado positivo._

_Triskalia: acho que se eu fosse uma mulher, então eu seria o seu tipo. Claro que daqui 10 meses, quando eu fizesse 18 anos._

_Triskalia: e esse é mais um dos comentários que eu decididamente não deveria ter feito_

_moonHalo: E você reclamando do seu amigo te chamando de gay..._

_moonHalo: Um jogo pra simular a vida real? Isso não parece meio... Estúpido?_

_Triskalia: ei, não fale mal de The Sims. Qdo a sua vida real é uma porcaria, sua vida virtual pode valer a pena_

_Triskalia: e vamos esquecer a parte gay da minha personalidade_

_moonHalo: Mas é uma parte tão presente. Difícil ignorar._

_moonHalo: kkkkkkkk_

_Triskalia: isso já é bullying_

_moonHalo: As pessoas realmente jogam esse jogo?_

_Triskalia: jogam tanto que tem várias versões... The Sims original, mundo da magia, etc etc_

_moonHalo: Munda da magia? Como isso é imitar a vida real?_

_moonHalo: bullying? Que bullying?_

_Triskalia: bullying com a minha parte gay, que aliás, é inexistente e só aparece nessas conversas sem sentido_

_Triskalia: e mundo da magia é um pouquinho de enfeite, a vida real fica nos relacionamentos_

_moonHalo: A vida real fica nos relacionamentos de mentira do jogo?_

_Triskalia: ok, vc venceu, é um jogo estúpido._

_moonHalo: Inexistente. Claro, sem dúvidas. (isso é bullying)_

_moonHalo: Vencer é bom._

_Triskalia: vc sabia que bullying é crime, certo?_

_Triskalia: e é uma parte totalmente inexistente_

_Triskalia: completamente desconhecida por mim até vc aparecer_

_Triskalia: ok, eu posso pedir pro xerife me prender por eu cometer bullying contra mim mesmo?_

_moonHalo: Você deveria ter uma ordem de restrição contra suas próprias palavras. Elas sem dúvida são o seu pior inimigo. kkkkkkkkk_

_Triskalia: vou ter q concordar com vc_

_moonHalo: Você sabe que não é seguro quando você fala, né?_

Stiles não sabia se ria ou se pegava uma vassoura na cozinha pra bater na cabeça por falar aquelas coisas. Mas ele não podia negar que ficava confortável em saber que sua verborragia não assustava seu interlocutor. Pelo contrário, ele parecia se divertir com isso.

_Triskalia: eu sei =/_

_moonHalo: É, acho melhor você arranjar logo uma namorada mesmo. As coisas parecem bem ruins para o seu lado._

_moonHalo: Ou um namorado. Eu não tenho certeza agora. kkkkkkkkk_

_Triskalia: maldade_

_Triskalia: eu não vou arrumar um namorado_

_Triskalia: meu amigo me disse q eu não sou atraente para os caras gays_

_Triskalia: tudo bem que um cara ja me pagou uma bebida na balada uma vez_

_moonHalo: Pode até não arrumar... Mas isso não irá me impedir de te zoar._

_Triskalia: e vc não precisava saber disso_

_moonHalo: kkkkkkkkkk Ordem de restrição. Agora!_

_Triskalia: ótimo, agora eu tenho dois amigos pra me chamar de gay_

_Triskalia: daqui a pouco eu viro gay por maioria de votos_

_moonHalo: E de quem é a culpa?_

_moonHalo: kkkkkkkk Mas você acabou de dizer que não é atraente para caras gays (mais bullying)_

_Triskalia: Não sou atraente para as meninas da minha idade, não sou atraente para os caras gays, vou morrer virgem mesmo! Vamos mudar de assunto?_

_moonHalo: Ok. Vamos._

_Triskalia: obrigado_

_moonHalo: Sobre o que você quer falar agora, alien?_

_Triskalia: ah... deixo vc escolher o assunto_

_Triskalia: tenho medo de opinar e minha boca grande acabar falando alguma besteira_

Derek gargalhava profundamente dentro do carro, ao ponto que alguns transeuntes tentavam olhar pelas janelas cheias de insufilm para ver o que ocorria dentro do camaro negro. Ele tentou se controlar diante das palavras do garoto, mas era tão divertido e natural vê-lo falar demais e se confundir. Era incrível que alguém pudesse ser tão azarado quanto ele e ainda mais incrível como era fácil dizer as coisas para ele. O rapaz não ficava magoado quando Derek era - sem querer - mais rude do que devia, ele aceitava o humor negro e seco do rapaz. E ele entendia quando Derek precisava desesperadamente mudar de assunto, sem que Derek precisasse explicar mais profundamente as coisas para ele.

_moonHalo: Eu não sei o que dizer._

_moonHalo: Você que é o alien conhecedor de mil assuntos._

_Triskalia: é, eu conheço um monte de coisa, mas por mais fácil que seja conversar com vc, e por mais que eu goste disso, parece q eu sempre me atrapalho com as coisas que eu falo_

_moonHalo: Isso é porque você se sente à vontade pra dizer as coisas?_

_moonHalo: Ou você é assim sempre e com todo mundo?_

_Triskalia: eu sempre falo muito, com todo mundo_

_Triskalia: mas nunca falo tanto sobre mim com ninguém_

_Triskalia: eu não sei explicar_

_Triskalia: mas não tenho medo de falar com vc_

Ok, Stiles, isso foi emocional demais. Use seu sarcasmo, urgente. Antes que as coisas compliquem.

_Triskalia: mesmo sabendo que vc vai usar o que eu disser pra me sacanear_

_moonHalo: Acho que é porque eu não posso te ver, nem você me ver. É mais fácil ser honesto quando não há o perigo de ser real demais._

_moonHalo: É, eu devo ter pensado sobre isso um pouco..._

_Triskalia: eu sinto como se fosse mais real do que as pessoas que convivo pessoalmente_

_moonHalo: Quem é o adolescente dramático agora?_

_moonHalo: Eu também sinto como se eu pudesse ser mais real com você. Eu não faço isso muito._

_Triskalia: eu sou biologicamente um adolescente. Qual a sua desculpa?_

_Triskalia: mais real?_

_moonHalo: Eu estou conversando com um. Estou tentando me adaptar, não é óbvio?_

_Triskalia: acho que não tem nada de óbvio acontecendo entre a gente_

_moonHalo: Eu não sei... Eu não tenho problemas em rir quando eu converso com você._

_Triskalia: problemas em rir ou em sorrir?_

_Triskalia: tem uma grande diferença_

_moonHalo: Os dois._

_moonHalo: Tem? Qual é a diferença?_

_Triskalia: vc ri quando acha alguma coisa engraçada, divertida. Rir é passageiro._

_Triskalia: sorrir é pq está feliz._

_Triskalia: e dura mais. vc pode sorrir pelo mesmo motivo várias vezes por dia_

_Triskalia: mas vc não ri da mesma piada_

_Triskalia: deu pra entender?_

_Triskalia: acho que não fiz muito sentido_

_moonHalo: Fez_

Aquilo já era uma constante na conversa dos dois. Momentos de total descontração entremeados de análises mais profundas de sentimentos. E quando percebiam o que estava acontecendo, o rumo que a conversa parecia tomar, um dos dois dava um jeito de mudar o foco. Mas daquela vez ele não iria deixar isso acontecer, ia manter a conversa na mesma linha de raciocínio, apenas para saber onde iriam chegar.

_Triskalia: fiz?_

_moonHalo: Sim, parece inacreditável, mas você realmente fez sentido._

_Triskalia: _

_moonHalo: E você me fez sentir as duas coisas, eu acho._

_moonHalo: Eu rio quando você se atrapalha. E eu sorrio quando eu lembro dessas coisas._

Stiles queria convencer a si mesmo que seu coração começar a disparar não tinha nada a ver com aquela resposta. Tampouco as bochechas arderem e o sorriso quase rasgar seu rosto de fora a fora.

_Triskalia: sei o que quer dizer. Tb dou risadas qdo escrevo coisas que não devo pra vc. E fico sorrindo quando percebo que vc não foge disso._

Derek Hale sorriu. Ele tentou não sorrir depois que viu seu rosto refletido no espelho do carro, ele queria muito que aquilo que ele disse tivesse sido algo só para agradar o rapaz. Mas não era. Para o bem ou para o mal, havia uma conexão estranha entre eles. Algo que Derek não conseguia explicar e que não queria explicar, apenas sentir e aprofundar.

_moonHalo: Mais um sentimento mútuo entre nós._

Sentimento. Stiles reparou bem naquela palavra. Não era apenas uma "coisa em comum" como todas as outras foram listadas. Era um sentimento. Profundo.

A situação assustava Derek, essa intimidade vinda do nada. Olhava-se no espelho e via o sorriso, a expressão menos carregada e mais feliz, quase irreconhecível. Era a mesma expressão que já carregara um dia, anos atrás, e isso fazia outras coisas virem em sua mente, como os olhos claros e o sorriso fácil da moça que disse "Adoraria." depois que ele a convidou. Era uma conexão totalmente aleatória, mas ele não conseguia impedir as memórias de se derramarem sobre si, como uma avalanche de sentimentos contraditórios: a euforia de uma paixão adolescente que depois se transformou num fardo de culpa, que ele carregava pela vida.

Ainda sentia vontade de continuar conversando com o garoto, de continuar sorrindo sem razão, queria poder nunca mais voltar para a sua casa queimada, decorada pela lembrança dos seus erros. Só que algumas coisas ele não conseguia deixar para trás e simplesmente esquecer. E o magoou profundamente as próximas palavras que digitou:

_moonHalo: Estou indo._

_moonHalo: Bom falar com você._

E ele se desconectou antes que o garoto pudesse dizer alguma coisa, porque se aguardasse uma resposta provavelmente ficaria sentado ali toda a noite conversando, ignorando as lembranças e fazendo de conta que toda essa intimidade, essa fragilidade que demonstrava não o fizesse se sentir tão inseguro.

O rapaz não teve tempo de se despedir. De repente a mensagem de tchau e a janela do chat ficando cinza indicando que moonHalo estava off line. Pensava que deveria ser o tempo de conexão do Starbucks que havia acabado. Por mais que entendesse que o rapaz não iria comprar mais meia hora de internet apenas para lhe dar tchau educadamente, sentiu-se um tanto incompleto.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, releu algumas partes da conversa e sorriu. Fechou a janela do chat e foi tentar se concentrar no trabalho que havia prometido fazer para Scott. Menos de uma hora depois terminava de imprimir a análise de Rei Lear. Grampeou, guardou na mochila junto com o seu trabalho e foi para cama. A cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, olhava distraidamente para o céu, reparando que a lua estava crescente. E pela primeira vez nos últimos meses conseguiu sorrir para o satélite, sem se preocupar com todos os lobisomens que o cercavam.

x.x.x.x.x

A todos vocês que estão acompanhando a fic, agradeço de coração. Ciberlove foi escrita com muito carinho e eu acho que está razoavelmente boa. Mas agora vou dar uma de ficwritter carente e pedir algumas reviews. Vejo pelo traffic stats que tem muita gente acompanhando, mas apenas 3 me deram retorno. Um ficwritter não ganha nada para escrever, nosso único pagamento são os comentários, muito importantes não apenas para o ego, mas para nos ajudar a melhorar nossa escrita e aperfeiçoar o estilo. Espero seus coments, ok?


	8. Capítulo 8

Leve, foi como Stiles acordou no dia seguinte e a sensação que ele manteve durante toda a aula, independente das notas, do desempenho vexatório no treino de lacrosse e de todos os comentários que ouviu de Scott. Tudo o que queria era chegar logo em casa, ligar seu computador e esperar por uma nova conversa, embora tivesse medo do efeito que o final da conversa na noite anterior pudesse ter provocado em seu amigo virtual.

Derek manteve a cara fechada o dia inteiro. Rosnou para Peter quando este ameaçou um comentário sobre o sumiço dele na noite anterior. Saiu da mansão, treinou, judiou de seus pupilos o máximo que pôde. Não podia demonstrar felicidade. Não podia sorrir quando se lembrava das palavras atrapalhadas de Triskalia. Manter sua intimidade longe de seu bando, aquele estava sendo o treinamento mais difícil.

Quando o dia acabou, ambos buscaram um jeito de conectar. Viam-se on line, mas nenhum tinha coragem de puxar conversa. Na noite anterior eles tinham ultrapassado um limite invisível que separava a convivência virtual de um afeto real. Um limite perigoso e sobre o qual nenhum deles conhecia absolutamente nada.

Demoraram quase meia hora para criar coragem para conversar e quando Derek escreveu "oi", recebeu ao mesmo tempo um "oi" vindo de Stiles. Uma simples monossílaba abriu a deque que segurava as horas intermináveis de conversa entre os dois.

E foram dois meses da mais pura, saudável e profunda conversação entre eles. Diariamente. Ás vezes por horas a fio, ás vezes por alguns minutos apenas, antes das aulas de Stiles ou de Derek sair para enfrentar uma de suas batalhas sobrenaturais.

Uma manhã, Stiles acordou mais empolgado que de costume. Fisicamente empolgado. Havia tido um sonho erótico. Mas no lugar das belas coelhinhas da playboy, eram as mãos masculinas que ele sabia serem de moonHalo a passear por seu corpo. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Conversando com um completo estranho pela internet, que pelo que ele já havia visto na TV poderia muito bem ser um psicopata. E agora sonhando com esse possível psicopata. Repensou isso por alguns instantes e deu de ombros, afinal ele estava cercado de psicopatas e deveria haver um limite desse tipo de doido que uma pessoa pode ter em sua vida, certo?

E aquele sonho não significava nada. Era tudo porque na última noite eles conversaram sobre pontos sensíveis, zonas erógenas e fantasias. Como o assunto havia chegado naquele ponto, ele não sabia dizer. Aliás, os assuntos entre os dois variavam entre receita de pipoca de micro-ondas a rituais de fertilidade do império Inca.

Pegou o casaco, a mochila e já saía do quarto quando ouviu o peculiar som que seu computador fazia quando uma mensagem chegava. Voltou para checar e sorriu de um jeito bobo. "Boa aula!" Só isso. Mas o adolescente não precisava de mais nada para pensar que seu dia seria excelente.

Na escola, tudo do mesmo jeito. Aulas chatas com professores insuportáveis, Scott suspirando porque esbarrou em Alisson, Lydia fingindo ser a garota gostosa-burra e Jackson agindo como um perfeito idiota. Como sempre.

Na hora do almoço, ele se viu obrigado a ajudar Scott a se encontrar com Alisson e para isso inventou uma desculpa de ir até a biblioteca estudar alguma coisa com o amigo. Pegou um livro qualquer numa das estantes e se jogou em uma cadeira, enquanto o lobisomem sumia no último corredor com a namorada.

Ele já estava quase cochilando quando ouviu uma voz familiar lhe despertar com uma pergunta:

- Quem é?

- Anh? – ele se endireitou na cadeira, esfregando as mãos no rosto para espantar o sono e encarou um Danny completamente divertido de frente para ele.

- Quem é o cara, Stiles?

- Cara? Qual cara? – ele não estava entendendo nada.

- Olha Stiles, eu sei que não sou seu melhor amigo nem nada. Mas eu sei que você se achou.

- Me achei? – ele repetiu ainda sem entender. Aquela conversa estava mais esquisita do que todas as outras que ele já tivera com Danny antes. E aquilo começava a lhe deixar nervoso. Balançava as pernas enquanto falava e equilibrava a cadeira apenas nas pernas de trás.

- É. Se achou. Se assumiu. Saiu do armário. Não sei qual a expressão você prefere.

- Danny, eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Oh, uau. Então você mesmo ainda não percebeu que é gay?

Um baque surdo chamou a atenção dos poucos alunos que estavam ali e todos riram ao ver Stiles caído no chão. Ele saltou, embaraçado, voltou a se sentar na cadeira e encarou o colega de classe.

- Que história é essa de eu não saber que sou gay? Eu sei. Quer dizer, eu sei bem que não sou.

- Stiles, tudo bem você não querer ser abrir para mim...

- Oh, realmente, não vai ter nenhuma abertura aqui em mim. Especialmente com você.

Danny revirou os olhos, colocou uma das mãos no ombro do colega e o olhou firmemente nos olhos:

- Olha, cara, eu sei que alguma coisa em você está diferente. Não significa que você está rebolando, falando engraçado ou desmunhecando. Mas tem uma aura especial. E não sei te explicar, mas a gente sabe o que é. Nos reconhecemos na multidão. Pense nisso, tá? E se precisar conversar, me procure.

Pronto, o dia que ia ser perfeito foi destruído pelas minhocas que Danny colocou na cabeça de Stiles. Agora ele se pegava reparando em outros caras, tentando perceber se os achava gostosos ou se seu corpo se manifestava por algum deles.

Voltou para casa completamente frustrado. Não porque descobrira que era gay. Pelo contrário, ele não conseguiu descobrir nada. Parecia que ninguém na escola era interessante o suficiente, nem os garotos e nem as garotas.

Se jogou na cama de qualquer jeito e adormeceu. Acordou quase 11 da noite assustado. Tinha combinado um chat com "moonHalo" e quase perdeu a hora.

Ao sentar em frente ao computador, uma mensagem já lhe esperava: "Algum problema?".

Stiles arregalou os olhos. Aquele dia ele realmente não estava entendendo bem o que as pessoas queriam dizer. Olhou para a janela de bate-papo e viu que seu amigo estava on line. Clicou sobre o nome dele e disse:

_Triskalia: Oi, recebi sua mensagem agora. Pq me pergunta se tem algum problema?_

_moonHalo: Oi. Você me manda mensagem todo dia assim que chega da escola e hoje não mandou. Pensei que estivesse em perigo._

O rapaz sorriu verdadeiramente contente com aquilo. Era a primeira vez que alguém, além de seu pai, se preocupava de ele estar em perigo. Ultimamente, seus amigos o colocavam em perigo sem ao menos se lembrar de que ele era apenas humano.

_Triskalia: Não, nada perigoso além de cair da cadeira...rs... Só fiquei meio chateado, bem chateado não é exatamente a palavra, fiquei confuso, isso, confuso com uma conversa que tive hoje e deitei um pouco pra pensar e acabei dormindo. Acordei agora pra falar com vc._

Stiles sequer se preocupava em escolher as palavras para conversar com o amigo virtual. Era como se tivesse mais confiança e liberdade com ele do que com Scott. Tudo bem que moonHalo ás vezes era meio ríspido, mas isso não importava, pois na maioria das vezes ele se mostrava "encantador", apesar do adjetivo soar gay demais.

_moonHalo: O que seu amigo disse para te chatear?_

Ele tinha mesmo o dom de resumir as coisas, Stiles pensou enquanto respondia:

_Triskalia: Ah, bobagem, veio com uma conversa de que agora tem certeza que eu sou gay._

_moonHalo: você também tem essa certeza? Você é gay?_

_Triskalia: Não. _

_moonHalo: Também não sou gay._

O rapaz leu a última mensagem e sem entender o motivo ficou totalmente desapontado.

_moonHalo: Mas eu gosto de você. _

A mensagem veio logo em seguida e Stiles sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta.

_moonHalo: E acho que não me incomodo com o fato de você também ser um homem._

Ok, agora a vontade do rapaz era pular no quarto, gritar na janela, fazer uma dessas dancinhas idiotas que jogadores fazem em campo quando marcam um ponto na final do campeonato, quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu e Scott entrou animado:

- Tira a bunda branca daí e troca de roupa. Tenho uma coisa pra te animar: vamos jogar boliche com a Alisson e a Julie, uma prima distante dela que veio passar a semana na cidade.

- Sem chances!

- Como é? Você vive reclamando que eu nunca te ajudo a conseguir uma namorada e agora que tem uma moça bem bonita querendo sair com você, está dispensando? Cara, você é gay afinal?

Aquela pergunta começava a dar no saco já.

- Não Scott, tá maluco? Só não to a fim hoje. Não to me sentindo bem – ele mentiu – E não vou sair com uma pessoa que pode querer te matar ou me matar.

- Do que você tá falando? Ela é prima da Alisson, cara! Ela nunca fez nada para você.

- Exatamente, mas a sua namorada já quis matar você, o Isaac, o Jackson e só não me matou porque eu sou normal. Mas o avô dela teria matado você, o Isaac, o Jackson, o Derek, a Lydia, a própria Alisson, eu e o presidente da Namíbia se ele aparecesse por aqui. Não, obrigado. Dispenso esses genes problemáticos.

- Stiles, você está com estresse pós-traumático.

- Expressão difícil essa, hein?

- Ouvi minha mãe falando disso hoje – Scott sorriu pro amigo e continuou – Se mudar de ideia, me ligue que a gente busca você, ok?

- Pode deixar!

Quando ouviu Scott bater a porta do carro e dar a partida, ele voltou pro computador preocupado que seu amigo já tivesse cansado de esperar uma resposta. Mas ele continuava on line e parecia que não falaria nada até que Stiles se manifestasse. Ele retomou a conversa:

_Triskalia: Agora eu entendo. _

_moonHalo: Entende o que?_

_Triskalia: Entendo porque Danny disse que estou diferente e pq não me interesso por ninguém na escola._

_moonHalo: Continue. _

_Triskalia: É porque estou interessado em você. _

_moonHalo: Gosto dessa resposta. Mas..._

_Triskalia: Mas o que?_

_moonHalo: Fiquei apreensivo de ter me compreendido mal. Você demorou a responder._

_Triskalia: Um amigo esteve aqui, me convidando para um jogo de boliche com a namorada dele e a prima dela._

_moonHalo: Ah, então, ok. Bom jogo para você e depois me conte quantos strikes fez._

_Triskalia: Eu não disse que iria._

_moonHalo: Você não vai sair com eles?_

_Triskalia: Prefiro ficar aqui. E conversar com você._

_moonHalo: _

_Triskalia: Ei! Você aprendeu a fazer carinhas...rs..._

_moonHalo: Tive um bom professor...rs..._

E eles continuaram conversando noite adentro, lembrando da dificuldade que o mais velho tinha em desenhar smiles no chat e o quanto ele demorou para apender.

Na mansão decrépita dos Hale, Peter ouvia as risadas do sobrinho, sabia que ele conversava com o "amiguinho virtual" e pensava que talvez ele fosse o primeiro lobisomem-gay-quase-pedófilo da família. Não importava, a questão era que Derek estava rindo. De verdade. E Peter gostava daquela mudança, não só por pensar que a rigidez e a raiva de Derek eram pontos muito fracos para aquele bando. Ele podia ser um macho alfa ex-psicopata zumbi, mas ainda gostava de sua família, e saber que Derek estava feliz era muito bom.

Derek podia não mais usar o computador de Peter, mas ele não teve o cuidado de trocar a senha de seu perfil. O que deu ao tio todas as chances de acessar seus históricos de conversa no matchmaker. E agora que Peter já tinha quase certeza absoluta de quem era o namoradinho virtual de Derek, tinha que fazer alguma coisa para que os dois se encontrassem e se acasalassem de uma vez.


	9. Capítulo 9

As mãos postas em forma de concha se enchiam de água pela terceira vez. Stiles lavava compulsivamente o rosto, de forma barulhenta e exagerada. Precisava parar de pensar em moonHalo e como não podia tomar um banho frio na escola, pelo menos não antes do treino de lacrosse, a alternativa era a água gelada no rosto.

Olhava-se no espelho enumerando todos os defeitos físicos que podia encontrar em si: a pele clara demais, as pintinhas escuras no rosto, o corpo frágil. O cara era instrutor de auto-defesa, devia ser no mínimo forte (ele se esforçava para pensar em palavras mais heteros, e gostoso não seria uma delas definitivamente).

Mas nada parecia adiantar. Stiles não se achava feio na verdade. Era atraente a sua maneira. E o que ele achava que sempre afastava as pessoas de si era justamente o que havia o aproximado de moonHalo. Talvez houvesse uma esperança.

O problema é que de ele não podia viver só de esperança, precisava tomar uma atitude. Só não sabia qual atitude tomar. Na verdade ele sabia que queria convidar o cara para sair. Mas como fazer isso? Se fossem só amigos ele podia simplesmente dizer: "e aí, cara, vamos sair, tomar uma cerveja e discutir baseball". Mas em primeiro lugar eles não eram só amigos. Em segundo lugar, ele era menor e não podia sair pra tomar uma cerveja. E em terceiro lugar, ele nunca tinha chamado outro cara para sair.

- Danny... – ele murmurou, olhando para sua imagem no espelho como se tivesse a ideia mais brilhante do século.

E sem se preocupar em secar o rosto, saiu correndo do banheiro, procurando o rapaz que poderia virar seu novo bff pelo menos enquanto ele não contasse para Scott que era gay.

Encontrou o rapaz saindo do refeitório e quase caiu em cima de Jackson que o acompanhava. A mochila de Stiles parecia querer saltar por cima de sua cabeça, seu rosto estava vermelho com a corrida e ele parecia totalmente perdido.

Jackson olhou o estado do rapaz com visível ar de desprezo e já puxava o amigo para longe do filho do xerife, quando Stiles chamou:

- Danny, preciso falar com você. Sobre aquele assunto, do achado.

Danny parou na mesma hora, tentando esconder o ar de curiosa satisfação. Fez Jackson sair de perto, dizendo que o encontraria mais tarde e andou com Stiles até saírem da escola e alcançarem um banco no pátio, longe de ouvidos indiscretos.

- Pode falar. – Danny incentivou o rapaz.

- Ok, você estava certo. Tem um cara. E eu gosto dele.

- Por favor, diga que não é o Scott, ok? Você merece coisa muito melhor.

- Pode ter certeza que o Scott é o último da lista, depois de um apocalipse zumbi e um ataque nuclear.

- Ótimo. Então, esse cara. Como é?

- Oh, ele é... legal.

- Legal, Stiles? Legal é sorvete de baunilha.

- Ok, ele é... isso é muito gay, mas ele é incrível. Ele é engraçado e inteligente. E gosta das mesmas coisas esquisitas que eu. E ele me ouve, sabe?

- Oh céus! Você gosta MESMO dele.

- Foi o que eu te disse antes.

- Ah sim, mas tem diferença entre "eu gosto dele porque ele é gostoso" e o que você está dizendo que é "eu gosto dele porque ele é especial e me faz bem".

- Eu estou ferrado.

Danny riu alto e deu um murrinho amistoso no ombro de Stiles.

- Ele é bonito?

Se Stiles não estava envergonhado antes, agora parecia que o sol havia fritado a pele de seu rosto e ele estava na carne viva. Como explicar a Danny que não sabia se o cara era bonito?

- Ah, isso é relativo.

- Não tem nada de relativo em beleza, Stiles. Veja, Jackson é bonito, o treinador não. Isaac é bonito, Scott não. Então, ele é bonito?

- Eu não sei. – ele respondeu, dando-se por vencido.

- Hum, primeiro cara por quem você se interessa, normal não saber definir seus padrões ainda.

- Não, Danny. Eu... eu realmente não sei se ele é bonito. Eu nunca o vi pessoalmente. Só converso com ele pela internet.

O queixo de Danny caiu. Ele nunca tinha conhecido alguém que se descobriu gay pela internet. Mas por experiência própria sabia que não poderia demonstrar espanto, nem nenhuma outra emoção que fizesse Stiles se sentir envergonhado. Ele acabaria se retraindo e isso não era nada saudável.

- Ah, entendo... E ele gosta de você também?

- Gosta. – o rosto do rapaz se iluminou quando respondeu – Pelo menos disse que gosta.

- Isso é ótimo!

- Não, não é.

- Não é? – Danny agora não entendia nada.

- Não! – ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio – Olha, eu nunca gostei de ninguém que gostasse de mim. Eu não sei o que fazer, não sei como agir. Eu quero me encontrar com ele, mas não sei como convidar, porque eu sei que ele vai aceitar e aí eu não vou saber o que fazer. E quando eu descobrir onde a gente pode ir eu vou ficar sem saber se ele vai me beijar e o que mais pode acontecer. E... Oh Deus, eu vou ter que dar pra ele?

O garoto falava sem parar, andando de um lado para o outro. Rindo da situação, Danny se levantou, parou diante dele e o segurou pelos ombros, dizendo:

- Stiles, você não precisa decidir se é ativo ou passivo agora.

- Não? – ele tinha os olhos arregalados, o pânico quase tomando conta.

- Não. Você primeiro precisa se sentir a vontade com a companhia da pessoa. Precisa se envolver, depois, muito depois, é que vocês dois vão decidir quem vai fazer o que.

- Ah, ok, assim parece mais fácil.

- E vocês podem trocar as vezes. Não precisa ser uma regra: tipo um é SEMPRE passivo e o outro SEMPRE ativo.

- Não me conte os detalhes. Pelo menos por enquanto. Preciso me acostumar com a ideia de beijar alguém com barba.

- Não precisa exagerar. Faça assim: um passo de cada vez. Primeiro, chame o cara pra sair. Sem pretensões. Escolha um lugar legal, que você e ele gostem de ir.

- Hum, tenho um lugar em mente. – ele comentou, pensando que seu amigo devia adorar o Starbucks já que estava lá todos os dias para usar a internet.

- Então, no meio da conversa, pergunte o que ele vai fazer, por exemplo, amanhã a noite. Ele vai te responder e com certeza perguntar por que, e você sugere de saírem da internet e conversarem pessoalmente.

- Assim não parece tão difícil.

- E não é.

- Ok. Eu vou fazer isso. Eu consigo fazer isso. Hoje a noite vou chamar ele para sair. E depois eu te conto.

- Com certeza você me conta. É o preço pela consultoria em assuntos gays, ok? – Danny piscou, deu um sorriso, pegou sua mochila e voltou para a escola.

Stiles também voltou para aula e encontrou um Scott aparentemente chateado.

- Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

- Tava conversando com o Danny, por quê?

- Com o Danny? Por meia hora? E o que você tanto falava com o Danny?

- Scott, você tá parecendo uma adolescente ciumenta. E eu tenho alguns assuntos com o Danny. Coisa de adolescente normal não afetado pela lua cheia.

- Ok. Tudo bem. Eu só tinha que te avisar, sexta tem uma festinha pra gente ir. Você vive reclamado que eu nunca vou com você a festa nenhuma.

- Festa?

- Sim, parece que é aniversário do Derek. O Peter mandou avisar, vai rolar uma espécie de lual lá na mansão. Ele disse que vai ser bem tranquilo.

- Scott, você acha confiável ir a uma festa na mansão dos Hale organizada pelo Peter?

- Ué, por que não seria?

- Ok. Então eu vou. Não posso te deixar se meter em problemas sozinho, não é?

Agora Stiles tinha planos pra semana inteira: conversar com moonHalo, chama-lo pra sair na quinta e ir à festa na sexta. Quem sabe até levasse seu novo amigo para conhecer o bando. Ia ser divertido ter alguém no grupo capaz de peitar Derek Hale.

x.x.x.x.x

Coragem e força de vontade eram coisas que não faltavam em seu sangue, parte por ser um lobisomem praticamente imortal, parte porque esse era o seu instinto mais básico. Sua mãe costumava dizer que não importava o desafio ele sempre fazia questão de vencê-lo e superá-lo. Ela gostava de contar sobre como ele aprendeu a contar até cem, bem antes do tempo, porque Laura o desafiou dizendo que ele não conseguiria e quando um de seus primos menores se perdeu na mata à noite, durante uma brincadeira com os outros lobos mais jovens, ele foi o primeiro a se propor a procurá-lo, com apenas oito anos.

E ele tinha certeza que já havia enfrentado coisas muito mais difíceis e muito mais perigosas em sua vida, mas confessar seus sentimentos para Triskalia parecia a coisa mais difícil que já tinha feito. Ele tinha escrito, escrito de novo, apagado. Ele pensou em não dizer nada mais uma vez, em não confessar os seus sentimentos patéticos e impossíveis de serem ignorados.

Infelizmente ele não conseguia mais guardar para si, ele precisava desesperadamente saber o que o rapaz sentia e quando a palavra "gay" casualmente apareceu na conversa aquela noite, ele viu ali a sua chance, afinal, ele não era o mais criativo dos homens e aquilo pareceu uma deixa decente para o momento.

Seu corpo todo se aliviou da tensão que vinha guardando quando finalmente conseguiu admitir que gostava do rapaz. Ele tinha estado em crise por dias a fio, pensando se o rapaz não se ofenderia, se ele não contaria para o xerife e o mandaria para a cadeia por ser um pedófilo (pelos próximos oito meses apenas), se ele não diria que já tinha encontrado alguém ou que ele simplesmente não queria nada desse tipo com ele.

Tantas coisas passaram pela mente do jovem lobisomem e cada um desses pensamentos fez com que ele aguardasse mais um dia para revelar e por isso o alívio imediato quando contou...

... E o pânico total quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta, apesar do site afirmar que o rapaz já havia lido o que Derek tinha escrito.

Ele realmente não era gay, realmente não estava interessado em homens, realmente o achava um pedófilo e estava ligando para a polícia naquele momento, realmente não queria nada com ele além de uma amizade cibernética (e talvez nem isso ele quisesse mais agora!), realmente Derek tinha fodido tudo mais uma vez.

Porque Derek sabia muito bem como escolher as pessoas em quem confiar e era melhor ainda em escolher os momentos para revelar seus sentimentos. Ele não havia apenas se deixado apaixonar por Kate, não. Ele havia escolhido o dia em que a vadia planejou queimar sua casa para dizer que a amava. Ele havia comentado que eles poderiam fugir para se casar e como ela ficaria linda num vestido de noiva.

Três horas depois e tudo o que sobrou dos seus planos de amor eterno foram cinzas e ódio. Logo após, a culpa veio também amarga e afiada, como se um veneno e um punhal o atingissem ao mesmo tempo, na insana competição para ver o que o mataria primeiro, o que o faria sangrar mais rápido.

Mesmo que durante esses dois meses Triskalia não tivesse feito nada além de provar que ele nada tinha a ver com ela, Derek não conseguia parar as comparações em sua mente traumatizada. Ele mesmo tinha problemas em acreditar que alguém poderia ser tão incrível quanto o rapaz e que alguém assim se interessaria por ele, um lobisomem guardando na alma todas as cicatrizes que não era capaz de ter no corpo.

Não iria admitir, mas sentiu seu coração bater com a mesma frequência das asas de um beija-flor quando recebeu a resposta de Triskalia. Não parecia real o fato de que ele não apenas não tinha se assustado com o que Derek disse, como ele também parecia sentir o mesmo por ele.

Um suspiro aliviado vindo de um ar que ele nem sequer notou ter guardado em sua caixa torácica foi ouvido também, tentando ser mais alto que o ritmo de seu coração. Ele respirou fundo e continuou a conversa, casualmente, tentando manter o nervosismo ao seu mínimo.

Foi inútil. Saber que o rapaz trocou uma noite de diversão com seu melhor amigo para ficar ali conversando com ele, especialmente depois do que ele tinha revelado, fez o sorriso de Derek se tornar algo imutável, uma expressão constante até o fim da noite. E ele só o desfez enquanto dormia, apesar de que em seus sonhos um rapaz sem rosto caminhava pela mata com ele.

Nervosismo foi, nervosismo voltou.

As conversas entre eles continuavam e a cada conversa, a cada palavra que trocavam, cada comentário sem importância que dividiam um com o outro, Derek tinha certeza que isso não era o suficiente.

Derek queria, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, dar um voto de confiança a alguém. Ele queria conhecer o rapaz pessoalmente, olhar nos olhos dele enquanto ele dizia algo totalmente aleatório e inapropriado, ouvir o som da risada dele e dividir o som da sua própria - algo que era reservado apenas para ele ouvir porque só ele conseguia fazer o lobisomem sentir.

No entanto o rapaz só tinha 17 anos e Derek estava próximo de ficar um ano mais velho, como se o destino estivesse planejando que isso causaria mais pavor e insegurança nele. Ele não poderia convidar um rapaz prestes a ser dez anos mais novo para sair com ele.

Aliás, como ele faria isso? Ele não se lembrava como fazer isso, chamar as pessoas para encontros com tom de casualidade. Ele só tinha feito isso uma vez, não possuía nenhuma experiência no assunto.

Como um lobisomem, um alpha, com quase trinta anos conseguia ficar tão inseguro pela mera probabilidade de o rapaz dizer não ou pela sua falta de conhecimento em como desenvolver um relacionamento estável com outros seres vivos? Como Triskalia conseguiria suportar a grande esfera de problemas que é a sua vida? Seria mais seguro nunca conhecê-lo, então? Porque ele não queria expor o rapaz aos perigos que ele corria diariamente.


	10. Capítulo 10

A hiperatividade de Stiles parecia elevada à décima potência. Se ele pudesse ver a si mesmo naquele momento certamente diria que era um desses loucos que sofrem de tique nervoso. Ele conferia as horas no celular a cada 2 minutos e 30 segundos, depois mordia o lábio inferior, batucava na mesa, balançava a perna, suspirava, mordia o lábio de novo e tornava a olhar o relógio. E repetia a sequencia incansavelmente.

Ele sabia muito bem que, tirando Lisa Simpson, não existia mais ninguém no mundo que ansiava pelo final das aulas. Mas naquele dia em especial ele parecia querer mais que todos que a aula acabasse.

E assim que o sinal começou a tocar, ninguém viu mais o adolescente, que foi o primeiro a alcançar o corredor, o pátio, o carro e sumir de vista. Já estava a meio caminho de casa quando seu celular tocou e ele se sobressaltou. Atendeu sem nem olhar o identificador de chamada:

- Fala logo!

- Stiles, que porcaria é essa? Onde você está? - a voz de Scott parecia aborrecida.

- Oh, quase em casa. Desculpa, cara. Dor de barriga, sabe como é.

Havia se esquecido da carona que prometera ao melhor amigo e usou a primeira desculpa que passou por sua cabeça e depois que Scott acreditou e desligou, ele pensou que não era de todo mentira. Sentia mesmo a barriga doer, o estomago parecia oco, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia pensar em nada para comer. Vez ou outra, sentia como se suas entranhas estivesse dando voltas dentro de si.

E tudo isso porque ele havia tomado a decisão mais difícil de sua vida: ser gay e chegar junto. Ele estava muito certo disso. Ia convidar moonHalo para sair e era aquela noite, de preferência quando chegasse em casa.

Estacionou o carro como se fosse uma idosa míope, deixando-o de qualquer jeito no meio da entrada pra garagem, subiu as escadas correndo, tropeçando nos degraus, deixando canetas e livros caírem pelo caminho. Antes os livros e cadernos ficarem pelo chão do que sua coragem, ele pensava.

Atirou o que sobrou de material sobre a cama e ligou o computador, passando as mãos pelo rosto várias vezes enquanto a máquina ligava.

Acessou o site e esperou a conexão. Quase batia o queixo, como se estivesse sentindo frio, o que era estranho já que sentia o suor escorrendo pela sua testa e coluna.

Quando o site finalmente abriu todos os seus aplicativos, Stiles sorriu de um jeito afetado, suspirando alto: moonHalo estava on line. Clicou decidido sobre o nome do amigo e digitou:

_Triskalia: Oi._

Oi? Que porra era aquela? Ele devia dizer mais coisas, chegar com um cumprimento inteligente que arrancasse risadas de moonHalo e após essas risadas, outras piadas, até que ele fizesse o convite. Mas "oi" era de matar qualquer relacionamento.

_moonHalo: Oi._

_Triskalia: tudo bem?_

Para Derek, aquele simples "Oi" piscando em sua tela o fez sorrir, sem sequer a consciência de que o fazia, já era algo involuntário sorrir na "presença virtual" do rapaz.

Apesar do sorriso no rosto e todas as certezas que tinha sobre seus sentimentos quanto a Triskalia, sua mente ainda era um emaranhado de pensamentos, uma disputa entre o que ele queria fazer e o que ele achava que deveria fazer, um misto de incertezas e indecisões.

_moonHalo: Melhor agora, sem dúvidas._

_Triskalia: :)_

Stiles tremia em seu quarto, digitando errado várias vezes porque seus dedos não obedeciam. Ele queria escrever tanta coisa, mas tudo o que conseguia eram trivialidades.

_Triskalia: como foi seu dia?_

E ele queria bater a cabeça no teclado pra ver se sua testa conseguia escrever o que seus dedos se recusavam.

_moonHalo: Nada aconteceu por enquanto._

_moonHalo: Um daqueles dias chatos, sabe? Nada dá certo, nada dá errado._

_Triskalia: seja otimista, quando nada dá errado nessa nossa vida de azarado já é alguma coisa certa_

_moonHalo: Acho que sim._

_Triskalia: vc não tem que achar. Tem é que deixar de ser tão negativo._

_Triskalia: pense que hj é um dia positivamente propenso a coisas boas, a vida dizendo sim a vc_ _e todas essas porcarias de auto-ajuda que vem escritas em livros de supermercado_

Derek queria que seu dia pacato se tornasse um dia bom. Queria criar coragem para convidar o garoto para o que seria o primeiro encontro dele em anos, mas a sua insegurança pesava tanto em suas ações. E pareciam não haver palavras corretas para isso, tudo que ele escrevia, apagava no instante seguinte frustrado consigo mesmo e sua falta de habilidade em comunicação. Como ele faria isso? E se ele dissesse não? Ótimo, agora ele deixou de ser pateticamente apaixonado para "garota de doze anos".

_moonHalo: Você sabe que eu não sou muito fã de otimismo. Pensar no pior é o melhor jeito de lidar com ele._

_Triskalia: tudo bem eu entendi a parte de esperar pelo pior não te deixa frustrado_

_moonHalo: É._

_Triskalia: mas pensar sempre no pior será que ás vezes não te impede de tentar o melhor?_

_Triskalia: quer dizer, o não a gente já tem de graça, não é mesmo?_

_moonHalo: E, consequentemente, de falhar._

Ok, agora Stiles já não sabia se falava para seu amigo ou para si mesmo, tentando se convencer a deixar de criancice e convidá-lo logo.

_Triskalia: pq vc acha que vai falhar?_

_moonHalo: Porque na maior das vezes é o que acontece._

_moonHalo: Azar nos uniu, lembra? As coisas não mudaram tanto assim..._

_Triskalia: eu discordo_

_Triskalia: acho que no fim das contas eu tive muita sorte a vida inteira_

_Triskalia: pra tudo ter dado errado sempre e a gente acabar se encontrando_

_moonHalo: Talvez..._

O adolescente suspirou profundamente. Quando finalmente conseguia uma frase de efeito, moonHalo respondia com um simples "talvez". Aquilo era uma ducha de água fria na conversa.

_Triskalia: impressão minha ou tem alguma coisa te incomodando?_

A declaração tão óbvia do garoto deveria ter dado segurança para que Derek fizesse o que ele vinha planejando e desejando há dias, mas seu lado autodepreciativo lhe dizia que uma vez que aquilo se tornasse real e que Triskalia o conhecesse todo o encanto entre eles terminaria. Ele se considerava muito bom em estar abaixo das expectativas das pessoas a sua volta.

Aquela conversa não estava saindo como Stiles havia planejado. Em sua cabeça ambos seriam espirituosos, iam dar boas risadas e pronto. Detestava quando fazia roteiros para conversas em sua cabeça e a outra parte não seguia o planejado. Agora tudo parecia ainda mais difícil e ele estava quase desistindo.

_moonHalo: Acho que eu só estou mal-humorado._

_Triskalia: pra variar? Não sei como eu aguento seu mau humor...rs..._

_moonHalo: Eu também não sei._

_Triskalia: eu gosto do seu mau humor, apesar de achar que ele dificulta algumas coisas_

_Triskalia: acho que se algum dia te achar de bom humor, vou pensar que te abduziram_

Ele sabia que não deveria dizer nada. Se ele já era insuportavelmente mal-humorado pela internet imagine quando eles se conhecessem? Derek sabia que sua expressão facial normalmente ia de "sem expressão" a "irritado" e não além disso. Exceto quando conversava com Triskalia, é claro.

Ele não podia conhecê-lo, porque isso seria o mesmo que perdê-lo. E Derek não queria perder o rapaz e todas as sensações que ele trouxe consigo. E isso o deixava tão divido consigo mesmo, como era possível que a vontade de vê-lo pessoalmente e tocá-lo fosse proporcional ao medo que ele tinha de tudo que daria errado depois que isso acontecesse?

_moonHalo: Ah, não é assim. Eu estou de bom humor em pelo menos metade das nossas conversas. E se eu não estou, eu fico depois._

_Triskalia: então ainda tem chance de vc ficar bem humorado hj?_

_moonHalo: Sim._

_Triskalia: se bem que eu tenho a impressão que se te contar o que eu fiz hj essas chances se tornem inexistentes =/_

_moonHalo: O que você fez hoje? Brigou com o professor de química de novo? Ouviu seu amigo falando da ex-namorada?_

_Triskalia: nada tão idiota assim_

_Triskalia: eu só falei de vc_

_Triskalia: pra alguém_

_moonHalo: De mim? Por que?_

Ótimo. Por que Stiles tinha falando de moonHalo mesmo? Ah sim, porque ele estava em crise após um sonho erótico. Com certeza ele não ia contar essa parte pro amigo virtual.

_Triskalia: ah, não sei. só falei... vc sabe, eu sempre falo demais_

_moonHalo: Sem dúvidas eu sei._

_Triskalia: então_

O que será que Triskalia tinha dito sobre ele? Tinha sido algo bom ou algo ruim? Será que ele disse que conhecia alguém muito mal humorado pela internet? Ou que ele conhecia alguém tão rabugento quanto o Mr. Burns?

_Triskalia: acho que foi isso._

O rapaz percebeu que moonHalo estava demorando demais para reagir. Aquilo não poderia ser um bom sinal, né?

_Triskalia: fiz merda, não fiz?_

_Triskalia: só não fique muito mal-humorado_

_Triskalia: eu não devia ter falado_

_Triskalia: nem na escola e nem pra vc_

_Triskalia: mas eu só não consigo ficar guardando isso sabe?_

_Triskalia: todo mundo sempre sabe as porcarias que me acontecem_

_Triskalia: eu tinha que dividir a única coisa boa desses dias com alguém_

Isso Stiles, verborragia sempre funciona. Como se falar demais ia resolver sua situação justamente com a pessoa que sempre pega no seu pé por conta disso.

Derek então notou algo: ele falou sobre ele, porque estava pensando nele. Não importa se foi algo bom ou ruim, mas a primeira coisa que veio a mente do rapaz foi ele ou algo que ele disse. Insegurança fazia seu coração bater mais rápido... Ou seria isso a adrenalina? A coragem hormonal que ele precisava.

Palavras antigas de Laura soaram em sua mente, dizendo como ele deveria parar de ser rabugento e se culpar por qualquer coisa. Dando uma bronca sobre como um garoto da idade dele não deveria carregar tantas coisas ruins e se fechar para o mundo. "Você vai quebrar a cara e uivar como um cachorrinho perdido da próxima vez que se apaixonar por alguém? É provável. Você é um idiota que adora se odiar. Mas isso não devia impedir você de tentar. Porque eu tenho certeza que um dia irá aparecer alguém tão bizarro e problemático que não vai se importar com os seus pequenos defeitos. Tudo aquilo é passado, Derek. São todas coisas ruins que você não poderia ter evitado e deveria esquecer, pelo menos por cinco minutos." Apenas dois meses depois ele teve de enterrá-la...

_moonHalo: Não tem problema. Eu não estou bravo._

_moonHalo: Mas quero te pedir algo. Você ainda está aí?_

Cacete! Ele ia pedir alguma coisa. Certamente para Stiles fechar sua boca e não falar nada mais sobre ele para ninguém. moonHalo não gostava de adolescentes, já havia deixado isso bem claro. Até agora, Stiles parecia ser a única pseudo-exceção.

_Triskalia: sim_

_Triskalia: estou aqui_

_Triskalia: pode pedir_

_Triskalia: mas se tiver algo a ver com eu ficar quieto_

_Triskalia: vc sabe que isso vai ser meio difícil_

_Triskalia: como se eu pedisse para vc dar bom dia às flores do campo quando acorda_

_moonHalo: Você quer sair comigo?_

Sair comigo? Sério, Derek? Isso foi o melhor que você conseguiu dizer? Definitivamente ele não culparia Triskalia se ele dissesse não depois de um pedido tão sem graça e previsível e escroto como aquele. Ah, Derek tinha acabado com as suas chances antes mesmo de obter uma resposta, sem dúvidas.

A cota de quedas de cadeiras de Stiles definitivamente tinha atingido seu ápice. O tombo foi tão feio com o susto que levou que certamente teria uma marca roxa em sua bunda no dia seguinte.

O cara do outro lado realmente o havia convidado para sair? E ainda mais daquele jeito todo clichê que caracterizava um encontro de verdade? Não foi um "o que acha da gente se encontrar pra ver um filme" ou mesmo um "vamos comer qualquer coisa". Foi o clássico "sair comigo".

E o coração de Stiles parecia querer sair pela boca.

_moonHalo: Isso é um não?_

A demora o estava deixando ainda mais ansioso. Ele podia sentir o suor em suas mãos, os batimentos na garganta, os olhos vasculhando fixamente a tela por qualquer sinal de uma resposta.

_Triskalia: Sim_

_Triskalia: digo, não_

_moonHalo: ?_

_Triskalia: ai merda... digo, não, isso não é um não, é um sim_

_Triskalia: sim, quero sair com vc_

_moonHalo: Sério?_

_Triskalia: sério_

_Triskalia: a menos que vc não esteja falando sério e isso seja algum tipo de brincadeira sacana da sua parte_

_moonHalo: Você provavelmente irá se decepcionar_

_Triskalia: me decepcionar?_

_Triskalia: vc por acaso é algum velho gordo e careca, desses que a barriga é tão grande que a camiseta fica para cima do umbigo?_

_Triskalia: pq eu acho que não tenho vocação pra ser "quase gay" com um cara desse tipo_

_moonHalo: Não é uma brincadeira. Eu sou mais mal humorado pessoalmente. E falo menos._

_Triskalia: e olha eu falando demais de novo_

_Triskalia: bom, eu falo mais_

_Triskalia: e sou mais sarcástico_

_moonHalo: Eu sei. Eu gosto disso. Você preenche os silêncios que eu crio._

_Triskalia: e sou magrelo e desengonçado_

_moonHalo: Mais sarcástico? Isso é possível?_

_Triskalia: vc ainda não viu nada._

Stiles agora ria, em voz alta, uma sensação de alívio dentro de si. Sorria tanto que sentia que acabaria com câimbras nas bochechas em breve.

_moonHalo: E quando eu poderei ver?_

_Triskalia: Ah, quinta, pode ser?_

_moonHalo: Hm... Pode ser na sexta? É meu aniversário._

_Triskalia: Seu aniversário? mesmo?_

_Triskalia: pode sim_

_Triskalia: e o que vc quer de presente?_

_moonHalo: É, vou fazer 138._

_Triskalia: aniversários merecem presentes, certo?_

_Triskalia: Eu sabia que vc tinha mentido a idade pra mim...rs..._

E no meio daquele planejamento para o encontro, Stiles se esqueceu completamente da festa de aniversário de Derek Hale. Mas como pensar em Hale com moonHalo lhe chamando pra sair?

_moonHalo: Não preciso de nada. Só de que você não me dê um bolo._

_Triskalia: esse trocadilho foi infame_

_Triskalia: e onde vc quer ir?_

_moonHalo: Ando aprendendo com você._

_moonHalo: Não sei, qualquer lugar. Pode escolher._

_Triskalia: de jeito nenhum, é seu aniversário_

_Triskalia: onde vc gosta de ir?_

_moonHalo: Eu não saio muito. Só venho a starbucks para roubar o wifi._

_Triskalia: hahahahahaha vc é um criminoso mesmo_

_Triskalia: então que seja no Starbucks, mas sem roubar nada...rs..._

_moonHalo: Okay, sem roubos._

_Triskalia: sexta, Starbucks. Que horas?_

_moonHalo: Que horas?_

_moonHalo: Temos a mesma dúvida... Que horas você costuma jantar?_

_Triskalia: nas sextas-feiras eu costumo jantar a meia noite, depois que meu pai foi dormir e eu posso comer qualquer coisa com queijo e todo tipo de colesterol._

_Triskalia: mas em outras ocasiões acho que umas 8_

_moonHalo: Certo. Sexta, às 8 da noite no Starbucks._

_Triskalia: ok._

Stiles queria ter dito "perfeito", "ótimo", "maravilhoso". Mas era melhor se conter.

_moonHalo: Como iremos nos reconhecer? Porque eu não tenho uma camisa escrito moonHalo para facilitar o processo._

_Triskalia: e definitivamente levar uma plaquinha com Triskalia escrito, igual fazem em aeroporto é muito indiscreto. Mesmo para mim._

_moonHalo: kkkkkk_

_Triskalia: é clichê isso, mas vi num filme uma vez, as pessoas combinaram as roupas que iriam usar_

_moonHalo: Isso pode funcionar. Se não usarmos nada muito comum._

_Triskalia: ok, eu vou com uma sunga verde limão e um chapéu igual ao da Carmem Miranda_

_Triskalia: isso não é comum_

_moonHalo: As vezes eu não sei se você está brincando ou falando sério._

_Triskalia: hahahahahahahahaha_

_Triskalia: eu já tenho problemas de rejeição demais por aqui para entrar no Starbucks de sunga_

_moonHalo: kkkkkkkkkkk_

_Triskalia: falando sério_

_moonHalo: Eu vou com uma camisa do Soundgarden. É diferente o suficiente?_

_Triskalia: eu tenho uma camiseta de um time de polo da Inglaterra que minha avó achou que eu fosse gostar. É vermelha e tem duas listras brancas do lado esquerdo e um cavalo saltando estampada nas costas_

_Triskalia: Soundgarden? Não sabia que era fã desse tipo de rock_

_moonHalo: Não sou, minha irmã que me deu. Ela era louca pelo vocalista antes deles começarem a ter um som "mais leve"._

_Triskalia: quando eles deixaram o Metal e foram por Hard Rock_

_Triskalia: Acho que é uma camiseta diferente sim. a maioria do pessoal aqui ouve coldplay e acha que isso é rock n roll_

_moonHalo: Ela dizia que não gostava mais tanto assim deles, mas me fez ir ao um show deles no meu último aniversário e me comprou a camisa lá._

_Triskalia: se algum parente meu for me dar uma camiseta de banda, vai ser da banda marcial da escola_

_Triskalia: ou de alguma coisa ainda mais constrangedora_

_Triskalia: nunca ganhei presentes legais, além dos presentes da minha mãe, que ela me levava pra escolher_

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Derek lembrou de Laura e seu peito não se tornou pequeno para o seu coração, em vez disso, um sorriso tímido se formou em seus lábios com a memória do dia, do modo como ela gritava a letra de cada música e dizia que esse era o melhor aniversário que Derek iria ter em sua vida. Ele não tinha notado o quanto sentia falta da risada dela até lembrar-se do som.

_moonHalo: Vamos fazer assim: nunca dar presentes. Porque eu provavelmente te daria alguma coisa tão ruim quanto seus amigos._

_Triskalia: eu duvido_

_Triskalia: vc jamais me daria uma coleção de revistas pornôs coreanas_

_Triskalia: ou um pokemon_

_Triskalia: ou um CD da Cher_

_moonHalo: Talvez o pokemon. Mas nunca o CD da Cher._

_Triskalia: eu prefiro os cavaleiros do Zodiaco_

_moonHalo: Nerd._

_Triskalia: sou mesmo... com orgulho...rs..._

_Triskalia: tem certeza que vai encarar sair com um nerd feito eu?_

_moonHalo: Vou tentar minha sorte._

_Triskalia: sorte? vc tem alguma? agora há pouco tava reclamando do azar_

_Triskalia: acho que vc é bipolar_

_moonHalo: Vou usar toda a sorte que me resta na sexta. Sabe? Aproveitar que é meu aniversário e ver se isso muda a minha maré eterna de azar._

_Triskalia: gostei da resposta_

_Triskalia: otimismo de livro de supermercado_

_Triskalia: é assim que se faz_

_moonHalo: Talvez você devesse me dar um desses de aniversário, então. kkkkkkkkk_

_Triskalia: não me desafie...rs..._

Stiles pensava se poderia ter mais sorte. Não precisou de esforço nenhum para conseguir o tão sonhado encontro. Agora era só esperar a sexta-feira chegar. Se fosse uma garota já estaria pensando em todos os acessórios e maquiagem que usaria no dia, o sapato, a bolsa e a cor do esmalte além do penteado.

Mas ele não tinha nada para passar o tempo até lá. E ainda era terça-feira. Talvez fizesse Scott andar com ele em todos os mercados da cidade atrás do livro de otimismo para dar de presente para moonHalo.

_moonHalo: Então, sexta, às oito, na Starbucks? Camisa de time vermelha com listras brancas e blusa do Soundgarden? E toda a sorte que nós conseguirmos?_

_moonHalo: Mais algum detalhe?_

_Triskalia: chapéu da carmem miranda._

_Triskalia: não?_

_moonHalo: e sunga verde limão_

_Triskalia: melhor não..._

_Triskalia: hahahahahaha_

_moonHalo: Melhor não. Não quero chamar atenção enquanto eu posso ser preso por isso._

_Triskalia: vc vai ser mais "maior de idade" ainda. Realmente pode ser complicado_

_Triskalia: então só isso_

_Triskalia: e se quer saber_

_Triskalia: o que eu falei hj de vc_

_Triskalia: perguntei para um amigo como eu podia convidar vc pra sair_

_Triskalia: ainda bem que não precisei_

_Triskalia: ;)_

_Triskalia: bom, meu pai tá chegando aqui e ele tem implicado que eu fico muito na internet esses dias. A gente se fala depois, pode ser?_

Derek riu para a tela do seu computador. Sentindo que eles dois passaram pelos mesmos estágios e que talvez eles estivessem mais conectados do que apenas ao sinal de internet. Porque, se ele parasse para refletir sobre os últimos dois meses e um pouco mais de sua vida, Triskalia era bizarro e problemático o suficiente para ignorar suas falhas e genuinamente gostar dele.

_moonHalo: Okay. Até amanhã, alien._

_Triskalia: até amanhã, velho._

Stiles desligou o computador e deitou na cama, pegando um livro, bem a tempo de seu pai entrar no quarto.

- Um furacão passou aqui em casa?

- Ah, vc fala por causa da bagunça?

- Não Stiles, eu falo por causa das telhas caídas no quintal, a árvore arrancada na calçada e seu jipe de ponta cabeça na piscina do vizinho. Claro que é por causa da bagunça

- Desculpe, pai, dor de barriga.

- Hum, ok. Mas arrume tudo. E amanhã se não melhorar vou te levar ao médico. Seu rosto está vermelho demais.


	11. Capítulo 11

Scott estacionou diante da casa de Stiles no mesmo instante em que o rapaz trancava a porta da frente.

- Opa, pensei que ia ter que te esperar. – disse ao ver o amigo se aproximando da porta do carona.

- Ah... – ele pareceu embaraçado – Me esperar pra que?

- Pro aniversário do Derek, cara! A gente vai pegar a Alisson e ir pra floresta, apenas pra curtir. Um lual sem lua.

- Oh merda, era hoje? Eu esqueci.

- Esqueceu do aniversário do Derek e tá todo arrumado assim pra que? – Scott ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

- Bom, eu tenho um encontro. Não faça essa cara, não é grande coisa.

- Com quem? – Scott ás vezes tinha a curiosidade de uma menina.

- Você não conhece. É uma pessoa que eu conheci na internet. – Stiles enfatizou bem a palavra pessoa, não podia contar para o melhor amigo que sairia com um homem de 26 anos.

- Ok. E onde vocês vão se encontrar?

- No Starbucks.

- Legal, se chegar lá e perceber que ela é uma velha feia, vesga e banguela, aparece por lá que vai estar bem divertido.

- Eu duvido muito que ela seja isso, mas combinado! Agradeço a preocupação.

Ele riu, acenou para Scott que já arrancava com o carro e pegou o jipe para ir até o outro lado da cidade.

Entrou no estabelecimento e ficou sentado junto ao balcão, tamborilando os dedos sem parar e vigiando a porta como um cão de guarda. Em seu único momento de distração, quando checou as horas no celular, uma pessoa entrou no local, fazendo todos os presentes ficarem em silêncio.

Stiles notou que o burburinho característico tinha cessado e levantou a cabeça, olhando um Derek Hale visivelmente deslocado no local.

Era só o que lhe faltava que Derek viesse pessoalmente encher o saco porque ele não estava na festa. Guardou o celular no bolso e foi até o alfa, num arroubo de coragem que não sabia exatamente de onde vinha.

- Oi Derek. Meus parabéns, muitos anos de vida, blá-blá-blá e agora pode ir.

O lobisomem virou a cabeça na direção do rapaz, olhos bastante confusos.

- O que?

- Pode voltar para sua festa. Eu sei que você gosta dessa ideia de dominar e mandar, pra mostrar que é o alfa, mas acontece que eu não sou da sua espécie e portanto não faço parte do seu bando e eu não vou na sua festa de aniversário.

- Festa de... Ah, aquela porcaria que o Peter inventou? Eu também não vou na minha festa de aniversário.

- Então, o que está fazendo num lugar sociável como este? Não me diga que tem outra criatura estranha por aqui, porque desta vez...

- Nada de criatura estranha. Vim apenas encontrar uma pessoa.

- Ah, ok, bom encontro.

Stiles sorriu, mas Derek não lhe retribuiu a expressão. Andou alguns passos para frente e Stiles pensou que o lobisomem iria mesmo encontrar alguém especial. Só isso poderia explicar o cabelo bem aparado, o perfume, a calça jeans clara, a camiseta preta do Soundgarden e...

E o rapaz parou de reparar naquele momento. A camiseta preta do Soundgarden. A porcaria da camiseta preta do Soundgarden. Mas que porra Derek estava fazendo usando uma camiseta do Soundgarden?

Ele cambaleou para trás, esbarrando no copo que tinha deixado sobre o balcão, fazendo-o cair no chão e se estilhaçar.

- Merda. Merda. Merda. Cacete. Não pode... Fodeu tudo. – ele falava sem parar enquanto ia sentindo a respiração ficar mais difícil.

Alguém próximo a Derek reparou que o rapaz estava passando mal e comentou com o amigo, fazendo o lupino ouvir e olhar para trás. Atravessou a distância que o separava do garoto, o puxou pelos ombros, sacudindo com uma força desnecessária.

- Stiles – ordenou – olhe para mim. O que está acontecendo?

- Eu não, eu estou só... Cacete! – ele respirava rápido, como se nenhum ar chegasse a seus pulmões – Eu to hiperventilando.

- Isso é óbvio.

- Essa, essa sua camisa... – o lobisomem franziu a testa sem entender nada – Foi a Laura, né? Que te deu, seu último presente...

Derek arregalou os olhos, ficando irritado pelo rapaz saber daquele detalhe.

- Quem te disse? – ele falou em tom de voz ameaçador.

- Cacete!

- Fala, Stiles.

- Fala você. Qual a cor da minha camiseta, Derek?

- O que?

- Anda, só me fala, por favor.

O alfa deu dois passos para trás, olhou o rapaz, se aproximou de novo e disse:

- Sua camiseta é vermelha, Stiles. Satisfeito?

- Preste atenção nos detalhes e diga de novo.

Ele bufou, mas fez o que Stiles pedia.

- Sua camiseta é vermelha, com duas listras brancas na vertical do lado... – e a cor foi sumindo do rosto do lobisomem enquanto seu queixo caía lentamente. – Você.. Você é... É você?

- Eu preciso sair daqui. – Stiles não respondeu a pergunta do lobisomem, apenas saiu do Starbucks, esqueceu do carro e andou meio perdido pela rua.

Derek ainda pensou em correr atrás dele e chegou até a porta do Starbucks, mas se deteve. Correria atrás dele e faria o que depois disso? Sentiu-se impotente, irritado. Também dispensou seu carro e correu, na direção oposta a que Stiles havia tomado.

Stiles ainda tentava entender que brincadeira de mau gosto era aquela. Como o destino podia ser tão sacana com ele? Ele andava sem enxergar os caminhos que tomava e quando percebeu já estava no meio do parque municipal.

Sentia-se ridículo. Humilhado. Exposto. Derek agora sabia mais dele do que qualquer outro de seus amigos, Derek agora sabia de sentimentos que Stiles nunca imaginou ser capaz de sentir. E que agora, quando ele se sentia capaz, de nada serviam.

Notou o rosto úmido e quente das lágrimas que escorriam teimosas de seus olhos. Lágrimas de raiva, de tristeza, de solidão novamente já que toda aquela história entre Triskalia e moonHalo havia acabado na entrada do Starbucks.

Deixou o corpo pesar e ajoelhou-se na grama, contendo uma vontade de gritar de ódio. Não de Derek. Ele parecia tão assustado quanto o próprio Stiles estava. Tinha ódio de si mesmo. De sua burrice. De ter ficado tão encantado com a possibilidade de conhecer alguém legal que foi incapaz de juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça.

- Eles fazem aniversário no mesmo dia. E tem um tio que deveria ser procurado pelo FBI. E seus alunos se machucam muito, mas se recuperam fácil. E a tal aluna bonita e barulhenta? Só podia ser a Érica. Que burro eu fui! E como vai ser agora? Por que não conviver com ele não é uma opção.

Stiles falava sozinho e de um jeito particularmente rápido, tentando colocar seus sentimentos no lugar. Um buraco surgia aos poucos dentro dele, o lugar que antes era preenchido por Derek, ou melhor, por moonHalo começava a ficar novamente vago.

E não era o que ele queria que acontecesse. Na verdade, ele não se importava de ser Derek. Isso só facilitaria as coisas, afinal, como Danny diria, Derek Hale era obviamente bonito. Mais que bonito. E era inteligente. E sensível e divertido, como havia demonstrado nos últimos meses.

O único problema era que Derek Hale era Derek Hale. O lobisomem solitário, amargo, violento que jamais admitiria que teve uma história com um adolescente hiperativo feito Stiles. Com tantas possibilidades mais interessantes, pra que perder seu tempo com alguém como ele, não é?

E ele percebeu que todas as maneiras que ele já havia se machucado por causa de Derek, aquela era a pior delas. Soluçou sentido, mordendo os lábios para não fazer muito barulho.

Ficou ali tanto tempo que sentiu as pernas começarem a adormecer, mas estava tão imerso em seus sentimentos que não quis mudar de posição e sequer ouviu o barulho de passos sorrateiros se aproximando.

E quando se sentiu puxado para trás, uma dor lancinante cortando-lhe os ombros, seguida de outro rasgo que destruiu sua camiseta enquanto lhe dilacerava parte do abdômen, ele só conseguiu pensar que ser assassinado era um final muito clichê para o dia que devia ser o mais feliz de sua vida.

x.x.x.x.x

Derek caminhou pela cidade por quase três horas, tomando caminhos e ruas que ele nem sequer sabia que existiam. Estava perdido, real e metaforicamente. Completamente sem noção do que faria a seguir ou para onde deveria ir. Todos os caminhos pareciam escuros e incapazes de levá-lo ao local correto, talvez porque seu lobo interior estava tão confuso quanto ele.

Os acontecimentos da noite provaram uma verdade que Derek conhecia muito bem: coisas boas não acontecem em sua vida sem um motivo perverso por detrás. Mas pela primeira vez ele sentia que não merecia isso, porque ele tinha se exposto de uma maneira tão sincera e profunda para o rapaz, ele tinha superado tantos dos seus próprios medos que parecia errado que tudo fosse terminar da mesma forma: com tudo aquilo que ele se importava sendo tirado tão abruptamente dele.

Todas aquelas coisas que ele tinha dito, sem nenhuma exceção, foram difíceis de admitir. Dividir dores que ele recusava a reconhecer por si próprio com alguém, dividir risadas que ele nem sabia que ainda conseguia proferir, oferecer seus sentimentos tão sinceramente. Tudo isso foi mais do que ele já tinha feito com qualquer um em sua vida, mais do que com Laura, mais do que com Kate. Ele não queria que as coisas acabassem dessa forma.

Ele não queria que as coisas acabassem.

Ele estava cansado de só conhecer finais trágicos, de ser traído... Não que Triskalia... Stiles... Não que Stiles o tivesse traído, porque o garoto parecia ainda pior ao ter descoberto a verdade. E ele tinha razão em sua reação desgostosa e exagerada.

Derek era um problema na vida do rapaz e na vida de todos com quem já tinha cruzado. Ele tinha arriscado a vida de Stiles tantas vezes - e algumas delas intencionalmente! -, machucando-o fisicamente, causando-lhe dor real e posto o rapaz para enfrentar situações que ele achava que nenhum garoto humano deveria enfrentar.

Ele confiava que Stiles nunca iria contar nenhuma das coisas que ele tinha lhe contado como moonHalo, esse não era o Stiles (talvez, se fosse Jackson...). Mas ele sabia que aquilo era o fim de tudo que Triskalia e moonHalo haviam construído. Porque Stiles nunca mais iria querer vê-lo ou conversar com ele novamente. Ele não iria querer alguém tão quebrado como ele.

Ele não merecia Triskalia. E merecia menos ainda Stiles, o único beta de um bando que não era um lobisomem. Stiles, que já havia salvado sua vida tantas vezes quantas ele o colocou em real perigo. Stiles, o melhor amigo de Scott. Stiles, o filho do xerife.

Agora ele não tinha dúvidas quanto a ir para a cadeia. E ele merecia, não é mesmo? Criou tantas expectativas para o garoto de que poderia haver algo mais entre eles e, no fim, roubou tudo isso ao mostrar sua verdadeira identidade.

E quando conheceu Triskalia ele buscava exatamente por alguém que estivesse fora do alcance do imã de problemas que ele era. Procurava por alguém longe da sua vida durante a lua cheia, longe de qualquer risco de que alguém se machucasse por culpa dele.

E agora? Como lidar com a culpa de que mais uma vez ele tinha colocado em perigo a vida de uma pessoa que amava e se importava? Como saber que ele, Stiles, tinha se colocado em perigo tantas vezes simplesmente para ajudar? Como fingir que eles não sabiam coisas tão íntimas um sobre o outro da próxima vez que tivessem de se ver?

Derek andou por quase três horas. Andou, correu, se transformou, correu de novo, uivou. E só quando se sentiu menos desolado, voltou para seu carro e dirigiu de volta à mansão. Estava tão magoado, tão absorto em todos os últimos acontecimentos, que se esqueceu completamente da festa que estava acontecendo nos fundos da mansão. Estacionou o carro e foi atraído pelo ruído das risadas. Quando seus pupilos notaram sua presença, vieram lhe parabenizar, mas ele apenas fez um gesto com a mão indicando que não queria cumprimentos.

Correu os olhos pelo local e não encontrou Peter entre os presentes.

- Isaac, onde está meu tio?

- Não faço ideia. Quando chegamos tudo estava pronto, mas ele não estava aqui.

Ninguém parecia se importar com o sumiço do mais velho. Mas a intuição de Derek parecia querer cutucar o lobisomem para que fosse checar isso pessoalmente. Até que fogos de artifício pipocaram no céu e Peter Hale apareceu sorridente, os cabelos atrapalhados de quem acabara de correr e a expressão no rosto de quem havia feito a maior das travessuras.

- Quanta amargura nesse rostinho. – ele disse com um sorriso zombeteiro, se aproximando do sobrinho – Vamos alegrar, cantar parabéns e soprar as velinhas de uma vez ou vocês preferem um joguinho saudável?

- Do que está falando? – Derek indagou, ainda mais mal humorado.

- Uma brincadeirinha que você adorava quando criança, lembra? Todo seu aniversário, nós escondíamos algumas coisas para que você farejasse e a cada uma que você encontrava podia abrir um dos presentes.

Sim, Derek se lembrava de cada uma das pequenas tradições de sua família. Inclusive esta de caça ao tesouro.

- Mas desta vez eu fiz diferente. Para todos poderem jogar. Escondi um pequeno tesouro de cada um na floresta. Podem procurar em seus pertences.

Todos os lobisomens presentes reviraram seus bolsos e bolsas e notaram, assustados, que pequenas coisas haviam sumido. A chave do carro de Scott, a foto da mãe que Isaac levava na carteira, o colar de Érica, o relógio de pulso que Boyd ganhou do avô.

- 100 dólares para cada pertence encontrado. Independente do dono. Podem ir.

Os adolescentes ficaram eufóricos. Eram raras as ocasiões em que podiam usar seus dons lupinos para brincadeiras, e a possibilidade era divertida. Afinal, eles mereciam uma folga de vez em quando.

Saíram apressados pela mata, rindo e uivando. Peter sorria a seu canto e Derek mantinha a cara fechada, observando o tio. Quando todos se afastaram, ele tomou o caminho para dentro de casa, mas Peter barrou a porta com agilidade, sorriu para ele de um jeito bem amistoso e se aproximou, falando o mais baixo que conseguiu:

- Também peguei um tesouro seu. – ele colocou um pedaço de pano na mão do sobrinho – Seu precioso Triskalia.

Os olhos de Derek brilharam vermelhos e ele notou, horrorizado, o pedaço da camiseta que Stiles vestia mais cedo. Cheirou o tecido e constatou que havia sangue ali. Conhecia o cheiro do sangue de Stiles muito bem.

- O que fez com ele? – perguntou controlando ao máximo sua raiva, embora sentisse a necessidade de transformar seu tio em pó.

- Oh, por enquanto nada. – respondeu fingindo ar de inocente, depois deu de ombros e imitou um gesto clássico de rendição – Tudo bem, eu admito que ele está um pouquinho machucado. E sujo. E com certeza com frio, porque a camiseta dele, bem, foi reduzida a este pedacinho que eu lhe trouxe de presente de aniversário. Ah, e com certeza ele está com dor. Muita dor, porque ficar amarrado e ajoelhado por tanto tempo é muito cruel, não é mesmo?

Derek sentia sua pulsação aumentar. Mais uma vez havia colocado Stiles em perigo.

- Você tem até o amanhecer para encontra-lo, sobrinho. Se não conseguir, eu vou até onde ele está, e vou mordê-lo. E sabe-se lá se com aquela pele tão branquinha, eu posso me contentar apenas com uma mordida. – ele piscou, com um sorriso malicioso e Derek rosnou, empurrando-o com tanta força que o lançou uns três metros adiante.

Peter gemeu com a pancada, mas levantou rindo ao ver Derek praticamente voar floresta a dentro em busca de seu frágil Stiles.


	12. Capítulo 12

Derek correu por algum tempo até se dar conta que seu tio havia chegado à mansão pela porta da frente. Não pela floresta. E conhecendo a mente perturbada de Peter, sabia que ele não iria facilitar. Stiles deveria estar consideravelmente longe dali já que o prazo que ele lhe deu era de pelo menos umas seis horas.

Ele não deu nenhuma pista, apenas falou que Stiles estava sofrendo. Ele trincou os dentes, mudando de direção, enquanto uma ideia passava por sua mente.

Apesar de ser sexta-feira, o movimento na cidade não era tão grande. Um parque de diversão instalado na última semana havia atraído a população para a autoestrada. Assim, ele pode se aproximar do Starbucks novamente, tentando refazer o caminho que ele lembrava ter visto Stiles tomar.

O jipe do rapaz continuava no estacionamento e ele parou ali alguns segundos para reavivar sua memória olfativa. Andou até o meio da rua, tentando farejar no ar algum traço do perfume que o adolescente usava.

Estava muito fraco, mas estava ali. Aquele cheiro dele com notas amadeiradas, amaciante de roupas e loção pós-barba que ele não entendia por que um rapaz que quase não tinha pelo nenhum no corpo poderia querer usar.

Queria correr mais rápido, mas tinha medo de perder o rastro. Concentrava-se no cheiro, que sumia vez ou outra e lhe deixava perdido, até que chegou ao parque. Completamente deserto e mal iluminado. O tipo de lugar que Peter adoraria. E ele pensou em outro lugar ideal para o tio, deserto, mal iluminado com sete palmos de terra por cima.

E pra seu completo desespero, o cheiro de Stiles sumia ali. Derek uivou, frustrado, socando uma árvore qualquer. Esse era um dos dons de Peter que Derek havia esquecido completamente. Ele era excelente em encobrir rastros e confundir cheiros. Uma habilidade muito peculiar que poucos de sua família possuíam.

Era proposital, ele sabia. Peter não deixaria que Derek tivesse um pedaço de roupa de Stiles se isso o ajudasse a encontra-lo. Não, ele trataria de encobrir o cheiro de Stiles de qualquer jeito, mesmo que fosse com seu próprio cheiro.

E com esse pensamento, Derek sorriu. Peter não conseguiria encobrir o cheiro dos dois em tão pouco tempo. Concentraria então no cheiro de seu tio, e já que não tinha outra opção, partiria da mansão novamente.

No que seria o quintal da casa em ruínas, Boyd já se orgulhava de seus 100 dólares por ter encontrado seu relógio. Peter comentava com ele técnicas de rastreamento quando Derek chegou, o agarrou pelo colarinho e bufou em seu rosto, o jogando para trás novamente e correndo para a floresta mais uma vez.

O cheiro de Peter era forte por ali e Derek usava de toda sua habilidade para correr, desviando de árvores e outros obstáculos no caminho. O único obstáculo que não conseguiu desviar foi um que surgiu do nada, saltando bem a sua frente, colidindo com ele e fazendo os dois rolarem pelo chão.

Derek levantou-se ainda mais irritado, rosnando, partindo para a cima do oponente até perceber que se tratava de Scott.

- Some. – foi tudo o que falou e voltou a correr.

Mas Scott nunca obedecia ao alfa e, apesar de não ser o mais inteligente do bando, conhecia Derek o suficiente para saber que ele não estava ali participando da brincadeira. Alguma coisa séria acontecia e dois lobisomens juntos poderiam ser mais fortes para lidar com qualquer situação. Esperou o alfa correr mais um pouco e seguiu em seu encalço.

Derek não percebeu que estava sendo seguido, ia rápido demais, concentrado demais no cheiro de Peter na floresta e parou, completamente atordoado, diante do local onde havia estado dois meses antes, enfrentando um wendigo justamente para salvar Stiles.

- Peter, você vai morrer. De novo. Pra valer! – ele rosnava, enquanto abria a grade para o mausoléu. – Se ele estiver mal, é bom que você não esteja na mansão quando eu voltar.

- Outro wendigo? – a voz de Scott atrás de si o assustou – E quem pode estar mal?

- O que faz aqui? – Derek se virou, os olhos tão vermelhos que chegavam a brilhar assustadoramente no escuro.

- Eu te segui, achei que podia precisar de ajuda. – Scott respondeu, dando de ombros, sem se deixar intimidar.

- Vá embora, Scott. Isso é assunto meu.

- Olha, se for outro wendigo, você sozinho não vai...

- Não tem wendigo! – ele gritou – Não tem wendigo, só tem o psicopata do meu tio que trancou o Stiles em algum lugar.

- Stiles? – Scott ficou pasmo – Como assim? Por quê?

- Não vou te explicar agora. Não tenho tempo pra isso.

E sem falar mais nada, entrou no mausoléu já conhecido, repassando os caminhos até o local em que o wendigo aprisionava suas vítimas.

A raiva pulsava intensa em suas veias, as garras e as presas tão afiadas quanto era possível. Ele realmente desejava que Peter estivesse a espera dele quando ele voltasse, porque nada no mundo o impediria de matá-lo se ele tivesse machucado Stiles. E o cheiro do sangue do rapaz que lentamente foi invadindo suas narinas o deixou ainda mais descontrolado.

A mente de Derek dividia-se entre a raiva latente e a culpa, as duas constantes de sua vida. Mais uma vez Stiles foi envolvido em uma situação perigosa e foi ferido por culpa dele. Era ridículo tentar se convencer que havia uma possibilidade para eles, porque Derek arruinava tudo aquilo do qual se aproximava.

Apesar do forte cheiro de sangue, a princípio não notou nenhuma presença e já começava a pensar que tinha se enganado quando uma luz azulada brilhou no outro túnel de acesso e Scott aparecia mais uma vez com o celular iluminando o local.

Num canto, junto a um amontoado de ossos e pedras, eles avistaram Stiles caído, os olhos fechados. Scott deu um passo a frente para chegar ao amigo, mas Derek saltou na frente dele, rosnando e tomando a frente, até se ajoelhar ao lado do garoto.

A pele do rapaz estava pálida, a respiração e seus batimentos apresentavam-se em um ritmo tão lento que apenas sua audição lupina conseguia dizer que eles ainda não tinham cessado por completo e para completar a visão horrenda havia uma mancha de sangue no resto de blusa que Stiles usava, misturando-se ao vermelho da camisa e se acentuando nas listras brancas.

O olhar de Derek foi de alfa raivoso para humano aterrorizado em apenas alguns segundos. Sua aparência humana tornava sua expressão ainda mais ferida, podia-se quase tocar o emaranhado de sentimentos que o cercavam.

A garganta parecia ter se fechado subitamente, seus músculos cardíacos pulsavam sangue de maneira descompassada e irregular. Sua boca estava levemente aberta em espanto, enquanto sua respiração parecia ter estagnado no momento em que viu o corpo do rapaz.

Derek pegou a mão de Stiles que pendia largada pelo chão antigo e sujo, sentiu o contraste da pele extremamente fria com seu corpo quente. E um peso súbito manifestou-se em seu peito, ele não sabia se por culpa, raiva, tristeza ou desolação, mas ele tinha certeza que poucas coisas em sua vida doeram tanto sem ter lhe machucado fisicamente também.

- Derek! – Scott percebeu o estado de inércia que assomou o alfa, e o chamou nervoso, enquanto conferia o pulso do amigo – Sua pulsação está baixa, mas pelo menos ele ainda está vivo. Não sabemos o que ele tem, mas se o levarmos agora, teremos mais...

E o rapaz não precisou acabar de falar, pois Derek Hale já havia tirado sua camisa, vestido no rapaz e erguido Stiles do chão, e agora o carregava pelo caminho de volta como se fosse uma criança pequena. Realmente o corpo de Stiles estava gelado e ele o abraçava com força tentando, em vão, aquecê-lo.

Scott o alcançou na saída do mausoléu, passou a frente para abrir a grade e deixa-lo sair com Stiles ainda em seus braços. Notou que a dor nos olhos de Derek não diminuía e não conseguia, por mais que tentasse, entender aquele sentimento. Talvez devesse dar a ele um pouco de privacidade.

- Eu vou na frente. Pegar o carro para levarmos o Stiles a algum lugar para ser tratado, ok? Talvez o Deaton, ele já está acostumado com a gente.

Derek não respondeu, mas Scott sabia que ele havia concordado. Começou a correr, não sem antes notar que o alfa mantinha os lábios contraídos. Não era pelo peso de Stiles, que para Derek seria relativamente leve. Ainda mais confuso, Scott percebeu que Derek fazia força era para não chorar.

Mantinha seus olhos arregalados e a mandíbula pressionando seu maxilar para se impedir de chorar. O corpo em seus braços era tão leve e parecia tão sem vida, totalmente em desacordo com a presença grandiosa, barulhenta e inquieta do rapaz. O silêncio que se espalhava por toda a extensão da mata fazia tudo parecer ainda pior.

Não havia um inimigo para ele se concentrar, não havia uma ferida física em si sangrando e provocando dor para desviar da dor que aquela situação causava. Como se tudo tivesse sido planejado para fazê-lo sentir cada minuto daquilo de forma ainda mais afiada e profunda.

Ele não parava de andar, no entanto. Não diminuía seu ritmo e não tinha nenhuma dificuldade em se desviar de quaisquer galhos e pedras que estavam no caminho. Em sua mente estava o pensamento fixo de que ele deveria salvar Stiles, ele não poderia perdê-lo, não daquela forma.

Mesmo que quando Stiles acordasse lhe dissesse que nunca mais queria ver Derek ou ter nada a ver com ele, o lupino sabia que esse era um perder menos insuportável que o de ter que perdê-lo para a morte, como tantos outros em sua vida.

O fardo sobre seu peito parecia mais pesado do que antes e sua garganta secava a cada passo que dava, mas ele continuou caminhando com a expressão machucada em seu rosto, tentando conter os sentimentos.

Até que tudo se tornou pesado demais para que ele pudesse suportar. A ideia de que não conseguiria salvá-lo assim como não pode salvar sua mãe, seu pai ou sua irmã tomaram conta de sua mente. E com esse pensamento, as lágrimas desceram marcando seu rosto e pingando na face de Stiles.

Derek lembrava-se vagamente de ter prometido que nunca mais iria deixar alguém se infiltrar tão profundamente em sua vida; de que nunca mais derramaria uma lágrima, porque ele já tinha vertido lágrimas demais para uma existência; de que não deixaria mais nenhum dos seus se machucarem por culpa dele. E agora todas as suas promessas se quebravam de uma vez e seus sentimentos contidos escapavam em forma de água, descendo, descendo, descendo e encontrando o corpo frio do rapaz.

Não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo levou para alcançar a mansão e tampouco, aquela altura, já não se importava por ser visto tão sensibilizado. Passou por todos os presentes sem dar uma explicação. Scott e Alisson já estavam com o carro ligado à sua espera. Colocou o corpo do rapaz no banco de trás e entrou junto, acomodando-lhe a cabeça em seu colo.

Ele não disse uma palavra durante o trajeto da mansão até o consultório de Deaton. Estacionaram na parte de trás da clínica, onde o veterinário já aguardava com a porta aberta. Scott ajudou a descer Stiles do veículo, mas foi Derek quem mais uma vez o carregou.

E foi Derek quem ficou andando de um lado para o outro atrás de Deaton enquanto este examinava o rapaz, fazia os curativos e dizia que ele não tinha quebrado nada e seu torpor se devia, obviamente, a algum sedativo. Mas que pelo aumento dos sinais vitais já devia estar passando o efeito.

Derek não piscava, não se movia, se fosse possível teria ficado até sem respirar nas três horas que permaneceu em pé ao lado da maca em que Deaton acomodou Stiles, para esperar o efeito do sedativo passar. Nesse intervalo, Scott avisou o xerife que o amigo dormiria em sua casa o fim de semana inteiro e tentou trocar de lugar com o alfa na vigília ao lado do enfermo. A única resposta que obteve foi um rosnado significativo e ele não teve alternativa além de ficar na sala de espera, cochilando no colo de Alisson.

A claridade mesmo indireta da sala incomodou Stiles quando ele tentou abrir os olhos. Sentia como se a luz desse pequenas fincadas em suas pupilas e franziu a testa, enquanto tentava sentar.

- Stiles! – Derek sussurrou, apreensivo, observando o rapaz dar sinal de vida.

O adolescente gemeu com a dor no ombro que foi dilacerado pelas garras de Peter. O alfa correu a passar o braço por trás das costas dele, ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Você está bem? O que está sentindo? Quer água? – perguntava rapidamente e em voz baixa. Não queria que mais ninguém soubesse que ele havia acordado porque não queria ter que dividi-lo com os outros. Pelo menos não enquanto não se desculpasse.

Stiles sentia-se atordoado. Flashes com as lembranças de suas últimas horas vinham desconexos em sua mente e ele ainda piscava muito, se reacostumando com a luz. Levantou a mão tremendo ainda, e fez um gesto para que Derek parasse de falar.

- Eu to bem. Pode ir embora. – ele respondeu, um nó na garganta se formando, e sentindo a necessidade de fechar os olhos novamente para não chorar.

- Não. Não vou sair daqui.

- Derek, você não precisa ficar aqui. Não foi sua culpa e...

- Claro que foi minha culpa, foi Peter quem fez isso.

- E você é o responsável por tudo que a mente perturbada do seu tio faz. Muito sensato. Agora é sério. Pode ir cuidar da sua vida. Você não tem que estar aqui por obrigação, ok?

- Mas é minha obrigação, Stiles. Eu não posso deixar que outra pessoa com quem eu me importo morra de novo. Especialmente por ele. - ele rosnou ao pensar no tio.

Sua expressão estava menos preocupada agora que Stiles tinha acordado e parecia bem, apesar dos rastros de um choro ainda marcarem seus olhos. Ele conseguia respirar agora. As palavras de Stiles o deixaram magoado, porque não era possível que o rapaz acreditasse que, depois de tudo que eles tinham divido um com o outro, Derek não se importava com ele.

- Derek, por favor... Será que você não enxerga? É isso que eu não quero. Eu não quero ser uma obrigação.

Stiles sentia o braço machucado arder, alguns músculos também pareciam ter sido atingidos por qualquer coisa mais forte que um taco de beisebol. Mas o que mais lhe doía era o coração, e cada palavra de Derek fazia com que o corte em seu peito se abrisse mais.

- Olha, eu entendo, você se decepcionou ao saber que era eu. Tudo bem, eu também teria me decepcionado se encontrasse comigo mesmo naquele lugar. Eu fiquei meio abalado, mas isso não te coloca como se tivesse que me proteger de qualquer coisa por puro remorso.

- Por que você acha que eu fiquei decepcionado? Se alguém tinha qualquer razão para se decepcionar era você. - seu tom de voz era diferente do tom que Stiles estava acostumado a ouvir, aquilo era mais próximo ao que moonHalo diria do que Derek Hale.

A verdade era que Stiles queria inverter o jogo, deixar o lobisomem livre para fugir da situação ridícula de ter se envolvido virtualmente com um adolescente problemático feito ele. E queria que ele saísse dali o quanto antes, para finalmente poder chorar sua mágoa e fazer as pazes com a sua amiga solidão.

- Não é óbvio? Olha só pra você. E olha pra mim. O que eu sou? Só um adolescente hiperativo, pateticamente desesperado que se apaixonou por uma pessoa que nunca vai estar nem aí pra mim.

E agora Stiles chorava sem nenhuma vontade de se esconder. Foda-se, ele pensava, já estava tudo perdido mesmo, podia demonstrar suas fraquezas.

- Stiles. - ele chamou e esperou o rapaz olhar para ele, o que levou alguns longos segundos - Eu me importo com você. Eu sempre me importei com você. Eu não teria te salvado se eu não me importasse. E foi inesperado descobrir que era você? Foi. Mas em nenhum momento eu me decepcionei com isso. - ele tocou o ombro dele - Triskalia ou Stiles, quem eu chamei para sair foi a pessoa que conversou comigo todos os dias nesses últimos dois meses.

O garoto respirou fundo, sentindo o toque de Derek em seu ombro. Virou o rosto para o lado oposto, não queria senti-lo tão perto assim.

- Você disse que se preocupa com o tanto que o Peter me machucou? Mas quer saber, isso não dói tanto quanto pensar que esses dois meses foram em vão.

Derek temia a reação do rapaz, sabia que não teria como fazer o rapaz aceitá-lo. Ele era mais problema do que Stiles poderia suportar. E novamente o peso imaginário se punha sobre seu coração e o sufocava.

- Em vão? Foi tão horrível assim descobrir que eu sou moonHalo?

- Horrível? Claro que foi horrível! Você é muito mais do que eu posso querer pra mim, ok? Você é forte, e inteligente, e é bonito, sabia? E eu odeio a minha boca grande por falar mais do que deve.

Stiles coçava a cabeça e praguejava mentalmente por estar preso à maca. Queria poder andar pela sala e sair de perto de Derek que continuava segurando seu ombro.

Então, o peso se esvaiu um pouquinho quando sua mente entendeu que tudo que Stiles estava era fazendo o mesmo que ele: acreditando não ser bom o suficiente para o outro. Azar os uniu e falta de confiança neles mesmos era o que estava prestes a separá-los.

- Eu sei que vou ter que conviver com você por causa do Scott e tal, mas eu preciso que você vá embora, ok? Preciso de uns dias pra esquecer isso. Prometo que vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido, tá? Sou muito bom em fingir que não tô sentindo nada.

Ele tocou o rosto do rapaz e o forçou a olhá-lo mais uma vez em seus olhos. Stiles reparando uma vermelhidão com pouca intensidade nos olhos de Derek. Tentou desviar o rosto, mas o lobisomem o manteve parado.

- Eu não quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes.

Stiles sentiu o coração descompassar dentro do peito. Aquele toque, aquele tom de voz causavam uma reação em seu corpo que ele queria a todo custo evitar.

- Você não quer... você prefere que eu suma?

Stiles estava sendo propositalmente obtuso. Porque afinal, ali era Derek Hale falando e era impossível que as palavras dele significassem outra coisa.

- Eu quero que você fique. E que pare de se fingir de burro, porque eu sei que você não é, e eu estou sendo bem óbvio aqui. - ele comentou com um rolar de olhos.

- Oh! - foi tudo o que Stiles conseguiu falar, antes de sorrir timidamente - Ok, então. Eu fico.

- Bom. - Derek sorriu e sentindo-se contente e leve, assim como horas atrás antes de todos os acontecimentos não previstos da noite.

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco de onde Stiles estava sentado, ainda com a mão segurando o rosto dele. Inclinou o corpo para frente lentamente, mostrando qual era a sua intenção, mas dando tempo suficiente para que Stiles se desviasse caso não estivesse de acordo.

E antes que Derek previa, Stiles acabou com a distância entre os dois e o beijou. Sem nenhuma dúvida, sem nenhuma incerteza. Um beijo totalmente apaixonado e forte, capaz de traduzir exatamente o que ambos sentiam ali. As mãos de Derek desceram do rosto de Stiles para envolver o corpo do rapaz com um abraço quente e protetor, enquanto o mesmo agora segurava a nuca do alfa com uma das mãos e os cabelos com a outra. Eles respiravam fundo e suspiravam sem soltarem os lábios e Derek já apertava a cintura de Stiles, esquecendo que ele estava machucado, quando um baque surdo ecoou na sala.

Os dois se soltaram e olharam para a porta, vendo o celular de Scott caído no chão e o lobisomem com a boca aberta, os olhos arregalados, completamente em estado de choque. Ao lado dele, Alisson sorria sem graça, abaixando-se para pegar o aparelho que havia caído.

- Ah, bem, você acordou. – ela disse, com um tom de voz bastante constrangido – Eu vou... vou levar o Scott pra casa. E, bem... Ok... Assim, eu não vi nada. E nem o Scott. Amanhã eu digo que ele sonhou.

Ela virou de costas, o rosto vermelho de vergonha, puxou o namorado pelo braço que foi andando sem fechar a boca, piscar ou esboçar qualquer reação.

- Eu ia desejar melhoras, Stiles. Mas, acho que melhor que você está é impossível.

Ela piscou divertida para o amigo e acabou de sair da clínica, fechando a porta trás de si. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo a garota abrir a porta do carro, provavelmente para colocar o namorado dentro. E depois arrancar com o veículo. E quando o silêncio voltou a tomar conta do lugar, Stiles e Derek se entreolharam. E começaram a rir, muito, exatamente do mesmo jeito que riam quando conversavam pela internet.


	13. Capítulo 13

- Você tem que ir para o hospital. - Derek afirmou assim que o riso se dissipou do cômodo.

- Hospital? Eu já estou ótimo, devidamente medicado e com os curativos limpos. Vou fazer o que no hospital?

- Ser devidamente cuidado e medicado por um médico de verdade. - Derek ironizou - Eu levo você. - ele falou já chegando mais perto de Stiles e se propondo a carregá-lo como havia feito na mata.

- Opa! O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu sei andar, ok?

- Mas você ainda não está bem. - ele insistiu como se fosse óbvio.

E ele saltou da maca, mas não conseguiu esconder uma careta de dor. Alguma, ou melhor, algumas costelas deviam estar partidas.

- Ok, pode ser que eu não esteja 100% - ele tentava se fazer de forte - Mas o que você vai dizer lá no hospital? "Olha, meu tio usou as garras pra arrancar o ombro do meu namorado"?

Derek olhou para o rapaz por alguns segundos, com os olhos confusos e inquisitivos, depois sorrindo convencido com a situação.

- Namorado?

- Anh? Eu não... Não quis dizer... Ah foda-se, eu e minha boca grande! Vamos logo pra essa porcaria de hospital.

Derek sorriu de novo, não recusando o título que havia ganhado e ciente de que eles não tinham tempo para tal, porque Stiles parecia realmente precisar de um médico, vários exames e um possível repouso eterno depois do que ele tinha passado.

Apoiou uma das mãos na cintura dele e passou seu braço por cima de seu ombro, firmando-o e dando segurança para que ele pudesse andar.

Chegaram em tempo recorde ao hospital, Stiles cada vez mais constrangido por ser praticamente carregado pelo lobisomem como se não pesasse mais que uma criança de cinco anos.

Derek não precisou de muito esforço para ser atendido, bastou um sorriso para a recepcionista do hospital e imediatamente uma cadeira de rodas apareceu e uns dois médicos mais seis enfermeiras foram chamados para acudi-los.

- Você sempre precisa fazer isso? - Stiles resmungou - Usar esse sorrisinho torto pra conseguir as coisas?

- Só quando você está em perigo. - ele retrucou usando o "sorrisinho torto".

Stiles engoliu em seco e virou a cara. Não queria que Derek percebesse o quanto aquele sorriso fazia mesmo efeito.

Antes que chegassem à sala de consulta do pronto atendimento, a mãe de Scott os avistou e veio correndo ver do que se tratava.

- Stiles? Onde está Scott? Ele está bem? Jesus! Você parece horrível! O que aconteceu com você, querido? - ela disse enérgica olhando atentamente para o rapaz, parecendo nem sem sequer notar Derek.

- Eu to bem. Acredite. Scott está em algum lugar seguro e feliz, eu imagino. - ele respondeu com uma careta, sabendo que agora estava ferrado, ela com certeza chamaria seu pai.

- Ele está com Allison, não? - ela deu um sorriso mal disfarçado - Venha, eu irei te levar até o seu quarto e depois ligar para o xerife avisando que o filho dele apareceu no meio do meu turno. E nem adianta fazer essa cara, mocinho, eu vou chamá-lo. - ela acrescentou antes que ele pudesse protestar.

A residente plantonista que veio cuidar dos primeiros socorros trocou algumas palavras muito amigáveis com Derek, elogiando o trabalho bem feito nos machucados de Stiles. Trocou as bandagens rapidamente e parecia tão distraída com o lobisomem que sequer se lembrou de perguntar o que havia provocado os cortes no ombro, os hematomas pelas costas e abdômen e as três costelas fraturadas identificadas no raio x.

O adolescente revirava os olhos, impaciente com aquele flerte desnecessário. Assim que a moça saiu do quarto, após aplicar a medicação intravenosa e o soro, ele falou:

- Ótimo, agora que você já marcou um encontro pra amanhã com a doutora acho melhor ir embora daqui antes que o meu pai chegue.

- Você está com ciúmes. – Derek afirmou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando perto de Stiles, que fazia força para manter a cara fechada.

- Não tem nada a ver com ciúmes, ok? – e sua voz um tom mais alto do que ele pretendia acabava lhe traindo.

Derek riu, realmente se divertindo com a situação e se sentindo lisonjeado por Stiles ter ciúmes dele. Esticou o braço, pegou uma das mãos do garoto e segurou entre as suas, apoiando seu queixo nelas.

- Você está com ciúmes, sim. E nem adianta tentar disfarçar, porque daqui a pouco a sua boca grande vai acabar falando alguma coisa e te entregar.

Stiles fez uma careta, mas sabia que era verdade. Tanto a parte do ciúme quanto da boca grande.

- Ok, admito. Mas eu tenho razão. Estamos juntos a menos de uma hora e você já flertou com duas mulheres na minha frente.

- Eu não flertei. Eu usei meu poder de alfa para confundi-las, apenas para evitar perguntas desnecessárias.

- Sei. Eu vou fingir que acredito, mesmo porque esse remédio tá me deixando com preguiça de pensar.

- Você quer dormir um pouco? Pode descansar. Eu fico aqui com você. – Stiles sorriu de um jeito bobo, deixando que Derek ajeitasse seus travesseiros.

Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama agora, tornando a segurar uma das mãos do adolescente quando a porta do quarto se abriu de um jeito brusco e o xerife Stilinski entrou aflito.

- Stiles! Filho, o que houve?

Ele parecia nem notar a presença de Derek no quarto.

- Oi, pai. Não foi nada.

- Nada? E você veio pro hospital fazer turismo? Quer me matar de susto? Pode se explicar, mocinho.

- Xerife, - Derek entrou no meio da conversa – realmente não foi nada demais. Apenas um acidente de rapel hoje a tarde.

E só então o homem se deu conta da presença de Hale e o que antes podia ser descrito como aflição, se transformou em um furacão de raiva.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Foi você que levou meu filho pra se quebrar todo sei lá em que buraco? Eu podia prender você por agressão, ok?

- Pai... – Stiles chamou com a voz levemente enrolada.

Mas o xerife não escutou e continuou xingando Derek que não respondia, apenas respirava fundo e pensava que o homem ali devia ter razão em pelo menos metade das acusações.

- Pai! – Stiles chamou mais alto, agora sim conseguindo a atenção que queria – Pare de gritar. Eu to bem, de verdade. E a culpa não foi de Derek, ele na verdade me salvou e me trouxe para cá.

O xerife ainda respirava fundo, olhando do filho para Hale. Sentia o suor escorrer de sua testa, nervoso e preocupado. Andou até a cama, ficando o mais próximo possível de Stiles, para falar de um jeito que Derek não escutasse.

- Filho, você tem certeza? Ele não... não te fez nada de ruim?

- Tenho pai.

Stiles agora piscava devagar, mais sonolento do que podia aguentar e acabou adormecendo com um sorriso no rosto e a mão segurando a de Derek.

- Bom, obrigado então, Hale. – o xerife esticou a mão para cumprimentar Derek e falou – Pode ir para sua casa agora. Eu cuido do Stiles.

Mas Derek não retornou o cumprimento com a mão certa. Esta estava presa entre os dedos do rapaz adormecido. O pai do rapaz ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, analisando a situação e logo balançou a cabeça.

- Se o senhor não se importar, prefiro ficar por aqui. Sabe, eu realmente não machuquei o Stiles, mas me sinto responsável.

Stilinski meneou a cabeça, achando razoável a colocação. Puxou a outra cadeira do quarto, se acomodou e ficaram os dois homens em silêncio, observando o sono do rapaz.

Já fazia pelo menos umas três horas que Stiles havia adormecido. Acordou sentindo-se realmente menos miserável embora a dor não tivesse passado. A audição bem treinada de Derek o fez acordar também com o primeiro suspiro do namorado e ele saltou para ajudar Stiles a se erguer da cama e ir até o banheiro. Esperou do lado de fora e só quando o ajudava a se deitar novamente é que o xerife acordou.

Acordou, mas preferia pensar que continuava dormindo. Teve a impressão de ver Hale acariciando o rosto de seu filho e logo depois Stiles sorrindo mais do que na primeira vez que Lidya havia lhe cumprimentado. Não, aquilo não havia acontecido, era um sonho. Um pesadelo.

Espreguiçou em sua cadeira, fazendo muito barulho e falou que precisava de um café.

- Eu busco. – Derek se prontificou e Stiles olhou assustado, afinal, Derek Hale não tinha o hábito de se prontificar para nada que não envolvesse murros e risco de vida. Mas ele havia falado sério e já saía do quarto quando se virou e disse – Eu não demoro, tá?

E sem conseguir evitar, sem nem mesmo lembrar que seu pai estava a menos de dois metros de distância, ele apenas respondeu com um sorriso.

O xerife passou as mãos pelo rosto mais uma vez, levantou da cadeira, deu uns passos no quarto e se aproximou do filho, dando um tapinha na perna do garoto enquanto sentava na cama.

- Stiles, filho. – chamou meio embaraçado – Você sabe que eu te amo, certo?

- Eu sei pai.

- Pois é. E sabe que eu sou seu amigo também?

- Aonde você quer chegar?

- Olha, é que eu acho que ás vezes você pode ter alguma coisa importante para me contar.

- Oh! – ele exclamou, meio que pego de surpresa.

- É. "Oh!" – o xerife repetiu – Então, eu queria te pedir isso. Que se tiver alguma coisa que você queira me contar, por favor NÃO me conte.

- Não contar? - Stiles se sobressaltou com as palavras do pai. – Antes você queria que eu contasse tudo, pai.

- Então, repensei nossas regras. Acho que fica melhor mudarmos o artigo para que você apenas me conte aquilo que pode te machucar. O que te faz feliz, bem, eu não preciso saber os detalhes. Combinado?

Stiles apenas sorriu entendendo que seu pai procurava lidar da melhor maneira possível com o modo como as coisas estavam acontecendo. Nesse momento Derek entrou com um copo grande de café para o senhor Stilinski e uma barra de chocolate para Stiles. Acomodou-se ao lado do rapaz, ajudando-o a abrir a embalagem e partindo os pedaços de chocolate ao leite.

Algum tempo depois, Stiles recebeu alta e mais uma vez Derek fez questão de cuidar do bem estar do garoto. E sem que ninguém questionasse nada, subiu as escadas do quarto que ele já conhecia carregando Stiles no colo.

Quando Derek finalmente aceitou ir pra casa, tomar banho, colocar uma roupa sua (afinal a camisa de botão que Deaton havia lhe emprestado não dava certo em seu corpo), o xerife preparou uma sopa para o filho e subiu as escadas.

Observou Stiles comer e se ajeitar para fazer mais repouso. Deu uma geral no quarto, catando as roupas e outras tralhas espalhadas pelo chão e jogando tudo dentro do guarda-roupa. Quando ia sair do quarto, olhou Stiles relaxado e falou:

- Sabe, filho. Eu sempre pensei que quando chegasse essa hora você encontraria alguém a sua altura. E ele, bem, não é exatamente o que eu acho que você merece. Mas antes ele do que o Scott.

E saiu para a cozinha, deixando Stiles rindo e pensando que ninguém, além de Alisson achava que Scott poderia ser um bom partido.


	14. Capítulo 14

Os dias se passaram arrastados enquanto o garoto estava de repouso. Derek aparecia todas as noites, quando o xerife estava de plantão e após ele ter ido dormir. Mas naquele dia em especial ele chegou um pouco mais cedo, antes mesmo do sol se por.

Encontrou o rapaz na cozinha, reunindo ingredientes para um lanche e se aproximou sorrateiro, abraçando-o por trás e rindo do susto que ele levou, largando-o após depositar um beijo em sua nuca. Moveu-se para ao lado e ficou observando o modo como ele se movimentava pelo cômodo.

Stiles juntou tudo o que precisava da geladeira e dos armários e colocou sobre o balcão enquanto falava sem parar sobre a aula e as idiotices dos colegas, até que sentiu o olhar de Derek sobre si, um olhar ligeiramente tenso e apreensivo.

- O que foi? – perguntou, sentando-se num dos bancos da cozinha.

- Olha, a gente precisa conversar. - Derek começou, segurando as mãos de Stiles. Percebeu então que aquela foi uma má escolha de palavras, pois sabia bem que toda conversa que começava com aquela frase sempre precedia términos de relacionamento e não queria que o rapaz sequer cogitasse a hipótese disso acontecer entre eles.

- Ok, nós conversaremos. Sobre o quê? - Stiles respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Impossibilitado, no entanto, de mantê-la, visto que aquele tipo de frase era indício de término de relacionamento e não queria parecer uma mocinha desolada na frente de Derek quando este chutasse a sua bunda. Aliás, ele estava até impressionado de o lobisomem ter demorado tanto tempo para tomar essa decisão.

- É complicado. - o lobisomem falou num sussurro sem saber ao certo como começar a conversa que queria ter com o namorado. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria se bater, porque novamente tinha escolhido as palavras erradas para o assunto.

- Nem tanto. Você sempre pode usar os clichês de "não é você, sou eu", ou então o bom e velho "conheci alguém". Tem ainda um "você é a pessoa certa pra mim, mas na hora errada".

- Do que você está falando, Stiles?

- Do que você está falando, oras. Se vai terminar comigo, faz isso de uma vez. Igual esparadrapo, sabe? Arranca logo que dói menos.

Derek sorriu com a confusão que ele mesmo tinha causado e começou a rir. Rir alto e com vontade. Porque esse era Stiles, afinal de contas, a única pessoa tão insegura quanto ele sobre o relacionamento deles. Aproximou-se da cadeira em que o rapaz estava e o puxou para um abraço, talvez um pouco apertado demais, mas queria se assegurar que tal ideia não iria passar pela cabeça de Stiles novamente.

- Não é nada disso, seu idiota! Não quero terminar com você. É bem o contrário disso.

- O contrário? Vai me pedir em casamento? - Stiles ironizou, tentando disfarçar o alívio que sentiu ao saber que Derek ainda queria estar com ele, sem sair do abraço, buscando se aconchegar mais ao namorado.

- Não ainda. - ele sorriu sincero - É que eu acho que a gente já está junto há tempo o suficiente para dar um passo a frente.

- Passo a frente? Tipo, terceira base? - a cor sumiu do rosto do adolescente.

Ele sabia que queria fazer isso. Fazer sexo com seu namorado gostoso - porque agora ele se sentia bem usando essa palavra - era algo com que ele sonhava, literalmente até. E várias vezes, por sinal. Fantasiava diversas vezes por dia como seria quando finalmente criassem coragem e saíssem dos amassos e das passadas de mão por cima das roupas, ou melhor, por cima das roupas íntimas, uma vez que mãos já haviam visitados conteúdos escondidos sob calças jeans várias vezes.

Mas uma coisa era fantasiar, outra coisa bem diferente era discutir isso abertamente e decidir hora, local e posições. Isso parecia estranho e, de certa maneira, constrangedor. Stiles se via sem saber como sequer prosseguir com o assunto sem sentir as bochechas ficando vermelhas. O que era algo bem estúpido se ele parasse para pensar, pois como ele conseguia assistir a filmes tão cheios de gente e com tão poucas roupas de maneira tão casual, mas falar sobre o assunto com o seu próprio namorado o deixava assim?

- Digamos que sim. - Derek respondeu, achando divertida a reação de Stiles. Não era exatamente sobre aquele assunto que ele queria tratar, mas iria levar a conversa adiante e ver até aonde ela chegaria.

- Bom, então... Ok, pode falar.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu quero muito que você aceite isso. Muito mesmo. Mas eu só vou fazer se você deixar. - ele segurou as mãos de Stiles e as apertou nas suas, sentindo-as suar.

PORRA! Stiles começou a entrar em pânico. Derek agora estava sendo mais que claro: ele queria ser o ativo. E Stiles sabia, através de método braile que o que teria que aguentar dentro de si era o suficiente para se assustar.

- Hum. - foi tudo o que conseguiu responder, com medo de que sua voz saísse fina demais por causa do pânico.

- Você sabe que eu também não tenho muita experiência com essas coisas...

- Ah, com certeza tem mais que eu! - ele acabou soltando sem querer em meio ao nervosismo.

- Como pode dizer isso?

- Eu sou virgem, esqueceu? - ele se afastou de Derek e gesticulou como se dissesse "isso é óbvio".

- E...?

- E? Como "e"? Você já pegou várias pessoas...

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não peguei várias pessoas como você acredita. E em segundo lugar tem muito tempo que não pego ninguém, além de você, é claro.

- Muito tempo? Sei... - ele deu de ombros e tentou não olhar para o namorado, para que ele não notasse a pontinha de ciúmes contidas nas palavras seguintes - Aposto que você pegou a Erica.

- O que?

- É, a Erica. Você se pegaram um tempo, certo? Deram um amassos? Tiraram o atraso? - ironizou.

- Não.

- Mas... Mas o Scott disse, o Isaac também falou... -

- Nós trocamos alguns beijos sim, se é a isso que você se refere. Mas eu não "peguei" ela, ok? - Derek parecia ofendido de Stiles ter sequer pensado nisso.

- E por que não pegou ela? - Stiles retrucou, querendo se estapear em seguida. Qual a utilidade daquela pergunta? Queria que Derek começasse a enxergar Erica de outro jeito?

- Eu já te disse. Ela não faz meu tipo, é barulhenta demais. - deu de ombros, tentando fugir do assunto, pois não era sobre isso que ele tinha vindo falar com Stiles.

- Eu sou barulhento demais. - retrucou.

- É, mas do seu barulho eu gosto.

Ele sorriu para Stiles novamente, esperando pela reação dele. E o rapaz já estava prestes a responder, mas parou com a boca aberta. Aquela definitivamente era uma resposta que ele não esperava ou ainda não tivesse se acostumado a ouvir. Ao que Derek continuou:

- E afinal, você pode me explicar o que o fato de eu ter ou não ter pegado a Erica ou qualquer outra pessoa tem a ver com eu querer levar você ao seu baile de formatura?

- Oh, era sobre isso que você estava falando? - Stiles sentia meio bobo agora, mas só um pouquinho. Não era como se ele estivesse com vontade de abrir um buraco no chão e se enterrar, não mesmo.

- Sobre o que você achou que estava falando? - Derek se fez de inocente.

- Ufa, menos mal. Achei que ia conversar sobre sexo e... - ele arregalou os olhos percebendo que mais uma vez sua boca grande lhe traíra.

- Você quer falar sobre sexo?

- Não!

- Então, posso continuar a falar sobre o baile? Vai aceitar o meu convite e me deixar te levar?

- Claro! - Stiles respondeu ganhando um beijo de Derek em seguida. E teriam continuado caso a audição lupina de Hale não tivesse lhe dito que o xerife havia acabado de estacionar diante da casa.

Stiles ficou na cozinha, entretido com seu sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e pensando que seria legal chegar ao baile no carrão de Derek em vez de seu velho jipe azul quando se deu conta de que Derek não havia lhe oferecido um carona.

Ele queria levá-lo ao baile. "Um passo a frente", ele podia ouvir a voz de Hale dentro de sua cabeça ecoando sem parar. Ele iria levá-lo como seu namorado.

E ele já havia aceitado. Ótimo, agora ele seria assumidamente gay.

Stiles deu uma mordida no sanduíche e mastigou sem sentir o gosto. Pensava que já que era pra ser gay que fosse com um cara feito o seu namorado. Ia deixar a escola inteira com inveja. Afinal, Derek Hale era o cara mais gostoso da cidade. Alto, forte, com aquele sorriso que consegue a senha da conta do banco do Bill Gates. E o olhar de alfa que faz qualquer um obedecê-lo.

Só então ele se deu conta do que estava prestes a acontecer: a escola inteira ia saber que Stiles era gay. E a escola inteira também ia pensar que ele era o passivo. Derek Hale jamais seria outra coisa além de ativo numa relação. E isso era o tipo de coisa a qual o adolescente deveria se convencer. Precisava estar preparado psicologicamente quando a hora chegasse.

Stiles subiu para seu quarto, abriu o guarda roupa e tirou uma caixa grande de papelão. Ali dentro, todas as flores que havia comprado durante anos na esperança de que um dia Lydia aceitasse seu convite para o baile. Sorriu, satisfeito, por ter criado coragem de jogar tudo aquilo fora de uma vez, quando seu celular tocou.

A voz de Beyonce soou alto no quarto, indicando que Derek era quem ligava.

- Fala! - Stiles atendeu com seu jeito prático.

- Preciso de um favor.

- Todos que quiser.

- Não prometa o que não vai cumprir. - Derek sorria mesmo quando falava com Stiles apenas pelo telefone. Era involuntária essa reação.

- Diz o que você precisa. To me livrando de uma tranqueira aqui, mas depois posso te ajudar. E por favor, que não seja nada envolvendo explosivos, vampiros, rakshasas nem nada mais complicado que configurar seu note novamente para roubar a senha do Starbucks.

- Preciso que venha aqui em casa pra me ajudar a escolher umas coisas. Nada complicado.

- Sua casa? Você diz a mansão meio detonada onde o seu tio psicopata que já tentou me matar pelo menos umas 3 vezes mora?

- Stiles, eu nunca ia te colocar em perigo. Não mais. Pelo menos não consciente.

- Quase me convenceu.

- Peter está viajando. Quer dizer, acho que viajou porque não aparece em casa há quase um mês.

- Ok, chego aí em uma hora, pode ser?

A mansão dos Hale estava escura apesar de ainda não serem nem seis da tarde. Stiles estacionou o jipe, saltou e foi pra varanda, já chamando pelo namorado.

- Aqui em cima!

Ouviu Derek dizer e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, não só pela pressa, mas porque sabia que algumas tábuas estavam comprometidas.

Abriu a porta do quarto sem bater e estancou, surpreso com a cena. Derek Hale, parado de costas para a porta, sem camisa.

- Pode respirar, Stiles.

Derek zombou, sem precisar se virar para sentir que o namorado havia segurado a respiração.

- Vamos ao que interessa: você precisa de mim pra que? - o adolescente falou de uma vez, recuperando o folego.

- Para que você acha? - Hale sorriu "daquele' jeito, fazendo seu melhor olhar sensual e depois gargalhou vendo que os ombros de Stiles se enrijeciam de tensão. Ainda bem que lobisomens não tem visão de raio x para ver que outra parte do rapaz também se enrijeceu ali. – Não é óbvio?

- Na-não. Nada óbvio. E mesmo que fosse óbvio, seria bom você dizer. Isso evita falhas no processo de comunicação.

Derek sorriu dando dois passos na direção de Stiles, puxando-o para perto de si e percebendo a pulsação do rapaz aumentar.

- Preciso que me ajude a escolher uma roupa para o baile.

- Isso foi assumidamente gay! - Stiles riu.

Derek não se irritou. Aliás, ele dificilmente se irritava com Stiles desde que se acertaram.

- Que seja, não vou levar você ao baile usando qualquer porcaria.

Foi a vez de Stiles sorrir abertamente e ir até a cama onde algumas camisetas e calças estavam dispostas.

Ele sabia que Derek não era o tipo de terno e gravata, mas para camisetas ele tinha bom gosto. Ficou no quarto, indicando as que mais gostava e vendo o lobisomem experimentá-las.

Assistir Derek Hale se despindo, mesmo que parcialmente, repetidas vezes era o que se podia chamar de sessão de tortura. Mas graças a muito esforço e força de vontade, Stiles escolheu uma camiseta manchada de branco e azul, calças pretas e ficou pensando porque Derek não havia pedido ajuda para escolher também as roupas íntimas. Derek separou as roupas escolhidas, guardou o resto na sacola e puxou Stiles pela mão para que fossem até a loja devolver o restante.

Eles já estavam na sala, quando Derek pegou a jaqueta de couro deixada sobre uma cadeira velha, vestiu-a e falou para o namorado:

- Não se preocupe, ok? Nada de jaqueta de couro para o seu pai não encrencar comigo quando eu for te buscar no sábado.

- Oi? – Stiles que estava distraído ainda pensando nos músculos definidos embaixo da camiseta preta do namorado voltou sua atenção imediatamente para o rosto do lobisomem, pensando o que raios seu pai tinha a ver com tudo aquilo.

- Stiles, eu vou buscar você em casa. Do jeito mais tradicional possível. E vou falar com seu pai. Um passo a frente, lembra?

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Aquilo não era exatamente o que ele chamava de um passo a frente. Aquilo era percorrer a maratona de São Silvestre inteira e ainda chegar em primeiro lugar.

O alfa sorriu, lendo na expressão do rapaz todo o desconforto da situação. Aproximou-se do garoto segurando seu rosto entre as mãos, encostou sua testa na dele e sussurrou:

- Eu só quero fazer o que é certo, porque acho que é isso o que você merece.

E sem deixar Stiles retrucar, rebater, questionar qualquer coisa, beijou-o com todo o carinho e paixão que sentia. O rapaz ficou atordoado, tanto com a ideia de seu pai descobrindo "oficialmente" seu caso gay com o marginal do Hale, quanto com as palavras do alfa que a cada dia se mostravam mais sensíveis.

Deixou-se então levar pela situação, abraçando-o de volta e passando suas mãos para baixo da camiseta dele. Ouviu Derek suspirar com as carícias e teriam intensificado o momento se o barulho de alguém pigarreando ao fundo não os tivesse assustado.

Peter Hale olhava a cena, uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão indecifrável. Atrás dele, Erica, Isaac e Boyd pareciam ter sido eletrocutados, no rosto a mesma cara que Scott fez semanas atrás, na clínica de Deaton.

- Eu não me incomodaria se nas próximas vezes os dois pombinhos arrumassem um quarto. – a voz de Peter quebrou o silêncio.

Derek rosnou, os músculos ficando tensos e as garras aparecendo imediatamente. Stiles engoliu em seco. A última vez que vira o alfa mais velho, ele quase o matara numa brincadeira de mau gosto. Ainda sentia medo, e muitas vezes pesadelos envolvendo as garras de Peter Hale rasgando mais que seu ombro atormentavam suas noites. Mas a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento, era assistir uma luta de lobisomens estragar seu baile de formatura. Apertou, discretamente, a pele de Derek, fazendo o lobisomem olhar para ele e entender que era melhor não dar a Peter o gostinho de perturbá-los.

- Sem problemas – foi o adolescente quem respondeu, unindo todas as forças que tinha para não deixar sua voz afinar com o medo – Nós já estávamos de saída.

Todos, sem exceção, ficaram de boca aberta quando Stiles deu a mão para Derek, o puxou em direção à saída e o lobisomem obedeceu. Eles já estavam quase na porta quando o garoto teve a infeliz ideia de dizer:

- Boa noite, pessoal. Boa noite, Peter.

Em menos de um minuto, ele já não sentia mais a mão de Derek na sua. Sentiu a parede dura contra suas costas, fazendo suas costelas recém-consertadas rangerem, a mão de Peter pressionando seu pescoço e o olhar feroz do alfa diante de seu rosto. Era o tipo de cena que lhe atormentava a noite, mas diferente de seus pesadelos, naquele momento os olhos de Peter não estavam vermelhos e nem suas garras a mostra.

- É "Tio Peter" pra você, mocinho.

O alfa mais velho falou, com total ironia na voz. Soltou o rapaz e deu risada, saindo da sala antes mesmo que Derek conseguisse reagir. Stiles estava quase rindo, quando ouviu Derek ficando bravo com os pupilos:

- E vocês? Estão olhando o quê? – a voz dele era o típico tom de voz de autoridade de alfa, tentando intimidar o inimigo. Mas ali não havia nenhum inimigo e os adolescentes não se sentiram intimidados. Pelo contrário, estavam se divertindo com a situação. Mas o bom senso os avisou a não provocarem muito.

- Nada não! – respondeu Boyd, com um sorriso de lado.

- Olhar o que? Não tem nada aí que eu queira ver. – disse Isaac rindo mais abertamente ao perceber que Derek começava a relaxar.

- Por mim, tudo bem! Pelo menos você não escolheu o Scott. – Erica respondeu, e os três caíram na gargalhada, indo para dentro da mansão.

Derek e Stiles ficaram na sala por mais um tempo, até o rapaz começar a reunir as sacolas e puxar o namorado para fora, pensando mais uma vez que Scott tinha muita sorte de Alisson ter se mudado para Beacon Hills.


	15. Final

O baile de formatura era o evento mais esperado de todo adolescente americano. Um verdadeiro rito de passagem que para muitos (e entenda muitos como 90% dos alunos, exceto os 10% do clube de xadrez que preferiam a reprise de Star Wars na TV) significava mais do que deixar a high school e ingressar numa faculdade. Para esses 90%, o baile de formatura era a noite do sexo.

Até mesmo os alunos que já tinham uma vida sexual ativa e intensa, enxergavam que sexo na noite do baile tinha um sentido diferente. Fazia parte do evento: uma roupa de gala, flores, beber ponche com os amigos e sexo.

Não era de se estranhar, portanto, que naquela semana os ânimos estivessem exaltados entre todos os estudantes. O assunto nas mesas durante o almoço, nos intervalos das aulas, nas mensagens de celular e nas páginas pessoais nas redes sociais era o mesmo.

E é óbvio que Scott estava entre os mais animados de sua turma. Ia sair, oficialmente, com a ex-namorada. E com a autorização do pai dela.

Stiles achava engraçado que o amigo realmente havia acreditado que o flagra que dera quando o encontrou aos beijos com Derek era mesmo um sonho. E achava mais engraçado ainda que mesmo todo o bando sabendo da relação entre os dois, o adolescente continuasse ignorando o que se passava.

- Ainda bem que a minha mãe emprestou o carro. – ele dizia empolgado – Graças a nota daquele trabalho de literatura que você fez pra mim.

- Aquele trabalho foi o mais fácil do ano.

- Concordo, principalmente porque não precisei fazer nada. Agora, me fala, e você? Convidou a Lydia de novo?

- Não, cara. Desencanei.

- E vai com quem ao baile?

Stiles achava engraçado o fato de Scott não ter lhe perguntado nada sobre Derek desde o flagra. Allisson tinha um grande poder de persuasão sobre o namorado, para tê-lo feito acreditar que não havia acontecido nada entre o alfa e seu melhor amigo. E por mais que ele achasse errado esconder seu relacionamento de Scott, ainda não tinha encontrado coragem para contar.

- Ah, com uma pessoa que eu to saindo. Não é da escola.

- Como você começa a sair com uma pessoa e eu nem fico sabendo? – Scott parecia uma garotinha birrenta e ciumenta, fazendo bico pro amigo.

- Porque não era grande coisa e eu como você mesmo diz eu sou um "nerd-gay-virgem" cheio de mania e superstição estranha que achava que se contasse antes de ter certeza das coisas elas podiam dar errado.

Scott ficou encarando o amigo, achando que aquela desculpa não colava, mas estava muito bem humorado de poder sair de mãos dadas com Alisson na frente de todo mundo, que resolveu deixar quieto.

Pensava que a menina que Stiles devia estar saindo não fosse muito bonita e o amigo estivesse com vergonha de apresenta-la. De toda forma, iria conhece-la na noite do baile.

- Tudo bem Stiles. Mas é bom você mandar lavar seu jipe. Pode sujar o vestido dela do jeito que está.

O lobisomem deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro do amigo e foi para a aula de economia. E Stiles ficou pensando que lavar o jipe era a última das suas preocupações. Antes dela vinha a ideia de Derek se apresentando para seu pai como seu namorado, os dois chegando juntos ao baile e ele fez um esforço imenso para que seus pensamentos parassem por aí e não seguissem para o que acontece depois do baile.

Todos da escola seguiam para o refeitório. A falação aumentava a medida que as horas que os separavam do baile diminuía. Stiles seguia calado, ouvindo as conversas de todos os lados, sabendo que Isaac e Erica iam junto, Boyd tinha convidado uma garota do segundo ano para ir e Scott não sabia se comprava uma orquídea ou uma rosa para Alisson usar no vestido.

- Posso falar com você um minuto? – uma voz diferente de toda a afetação que tomava conta da escola chamou atenção de Stiles. Danny parecia tranquilo, sem ser dominado pela euforia pré-baile.

- Claro! – Stiles quase disse "por favor, fale comigo sobre qualquer coisa que não seja vestido, flor e carro lavado pra festa de amanhã", mas sabia que as chances disso acontecer eram pequenas.

Eles se afastaram para o vestiário, o único lugar tranquilo na escola. Com as férias escolares se aproximando, a maioria dos estudantes ficava no pátio e nos corredores. E como os treinos de Lacrosse foram encerrados uma semana atrás, eles puderam contar com um ambiente longe de olhos e ouvidos curiosos.

- E então?

- Então o quê?

- Eu juro que não entendo como você consegue ser tão obtuso, Stiles! Você me mandou uma mensagem no celular hoje de manhã dizendo que queria falar comigo. É sobre aquele cara, né? Então me diz, como está o seu namoro?

- Ah, bem... acho que sério. Ele quer conhecer meu pai. Quero dizer, ele já conhece o meu pai, mas agora ele quer conhecer meu pai assim, oficialmente, entende?

- E você está confortável com isso?

- Não muito. Mas é o justo. Eu já fui apresentado pra família dele – ele falou pensando na noite em que Peter e o resto do bando os tinha visto juntos – E o tio dele ainda faz questão de que eu o chame de "tio".

- Isso é ótimo, ter a aprovação da família é importante. E quando vai ser?

- Foi justamente por isso que eu te mandei a mensagem. Vai ser amanhã. Antes do baile.

O rapaz respondeu, baixando os olhos, como se estivesse envergonhado. Quando olhou de volta para o amigo, Danny não conseguia disfarçar a cara de surpresa.

- Você vai... digo, vocês vão juntos ao baile?

Stiles só confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ele vai buscar você na sua casa e falar com seu pai?

Mais um aceno.

- Eu definitivamente quero ser padrinho! – Danny brincou, arrancando um sorriso de Stiles – E você está com medo do seu pai não aceitar a sua sexualidade?

- Não é isso! Acho que meu pai não é preconceituoso a ponto de fazer um escândalo por eu ser gay. O problema é eu sendo gay com a pessoa com quem estou sendo gay. Meu pai não gosta dele.

- Olha, gostar de quem a gente gosta costuma ser um problema nesses casos. Mas se seu pai respeitar a condição, e perceber que o cara te faz feliz, então ele vai aceitá-lo.

Stiles olhava as próprias mãos cruzadas sobre seus joelhos. Já havia imaginado milhões de reações possíveis de seu pai quando abrisse a porta e visse Derek Hale parado, à espera dele. Danny olhava o amigo quase com ternura. Sabia que a situação de Stiles era delicada, afinal, assumir sua sexualidade para os pais nunca foi fácil para ninguém. Precisa desviar a preocupação do rapaz de algum jeito.

- Olha, não fique assim tão tenso. Tenho certeza que seu pai vai encarar numa boa, mas talvez fosse melhor se seu namorado fosse lá hoje a noite e não amanhã.

- Hoje? Por quê?

- Bom, porque amanhã é a noite do baile.

- Sim, e...?

- Stiles, amanhã é "a noite" do baile. E o que acontece depois do baile? Como acha que seu pai vai lidar com a notícia sabendo exatamente o que vocês vão fazer mais tarde?

A cor sumiu do rosto do jovem como se fosse um personagem de desenho animado. Sua boca se abriu levemente e ele sentiu a garganta secar.

- Vai dizer que não pensou nisso?

- Não pensei. Mentira, eu pensei. Mas estou tentando não pensar. Porque se eu pensar vou ter outra crise de pânico. Porra, o que eu vou fazer? Quer dizer, agora eu tenho que decidir, né?

- Não quero te assustar, mas seria bom já ir pensando no assunto. E se preparando.

- Psicologicamente? Tenho feito isso desde que beijei ele a primeira vez.

- Não, Stiles. Fisicamente mesmo. Comprar camisinha, lubrificante, esse tipo de coisa.

O garoto levantou do banco e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Ás vezes parava, olhava para Danny abria a boca para falar alguma coisa, fechava e voltava a andar.

- Assim, eu não quero detalhes. Ok? Mas a sua... digo, a sua primeira vez... Você foi... como foi?

- Sem detalhes, certo?

- Sem detalhes.

- Foi como a sua deve ser, confusa, difícil. Eu fui passivo sim. Mas não porque eu quis, mais por não ter escolha. A questão é que se você está apaixonado, Stiles, vai ser bom de qualquer forma.

Stiles fez uma careta engraçada, misto de dúvida, alívio e um pouquinho de tensão. Não sabia se realmente seria bom ter toda a dimensão de Derek dentro de si.

- Ele é grande. – falou num sopro de voz, tímido e constrangido.

Sentia o rosto pegando fogo de vergonha em ter aquela conversa, mas tinha que aproveitar e tirar suas dúvidas com o único gay que ele conhecia. Melhor do que ver esse tipo de coisa na internet. Nunca tinha resposta para suas dúvidas e só o assustava cada vez mais.

- Grande?

- Sim, grande. Consideravelmente.

- Oh. – Danny pensou um pouco e depois falou – Então, como eu disse: camisinha, lubrificante e eu me certificaria de que seu pai não lhe visse andando por uns dois dias.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Erica não era conhecida por ser uma boa garota, bem pelo contrário, aliás. E a mordida só tinha trazido o pior na moça, afinal, agora ela conseguia toda a atenção necessária para mostrar o que havia de pior em si.

Quando ela presenciou a romântica demonstração de afeto entre Stiles e Derek ela só conseguia pensar que, de alguma forma, ela devia ir e fazê-los ser ainda mais desconcertados do que de costume quando perto um do outro e com um público para o show deles.

Aparentemente, o baile de formatura veio bem na hora. Ela não precisou de mais do que cinco minutos para saber que a roupa que Derek havia comprado era para levar o rapaz ao baile. E levou ainda menos para pensar no que iria fazer.

Esgueirou-se para perto do alpha, que mexia sob o capô de seu camaro, verificando pela segunda vez que tudo estava perfeito e nada daria errado na noite de hoje. Porque, obviamente, o carro tinha decidido quebrar no dia anterior e feito o homem quase matar o mecânico que tinha ousado dizer que levaria três dias para consertar.

- Tudo preparando para a grande noite, Derek? - ela perguntou inocente, mordendo uma maçã. Ele grunhiu em resposta.

- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. - ela disse ao sorrir para ele - Você já arrumou tudo há dias, não é mesmo? O terno, a gravata, o sapato, a camisa, a flor, o carro.

- Sim, tudo... - ele a olhou com dúvida - Pera aí, que flor?

- Ué, o bracelete de flores que todo cara tem que dar pra quem ele leva ao baile. - ela comentou como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu achei que isso fosse só para as garotas.

- Claro que não! - ela levantou a voz - É a coisa mais importante. Um homem não pode ir até a casa do seu par para ir buscá-lo para o baile mais importante de todos e não levar a flor. É como dizer que ele nem se importa. Muito rude e pouco romântico... A menos - ela mordeu o lábio - que você não considere o que você tem com o Stiles algo sério. Aí, tudo bem! - ela deu de ombros e voltou a comer sua maçã enquanto observava a expressão perdida de Derek Hale.

Derek sentia-se péssimo agora. Como ele teria coragem de aparecer na porta de Stiles e se apresentar ao pai dele como seu namorado se ele nem sequer tinha comprado a flor? Stiles iria achar que ele não se importava e o xerife iria pensar o mesmo, assim ele nunca aceitaria o namoro dos dois e Stiles continuaria com seu complexo de que não merecia ser realmente amado e... Certo, talvez ele estivesse exagerando um pouco. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era comprar a maldita flor e oferecê-la ao rapaz como se tivesse pensado nisso há um bom tempo.

- Eu tenho que ir. - foi tudo que Derek disse a garota antes de entrar no camaro e acelerar em direção a cidade.

- Tchau, tchau, Derek. - ela acenou enquanto ele ia - Ah! - suspirou - Esta será a melhor noite do ano. - riu divertidamente enquanto molhava os lábios com a língua. "Oh, sim, muito divertido...", ela pensava ao constatar como o alfa era facilmente manipulável quando o assunto era Stiles Stilinski.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Stiles já havia tomado banho e feito a pseudo-barba (os poucos pelos que insistiam em aparecer no rosto branco). Agora se olhava no espelho do guarda-roupa pensando que nada do que tinha para vestir ia ser o bastante para ficar minimamente atraente para o namorado. Lembrava da roupa que havia ajudado Derek a escolher. Mas sendo Derek Hale, ele podia ir de bermuda, chinelo e camisa regata e estaria bonito do mesmo jeito.

Vestiu uma calça social preta, uma camisa do Homem-de-ferro e um blazer preto também. Calçou seus tênis e olhava desanimado para seu reflexo quando ouviu duas batidinhas na porta e a voz de seu pai:

- Você está todo arrumado e o seu jipe imundo. Como pretende ir ao baile com aquele carro?

- Ah, então pai, sobre isso... Eu não vou com aquele carro.

- Você não vai com aquele carro? E com certeza não vai com o Scott porque eu encontrei a mãe dele hoje no mercado e ela me disse que ele vai com a namorada. E certamente você não quer a viatura da polícia emprestada para chegar em grande estilo.

- Não, certamente não.

- Então, você vai sozinho de táxi?

- Não.

- Ah. Ok. Então esse é um daqueles assuntos que eu prefiro não saber, certo?

- Certo.

O xerife já ia sair do quarto quando o menino continuou a falar.

- Mas pai, hoje você vai ter que saber. – Stiles observou o pai parar no meio do quarto, ainda de costas para ele – Ele vem aqui, me buscar.

- Ok. Quando a hora chegar. Eu penso nisso quando a hora chegar. – ele respondeu sem olhar para o filho e saiu do quarto, pensando o quanto era irônico depois de tantos anos na polícia, tantos casos bizarros, tantos problemas, era justamente o primeiro relacionamento do filho que lhe daria uma úlcera.

Lua crescente no céu. O lobisomem pensou que talvez isso fosse um bom sinal, indicando recomeço e novas possibilidades, o começo de um novo ciclo lunar era escuro, praticamente sem lua, mas sempre trazia a certeza de que tudo ficaria cada vez mais brilhante.

Ele ainda estava na mansão, olhando-se no espelho e tentando não se desesperar, afinal, ele era um lobisomem, um alpha, um homem crescido, não havia razão alguma para temer o xerife. Nenhuma arma que o homem possuísse poderia machucá-lo, ele se dizia. E isso não ajudava a tirar de si o sentimento de que ele seria morto ou pelo menos expulso da casa dos Stilinski naquela noite.

- Venha aqui, rapaz. Isso não é jeito de se amarrar uma gravata. - Peter disse entrando no quarto onde Derek se olhava no espelho com incerteza.

Quando Peter se aproximou e esticou as mãos em direção ao pescoço do sobrinho, os olhos do mesmo piscaram vermelhos enquanto ele fez um som que se parecia muito com um rosnado. Peter apenas rolou os olhos e pôs as mãos sobre a gravata, desfazendo o nó malfeito.

- Rosnando? Como cachorrinho? Nós já não passamos por isso, Derek? - ele dizia enquanto ajeitava o comprimento da gravata e a amarrava com habilidade - O que foi que eu lhe fiz de tão mal... - Derek levantou a sobrancelha - Recentemente? Não me olhe assim, você que não me deixou terminar a frase. Ou eu terei que passar o resto da vida pagando por pecados antigos que ninguém se lembra?

- Você raptou o Stiles há dois meses...

- E você o achou, salvou, beijou e viveram felizes para sempre. Às vezes eu acho que as pessoas só conseguem ver o pior em mim, nunca enxergam o bem que eu tento fazer com as minhas ações. - Derek sentia uma louca vontade de pular no pescoço do homem, mas não parecia sábio sujar o seu terno com sangue àquela hora.

- Pronto. - Peter sorriu e saiu da frente do rapaz, para que ele pudesse se ver no espelho novamente.

Derek olhou-se: terno preto, bem passado, limpo e alinhado; a blusa branca perfeitamente lisa, sem dobras, sujos ou amassados; o sapato novo, preto e bem lustrado; e a gravata perfeitamente posta, complementando o visual tão pouco usual.

- Não me lembro a última vez que te vi tão bonito assim. - Peter comentou - Definitivamente você pegou os genes da minha parte da família, e não os daquela família com péssimos antepassados do seu pai. - ele sorriu quase nostálgico - Bom, é melhor você se apressar, cachorrão. A sua princesa Triskalia te aguarda na torre mais alta com um homem armado a serviço dela. Boa sorte. - ele sorriu travesso e andou para longe antes que Derek pudesse protestar.

Suspirou fundo e tentou ignorar as loucuras de seu parente mais próximo. Suspirou fundo mais uma vez ao se ver no espelho, pensando em todas as implicações das escolhas que tinha feito para aquela noite. Um calafrio de insegurança percorreu seu corpo e uma vontade louca de arrancar aquilo tudo e sair correndo pela escuridão da noite se fez presente, mas lembrou-se de Stiles o esperando ansiosamente para levá-lo ao baile e todos aqueles pensamentos sobre fugir, fugiram de sua mente.

Entrou em seu carro, checando seu cabelo e passando a mão sobre sua barba por fazer, pensando agora se deveria ter feito a barba, ao invés de deixá-la daquele jeito. Mordeu o lábio e disse a si mesmo que era tarde demais para tomar qualquer nova decisão sobre seu visual e ligou o carro, antes dando uma rápida olhada na caixa branca contendo a flor que havia comprado para Stiles.

Era uma réplica de uma forma de wolfsbane, capaz de trazer a tona as maiores fraquezas de alguém, de fazê-lo dizer qualquer coisa, revelar qualquer segredo. Derek a achava bonita, tinha pétalas brancas, curtas e arredondadas, mas ficava feliz em saber que as reais eram bem raras e só podiam ser encontradas bem longe dali. Porém, não a havia comprado pela beleza da planta, e sim por seus poderes e como eles se encaixavam tão bem em seu relacionamento com Stiles: nenhum pudor em serem eles mesmos um com o outro.

Assim que virou a esquina da casa dos Stilinski suas mãos começaram a suar, sua garganta secou, seu coração batia mais rápido do que o normal e a esquecida ideia de que ele seria assassinado ou preso pelo xerife voltou a rondar sua mente.

Derek estacionou. Inspirou fundo. Tirou a chave da ignição. Expirou tudo. Olhou para o espelho mais uma vez. Inspirou fundo. Abriu a porta do carro. Expirou tudo. Saiu do carro. Inspirou fundo. Sentou-se na poltrona novamente. Expirou tudo. "Merda", pensou. Inspirou fundo.

Pisou incerto sobre o solo, não tinha certeza se a Terra estava se movendo mais rápido que o normal ou se eram sua pernas que tremiam. E isso era ridículo, não? Ele havia lutado contra tantas coisas verdadeiramente mortais e perigosas, mas a adrenalina daqueles momentos o tinha feito nem sequer reconhecer o perigo delas. Agora o efeito da adrenalina e o excesso de pensamentos o tinham deixado lesado, atordoado e genuinamente assustado. Expirou tudo.

Subiu os poucos degraus e respirou algumas vezes antes de finalmente ter coragem de bater à porta. E só depois que a campainha soou, ele se deu conta de que ainda não tinha decidido o que ele iria dizer ao pai de Stiles... E seu coração voltou a bater, seus olhos se arregalaram e um sorriso nervoso tomou conta de seu rosto.

Stiles olhava as horas no celular, praguejando mentalmente por não ter uma audição lupina capaz de saber quando o carro de Derek virasse a esquina. Checou pela 15ª vez o conteúdo no bolso interno do blazer: chaves de casa, documento de identidade, um pacote com três camisinhas e cinco saquinhos de lubrificante (o último item cortesia de Danny, como "presente de formatura").

Não conseguia achar lugar para ficar. Na janela pareceria ansiedade demais. Se sentasse no computador poderia amassar a roupa. E se fosse fazer companhia para seu pai deixaria o xerife ainda mais desconfortável com a situação que teria de lidar em instantes. Ficou parado, no meio do quarto, respirando fundo e tentando acalmar seus nervos.

Já havia trocado de camiseta pelo menos quatro vezes, achando que estava suando, e agora usava uma do Batman. Sentia seu queixo tremer e seus dentes baterem uns contra os outros como se estivesse com frio, mas as mãos permaneciam úmidas do suor que brotava em seus poros.

E quando a campainha soou, ele saltou porta a fora do quarto, estancando no alto da escada, ao ver seu pai calmamente se levantar do sofá e ir atender. Sem levar nenhuma arma consigo.

Para o completo pânico e descontentamento de Derek Hale, quando a porta se abriu foi a silhueta do xerife que apareceu, com uma expressão cansada e de poucos amigos. Ele tentou dar o seu melhor sorriso, mas tinha certeza que isso só o fazia parecer mais nervoso.

- Alguém morreu, Hale? - ele perguntou ao rapaz na porta - Você parece nervoso.

Stiles queria descer as escadas, correndo de preferência para saírem daquela situação tensa para os três. Mas sabia que se tentasse usar uma agilidade que não possuía ia passar a noite do baile no pronto-socorro engessando um braço.

Desceu devagar, um degrau de cada vez parecendo uma noiva entrando na igreja. Não conseguia ver Derek, apenas ouviu a voz de seu pai falando "Hale" e seus ossos pareceram que viraram gelatina.

Derek ia responder (ou pelo menos tentar) um "boa noite, Sr. Stilinski", mas quando começou a dizer captou o cheiro de Stiles, mascarado por algum perfume, e olhou em direção ao aroma vendo o rapaz descer lento e incerto os degraus da escada. Automaticamente ele sorriu, incapaz de esconder o brilho em seus olhos ao vê-lo.

O xerife então respirou fundo, reconhecendo a expressão do homem, sabendo exatamente o que todos aqueles sinais significavam. Olhou para trás para confirmar que era seu filho que descia a escadaria, mas não precisava tê-lo feito, os olhos e o sorriso quase abobalhado de Derek já tinham garantido a ele quem estava descendo.

- Você quer entrar, Derek? - ele convidou sem saber mais o que fazer.

O lobisomem deu um passo a frente, atravessando a soleira da porta, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Achava que em todo mundo não havia ninguém com mais sorte que ele. Stiles, na época Triskalia, tinha razão quando disse que tudo na vida dos dois havia dado errado para que eles pudessem dar certo.

Stiles já estava quase no pé da escada quando viu Derek entrar. Sem calça preta, sem camisa azul, sem tênis. No lugar da roupa que eles haviam escolhido dias atrás, Derek usava terno preto, camisa branca, cabelo impecável e ele não precisava ter um faro apurado para notar o perfume amadeirado que ele exalava.

Seu queixo caiu sem que ele pudesse controlar e sentiu sua respiração sumir e seu coração falhar uma batida com a imagem de seu namorado tão bem vestido, tão arrumado, para ele.

Sorriu de volta e pisou em falso no penúltimo degrau, indo praticamente de cara no chão. E o tombo seria feio se Derek não tivesse esquecido a presença do xerife e erguido Stiles antes que ele chegasse de fato a cair. E os dois ficaram ali, parcialmente abraçados, sem conseguir tirar os olhos um do outro até que o xerife os chamou:

- Vocês dois, algumas coisas eu não precisava saber, mas vocês fizeram questão de me contar. Agora tem coisas que eu não quero ver, e isso nada no mundo vai me fazer mudar de opinião. Estamos entendidos?

As bochechas de Derek tomaram um tom avermelhado além do normal ao ouvir as palavras do xerife. Ele tentou levantar a ajeitar Stiles sem olhar na direção do pai do rapaz, ele ainda não estava preparado para conversar com ele como tinha se prometido (e prometido a Stiles) que iria fazer, porque agora que eles estavam ali cara-a-cara as coisas pareciam reais demais e um pouco mais assustadoras do que deviam.

Stiles tinha um riso nervoso e ajeitou o blazer, agradecendo mentalmente por ter fechado o botão do bolso interno. Se seu conteúdo tivesse se espalhado pelo chão quando ele quase caiu, passaria a noite do baile no pronto-socorro. Mas acudindo seu pai que certamente teria um infarto.

Derek olhou para Stiles. Stiles olhava para ele. O xerife olhava os dois e pensava em tempos remotos aonde a sua maior preocupação sobre seu filho era se ele iria comer ou não seus vegetais no jantar. Parecia tão longínquo e ele sentiu seus cabelos embranquecendo um por um ao pensar em tudo que ele já tinha enfrentado e toda a preocupação a qual ele já tinha sido exposto.

Juntas vieram memórias guardadas a sete chaves, que incluíam as lágrimas de seu filho no funeral de sua esposa, o primeiro olho roxo causado por um dos valentões na pré-escola, o olhar perdido do filho no começo daquele ano, tão silencioso em comparação ao que ele costumava ser. Razões que o fizeram sorrir levemente, de maneira disfarçada e contida, a visão dos dois jovens tão inegavelmente apaixonados e contentes. Ele sentia que devia a seu garoto a chance de deixá-lo ser feliz, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário o envolvimento dele com alguém como Derek Hale.

- Hm... - Derek pigarreou - Sr. Stilinski. - ele disse tentando parecer normal, com um tom sóbrio na voz.

- Derek? - o xerife chamou o rapaz pelo nome. Afinal, se ele ia mesmo sair com seu filho, melhor deixar a formalidade um pouco de lado.

- Eu- Eu vou levar seu filho para o baile. - ele falou sério, por fim, sem saber mais o que dizer. Despertando uma risada de Stiles e um sorriso muito mal disfarçado por parte do xerife. - Se- Se o senhor não... Sabe? Estiver bem com isso. - ele ajeitou a gola de sua camisa, achando que talvez ela tivesse encolhido, pois sua garganta estava seca e sufocada.

- Eu não estou confortável com isso.

O Xerife respondeu, sério, olhando para o alfa diretamente nos olhos. Derek perdeu o que ia dizer em seguida. Arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Sentiu o suor escorrer em sua palma e pela sua coluna. Stiles olhou indignado para o pai, mas sem dizer uma única palavra. O silêncio que se seguiu foi mais constrangedor que todo o resto da noite até então. Até que o xerife deu um meio sorriso, balançou a cabeça e continuou:

- Pai nenhum no mundo fica confortável quando alguém aparece na sua porta para levar seu filho ao baile. Mas eu vou deixar você levá-lo mesmo assim. Ou, pelo que eu conheço do meu filho, ele iria sair pela janela e ir de qualquer jeito, não é Stiles? - o homem olhou acusatoriamente para o filho que sorriu culpado. – Então, acho melhor irem logo e, Stiles, por favor, uma vez na vida, tente se comportar como um adolescente razoavelmente normal, ok?

O xerife se aproximou do filho com um olhar de genuína preocupação e pôs seu braço sobre o ombro do filho, puxando para perto e beijando sua têmpora, querendo assegurar a ele que mesmo que ele não quisesse saber sobre certas coisas, ele estava ali dando sua benção para ele fizesse aquilo que o fazia feliz.

- E você - ele virou-se para Derek e apontou o indicador para ele, falando sério, da mesma forma que falava com os vários delinquentes que frequentavam sua delegacia - tome conta dele. E mantenha suas mãos acima da cintura. - ele virou-se para os dois, envergonhados e nervosos - E fiquem longe de problemas por pelo menos essa noite.

Stiles queria sair correndo dali. Feliz, leve, emocionado até com a reação de seu pai, tudo o que ele precisava agora era encarar o resto da escola e ter pelo menos meia noite de tranquilidade com seu agora namorado oficial.

Saíram da casa e Stiles já estava ao lado da porta do carona quando Derek o segurou pelo ombro:

- Opa, eu faço isso. – e abriu a porta do carro para o rapaz entrar.

Da janela, o xerife balançou a cabeça, pensando que já havia visto demais para uma noite. Quem sabe dali a 10 anos ele admitisse ver aqueles dois de mãos dadas.

Derek virou-se se abaixou para pegar a caixa que havia deixado sobre o banco do carona, dando a Stiles uma visão além do necessário para o horário, porque se ele continuassem naquela posição por muito mais tempo, Stiles não sobreviveria até o fim da noite. O corpo de Derek não deveria parecer ainda mais atraente escondido e delineado por toda aquela camada de tecidos.

Derek entregou a caixa para Stiles com um sorriso, nem sequer notando olhar pouco inocente que o rapaz lançava em sua direção.

- O que é isso? Bolo? Vai ter comida na festa, Derek. Eu não sei como faziam na sua época, mas hoje em dia não é preciso levar a comida para a festa. - Stiles, um minuto antes apreensivo, agora estava totalmente esquecido do fato, falando normalmente.

- Não é um bolo. - Derek disse quase ofendido - Abre.

- Ok! – Stiles desfez o laço de cetim azul e abriu a caixa. Ali a pequena réplica de wolfsbane parecia frágil, como se pudesse despetalar com um único sopro. O rapaz retirou-a da caixa e ficou olhando, com a expressão confusa, da flor para o namorado. Ótimo, além de ser o mais novo, o mais baixo, o menos encorpado, o cara usando a infantil camisa do Batman agora ele também seria o cara usando uma maldita flor? Como todas as outras garotas da festa? Ele precisava ser tão óbvio ao anunciar quem seria o macho alpha naquela noite? Derek só podia estar de brincadeira com ele.

- O que é isso, Derek? Uma flor?

- É. - ele sorriu esperançoso, ao que Stiles não interpretou corretamente.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! Uma flor? O que você acha que eu sou, Derek? Uma dama em perigo? Olha, eu sei que você tem todos os seus motivos pra se achar o macho alpha, mas eu não vou simplesmente aceitar ser tratado como uma garota, okay? Não vou. - ele ralhou com o lobisomem que parecia confuso e com um olhar quase... ferido. - E não adianta me olhar assim.

- Mas eu... Eu achei que você queria isso.

- Você já é todo alto, largo e com cara de quarterback de liga profissional. Você realmente acha que eu ainda preciso andar por aí com uma flor pra anunciar que você é o verdadeiro macho man por aqui? As pessoas já vão achar que sou eu que fico por baixo, qualquer detalhe pra reafirmar isso é completamente desnecessário! - ele praticamente gritava.

- Não foi isso que comprei, Stiles. Eu só - ele se odiava profundamente agora - não queria que você achasse que eu não me importo o suficiente. Erica disse que era preciso trazer uma flor, mesmo que você fosse um homem, não uma garota. - ele se explicou de maneira mais alta que o necessário.

- É, mas não é. Ela devia estar drogada quando disse isso e- Espere aí, Erica falou que você devia me trazer uma flor? - Derek acenou - Aquela filha da mãe! Ela está sacaneado a nós dois.

- Então, ela mentiu pra mim? Não é normal dar flores se o seu par é outro cara?

- Não, não é normal. Não é legal. E tira o pouco de masculinidade que eu ainda tenho em mim.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que você teve boas intenções. - ele sorriu para o namorado - Eu só estou nervoso com hoje a noite, sabe? Eu não devia ter descontado isso em você. Desculpe por eu ter gritado, eu sou um idiota.

- É. - Derek sorriu de volta - Você realmente acha que eu te traria algo pra fazer você ficar parecendo uma garotinha?

- Bem, você me trouxe uma flor no dia do baile que é uma tradição antiga praticada por homens que levam garotas aos bailes. O que você queria que eu pensasse quando visse isso?

- É wolfsbane, bem, uma cópia pelo menos. Um tipo raro.

- Wolfsbane? Sério que você me deu wolfsbane para o baile? Essas plantas já quase mataram você umas mil vezes, que tipo de mensagem isso deveria me trazer? "Eu quase morri mil vezes, ma hey, olha como ela é rara e bonita"? - sarcasmo pingando de seus lábios rosados.

- A poção dessa espécie é capaz de fazer você revelar qualquer coisa. Eram usadas na antiguidade para fazer humanos e lobisomens revelarem seus segredos e esconderijo de seus bandos. E você é assim pra mim.

- Uma arma usada pra te torturar?

- Alguém que me faz perder o medo da verdade. Disposto a ouvir tudo que eu tenho a dizer. - ele olhava diretamente para os olhos amendoados do rapaz.

Stiles agora se sentia bem estúpido por ter gritado com ele. Estava tão nervoso com as possibilidades da noite e a possível e extraordinária perda da sua virgindade que esqueceu o quão maravilhoso Derek era. E ouvir aquelas palavras ditas com um olhar tão sincero e tão intenso faziam com que Stiles sentisse vontade de desistir do baile e agarrá-lo ali mesmo, na frente de sua casa, esquecendo-se até do fato de que seu pai poderia estar assistindo aos dois.

- Eu acho que eu sou mesmo um idiota, afinal de contas. - ele tirou a flor com o bracelete da caixa - Põe em mim?

- Você não precisa usar, Stiles. Eu já entendi que eu fui enganado pela Erica, não precisa tentar me fazer sentir menos estúpido.

- Mas eu quero usar. Eu quero que todo mundo saiba que eu sou seu par e que você está comigo. Vamos, coloque isso logo e vamos, senão iremos chegar tarde e todo o ponche batizado do Jackson já terá acabado.

Derek pôs o bracelete no pulso de Stiles, os dois sorriam tão abertamente um para o outro que nem sequer prestavam atenção ao xerife assistindo a cena da janela, suspirando e pensando quando e como as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto em sua vida.

O alfa jamais, mesmo na noite mais romântica de sua vida até então, conseguiria dirigir o carro de maneira segura e dentro dos limites de velocidade. O camaro praticamente cantou pneu diante do ginásio, que estava todo enfeitado com balões prateados.

A maioria da escola já havia chegado e quando Derek finalmente desligou o carro e desceu, circulando o veículo para abrir a porta para seu acompanhante, todos os olhares do lado de fora do ginásio já estavam voltados para eles.

Alguns ali pensavam que se Lydia não tivesse chegado com Jackson minutos antes numa limusine chique e exagerada, ela desceria daquele carro esporte. Mas o queixo de todos caiu quando quem desceu do camaro preto foi "Bilinski", o rapaz hiperativo do time de lacrosse.

Stiles hesitou um minuto, mas o olhar de Derek em seu rosto, a apreensão dele, e a necessidade que o jovem sempre sentia de fazer o alfa se sentir feliz e seguro, tiraram-no do torpor e ele tomou a mão do namorado e foram para o ginásio, deixando um rastro de silêncio e espanto para trás.

E se no estacionamento a reação dos presentes já foi exagerada, na opinião de Derek que se controlava para não rosnar para quem olhasse torto para Stiles, no ginásio ele teve a sensação de que havia chegado na porta com um microfone e anunciado o início de apocalipse zumbi.

Dos primeiros alunos na porta até os que estavam na fila do banheiro, todos foram ficando em silêncio e olhando para os dois, de mãos dadas, andando rumo ao centro do salão.

Não era possível definir exatamente a causa do espanto. Mas Stiles apostaria na soma nerd virgem assumindo ser gay + nerd virgem assumindo ser gay com uma flor no pulso + namorado do nerd gay ser um cara gostoso, de terno e com cara de mau.

Derek sugeriu que eles pegassem um ponche e Stiles concordou com um sorriso, vendo que algumas pessoas já saíam do estado catatônico e voltavam a dançar. Eles passaram por um grupo de rapazes que pertenciam ao time de Lacrosse e que, juntamente com o treinador, estavam de boca aberta vendo o casal.

Stiles cumprimentou o treinador que logo sorriu de um jeito afetado e deu um tapa na nuca do primeiro que estava a seu lado e vendo de quem se tratava, ralhou:

- Fecha essa boca, Greenberg! Não tem nada de mais aqui.

Centro das atenções. Definitivamente aquela era a sensação que Stiles tinha enquanto andava não só ao lado de Derek, mas de mão dada com ele o tempo todo. Agora sabia como Lydia se sentia todos os dias da escola, e pensava que ele devia mesmo ter uma alma de garota por conseguir roubar o brilho da ruiva naquela noite em que ela exibia mais um vestido brilhante, curto e caríssimo. Além do choque no rosto de Erica que não conseguia acreditar que não só Stiles estava usando a flor como parecia que ninguém fazia caso disso.

Não foi tão constrangedor quanto pensou que seria. E não ouviu nenhuma piadinha grosseira. Óbvio que isso mudaria quando Derek não estivesse ao seu lado exibindo todo seu porte de macho alfa ameaçador.

Mas o encontro com Danny foi o mais embaraçoso possível, pois Stiles havia se esquecido que o colega de escola já tivera a oportunidade de conhecer seu namorado antes.

- Stiles? – o rapaz chamou, confuso, olhando seu acompanhante.

- Ah, oi Danny! Bem este é o cara que te falei. – ele começou a apresentar, mas Derek logo parou de sorrir e assumiu uma expressão fechada, ao que Stiles consertou – Este é o meu namorado, Derek.

Era estranho falar aquilo em voz alta. Ele sabia disso, já havia usado esta expressão algumas vezes enquanto falava sozinho durante o banho. Mas falar para uma outra pessoa, numa apresentação formal, era ainda mais esquisito.

- Derek? Não era Miguel? E ele não era seu primo? Stiles, você não me disse que estava namorando seu primo! Por isso o tio dele quer que você o chame de tio também?

Derek ameaçou um sorriso ouvindo toda a conversa entre os rapazes. Sentia-se mais seguro quando percebia que Stiles não se envergonhava de estar com ele. E saber que ele contava para os amigos sobre eles lhe dava ainda mais certeza de que o que eles tinham era real e sério.

- Nossa! – Stiles parecia perdido, lembrando a vez que usou o corpo definido de Derek para persuadir Danny a lhe fazer um favor. – Acho que lhe devo desculpas, Danny. Ele não é meu primo, o nome dele não é Miguel, e sim eu sou um idiota que te deve um milhão de explicações ok?

- E eu vou cobrar todas elas, Stiles! – Danny parecia aborrecido, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a falar, agora mais perto do ouvido de Stiles – Mas não hoje. Espero para que me dê essas explicações amanhã, junto com outras informações. Por agora pode apenas me dizer que negócio é esse no seu braço?

- Ah, é uma wolfsbane. Uma flor. Importante para nós dois. – ele ajeitou o arranjo no braço, que toda hora esbarrava na manga do blazer e sorriu.

Derek sorriu de volta e Danny suspirou. Stiles podia ter muita coisa a lhe explicar, mas o que ele sentia pelo namorado era mais que visível. Despediu-se dos dois e puxou seu acompanhante para pista de dança, mas Derek ainda ouviu o rapaz dizendo magoado para o outro "viu só? Eles estão juntos há menos tempo que a gente e o Stiles aceita usar a flor..."

Derek tinha ido a apenas um baile em sua vida, há tanto tempo que ele não conseguia se lembrar com precisão, mas era o baile de dia dos namorados, isso ele lembrava. Naquela semana ele teve a coragem de oficializar o relacionamento dele com Kate e convidá-la para o baile.

No fulgor dos seus 16 anos aquilo tinha sido um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Mas todos os olhares se concentravam em Kate, a mais bonita da festa aos seus olhos. Ele havia dado um anel, nada muito caro, que ela fingiu amar e que ele agora associava bem com o relacionamento deles.

Era folheado a ouro. Lindo e brilhante por fora, motivo de inveja para aqueles que pusessem os olhos sobre, mas barato por dentro. Provando que todo o brilho que reluzia por fora era apenas um ouro para tolos, algo que valia ainda menos do que o que estava por dentro.

Ele ficou receoso a ideia de ir a um baile após tanto tempo sem nenhuma experiência com esse tipo de atividade social que quase não convidou Stiles. Sentia-se estranho ao "repetir a história", pois estaria levando ele ao baile para provar a todos - inclusive ele mesmo - de que eles realmente estavam juntos, assim como havia feito com ela.

Contudo, as coisas eram tão diferentes com Stiles, ele sentia o mesmo frio estranho e bem-vindo na barriga, um dos efeitos colaterais de se estar tão cegamente apaixonado. Com Stiles ele sabia que as coisas não terminariam com cacos de vidro, desejos de vingança e fogo. Se possível, elas nem sequer teriam de chegar a um fim.

Era estranho estar entre todos aqueles adolescentes e professores, usando um terno. O último que ele havia usado não foi num dia muito feliz e ele o tinha jogado fora, porque o cheiro de cemitério e lágrimas parecia eternamente grudado nele.

Também parecia irreal a ideia de terem se tornado o centro das atenções, como se as pessoas não conseguissem entender o que os unia, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguissem achar argumentos para negar que eles faziam sentido. Eles pertenciam um ao outro. E agora ele ouvia a falação de Stiles sobre os mais variados assuntos e sorria do jeito dele implicar com uma ou outra coisa.

Stiles insistia para que fossem para a pista de dança, embora admitisse que dançar não era seu passatempo favorito e Derek listava todos os pontos negativos em acatar aquela ideia, pois apesar de agilidade, se ele desse uma cotovelada em alguém ia acabar quebrando a pessoa.

- Você é um exagerado, sabia?

- Eu? Não sou nada exagerado. Só estou prevendo as possibilidades. E seu pai disse que era para ficarmos longes de problemas.

- Derek, você fala como se fosse o Homem de Ferro ou o Incrível Hulk. Você esbarra em mim toda hora e não me machuca.

- Mas é porque eu estou atento para cuidar de você e...

- Stiles? Derek? – a voz de Scott soou atrás dos dois.

Eles se viraram para encarar o rapaz que trajava um terno bem tradicional e segurava numa mão um copo de qualquer bebida e na outra a mão de Alisson. A moça estava linda, com um vestido bege, bordado com pequenas pérolas e uma orquídea lilás pendente em seu pulso contrastava com todo o visual.

- Oi, Scott. – o rapaz falou, sentindo Derek abraça-lo por trás e apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo que via as expressões de choque e dúvida correrem os olhos de seu melhor amigo.

- Isso é... Eu não... O que vocês... Não foi um pesadelo, eu vi mesmo!

Ele não sabia se sua indignação era com o amigo por não ter lhe contado a verdade ou se com a namorada por tê-lo feito de bobo.

- Eu preciso beber alguma coisa. – Alisson falou, notando o clima tenso.

- Vou buscar com você. – Derek falou, dando um beijo no rosto de Stiles, indo para perto da moça.

Imediatamente Scott ficou na frente dela, os olhos ganhando um brilho amarelado. Derek cruzou os braços na altura do peito e olhou para o outro lobisomem com puro desdém.

- Não vou mordê-la, Scott. Pode ficar sossegado. Alisson e eu temos um excelente pacto: ela não me ameaça mais e eu não a ameaço também. Estaremos a cinco metros de vocês, mas você e Stiles precisam conversar.

O alfa e a garota saíram de perto não completamente a vontade com a situação. Mas sabiam que seus namorados precisavam de um tempo a sós.

Scott e Stiles agora se encaravam, o primeiro indignado e o segundo constrangido. O lupino passava as mãos pelo cabelo, num gesto claro de irritação enquanto Stiles apenas encarava os próprios pés e mexia em uma das pétalas de sua flor.

- Você ao menos pensava em me contar algum dia? – Scott disse, a raiva latejando em sua têmpora.

- Claro que eu ia. Você é meu melhor amigo.

- E ainda assim precisei encontrar vocês no baile, na frente de todo mundo, para saber que você é mesmo gay?

- Scott, você foi o primeiro a saber. E qual foi a sua reação? Surtar. Completamente. Ficar com cara de idiota e preferir acreditar que tudo foi um pesadelo do que encarar isso normalmente.

- Normalmente? Não tem nada de normal nisso, cara! E nem pense que é pelo lado gay da coisa. Quer ser gay, fique a vontade. Isso não vai mudar o que a gente tem. Não é normal você ficar com o cara que quase te matou umas, sei lá, mil vezes?

- Eu não sei explicar, Scott. E nem vou me esforçar para tentar. Eu só queria que você pensasse no quanto está feliz com a Alisson do seu lado. E soubesse que é isso que eu sinto agora, com o Derek do meu lado. Não faz sentido, eu sou humano, ele um lobisomem. Você lobisomem, ela caçadora. E daí? Eu queria que você se importasse mais com o fato de que eu estou feliz do que com o fato de quem me faz feliz ser o Derek.

Scott suspirou, resignado. Os argumentos de Stiles faziam sentido e ele começava a se sentir mal por ter sido tão estúpido com o amigo. Isso não significava que ia aturar Derek Hale e começar a fazer programa de casal com eles e Alisson. Mas ao menos poderiam curtir o baile de formatura e pensar como seria quando fosses juntos para a faculdade.

Alisson voltou com um copo de ponche batizado demais na opinião dela, mas Derek não veio junto.

- Onde ele está? – Stiles perguntou, apreensivo. Sumiços de Derek em geral significavam criaturas monstruosas causando problemas.

- Ah, ele disse que tinha uma coisinha rápida a fazer e já voltava. – a moça disse, disfarçando um tom divertido na voz.

Stiles estava já na ponta dos pés, tentando enxergar por todo o salão onde Derek poderia estar, quando o viu se aproximando com a expressão mais feliz do mundo. Ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele e perguntou:

- Onde você esteve?

- Resolvendo uma coisinha. Vem comigo?

Alisson murmurava alguma coisa no ouvido de Scott que sorria, incrédulo e balançava a cabeça, saindo de perto com ela e pegando no bolso do casaco uma câmera digital.

- Para onde? – Stiles perguntou, perdido no sorriso do namorado e sem se dar conta do sumiço dos amigos.

- Para a pista de dança, ué. Agora há pouco era o que você queria fazer.

- Sem neuras sobre quebrar outras pessoas? – indagou enquanto seguia com ele para o meio da pista.

- Sem neuras. Eu garanti que a música não fosse tão rápida assim?

E antes que o rapaz perguntasse o que o alfa havia feito, os primeiros acordes de Halo ecoaram no ginásio, ganhando gritos e assovios de aprovação. Derek sorria ainda mais, fazendo seus olhos ficarem pequenos e covinhas marcarem suas bochechas.

- Você não fez isso! – Stiles o encarou completamente encantado.

- Dança comigo, Triskalia? – o alfa perguntou, puxando o rapaz para perto de si e encostando as testas.

Stiles não respondeu. Passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Derek, que envolveu a cintura dele com um abraço apertado. A voz de Beyonce embalando os dois, diante da escola inteira que não fazia ideia do sentido e da importância que aquela música tinha para eles. Nem mesmo Scott e Alisson que fotografavam a cena sabiam a culpa que Beyonce tinha no relacionamento dos dois.

- Você existe mesmo? – Stiles murmurou no ouvido do namorado e não precisou olhar em seus olhos para saber que ele estava sorrindo.

- "It's like I've been awakened, Every rule I had you breaking, It's the risk that I'm taking, I ain't never gonna shut you out" – Derek cantarolou em resposta, roubando-lhe um beijo em seguida.

Stiles afundou o rosto no pescoço de Derek, escondendo um sorriso imenso. Estava feliz. Absurdamente feliz. Tudo bem que a tensão do que poderia acontecer após o baile ainda teimava em fazer seu estômago dar voltas. Mas não iria pensar nisso naquele momento. O que aconteceria depois do baile, bem, isso seria uma outra história.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_**Considerações finais:**_

Obrigada a todo mundo que acompanhou Ciberlove desde do começo. Agradeço as reviews e espero que o pessoal que leu sem comentar resolva comentar agora que a fic acabou.

Escrever essa fic foi um processo muito divertido, junto com a Yusuke e ela entrou pra minha listinha de fics-amor, ou seja, uma das que eu tenho orgulho de ter escrito, junto com A _Cegonha da Discórdia, E que o medo da solidão se afaste_ e _Sobre Amor e Botões_.

Teen Wolf é uma série nova, com um fandom pequeno ainda e apenas 24 episódios ao todo para conhecermos os personagens. Portanto achar o ponto certo para usá-los em fics não é muito fácil. Esperamos ter conseguido escrever uma fic tão grande sem ter ficado OOC em nenhum momento.

E para quem esperava ver a cena do que acontece depois do baile de formatura, é só aguardar. Daqui uns dias eu começo a postar Ciberlove II: How to be a gay boy – Com a participação mais que especial do Danny!

Beijos a todos e obrigada mais uma vez!


End file.
